


Overlord

by saikomente



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Danger, Demon, Demon Jimin, Demon Sex, Dependence - Freeform, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Evil Jimin, Fear, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Horror, It's not the ideal type of relationship, Jimin dies and COMES BACK TO LIFE, M/M, Manipulative Jimin, Mental Instability, Monster Jimin, Monsters, Poor Life Choices, Prince Jeon Jungkook, REALLY STRONG LOVE, Rough Sex, Slow Dancing, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Angst, Student Jungkook, Timeless, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Vampires, jungkook loves jimin so much, kingdom - Freeform, looks like Demonic Possession, professor jimin, strong love, timelapse, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikomente/pseuds/saikomente
Summary: The line that separates the supernatural and human world is extremely thin. Jeon Jungkook is a prince about to be revealed to the population as traditions demand, but his beloved Park Jimin returns from death to his life in a disturbing way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the TAGS

Jungkook wakes up from his sleep, without receiving the morning light on his face, finding his bedroom ceiling in perfect pitch. He breathed the air in a hurry into his lungs, having been abruptly pulled from the world of dreams, it was a kind of nightmare. But he was not grateful to have woken up, because it was with _her_ again.

Even if it was pure illusion of his mind, _some lies are comforting._

He narrowed his eyes, lifting his head to look around, feeling his heart racing immediately, changing his pressure so suddenly that his ears seemed to be in a vacuum. Someone was sitting right in front of him, in the chair at the foot of the canopy.

Jungkook remained paralyzed, blinking hard, hoping that silhouette would disappear, but it was still there, in the shadows, watching him. He wanted to ask who it was, maybe his father had come to visit him before bed and fell asleep in the chair, or Chung-hee was waiting for him to wake up. He wanted to think that, but he knew that neither option was true, because his whole body was chilling. It was that same feeling again.

_Dread._

Knowing that the thing would not go away, he just pulled the covers over his head, squeezing his eyes tight and trying to think of other things. What plans did you have for the next day? Okay, I was going fishing with Seokjin. There would be some classes. Languages. He would take care of his horse, Hanu. Trying to think about all this and repeating the mantra that everything would be fine, he remained in the warmth of the covers, asking for whatever it was, to leave his room. It wasn't like when he saw your mother in his dreams. _Go away, go away._

"Jeon Jungkook." The male voice called his name, making his body shiver much more, his heart accelerates, his skin begins to release a thin layer of sweat. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook!" The covers were pulled from his head while trying to shrink in search of protection.

"I'm sorry prince Jeon, but it's time to wake up." Jungkook opened wide eyes, recognizing the voice of Chung-hee. Was it before?

The room was totally clear, with the morning light high, even though Jeon was sure it was dawn, seconds ago. Had he been so scared that he ended up sleeping like that without realizing it? Or was it just a dream?

He sighed, knowing he would not conclude. "Good morning, Chung-hee." he mumbled, sitting and looking at the armchair. He made a mental note that from there he would hate that piece of furniture.

"Sleep well? " the other asked, already folding the covers. The youngest shook his head, pulling on the other cover.

"I already told you a million times that I can do this." the prince muttered, folding the blanket, even receiving the older man's denial, with his head.

"I haven't been here for a million days, Prince." Chung-hee mocked, redoing the job that Jungkook had finished. He shrugged, giving up caring, at least for today. "Why didn't you sleep well?"

The other sighed again, shrugging his shoulders. "The night was too short."

"Hm... it is a pity that you have classes scheduled so soon. But anyway you have to prepare for your birthday, people everywhere will see you." Chung-hee pointed, pressing the thin lips of the face that has already matured with time, with a gray mustache in a shade darker than his sparse hair.

"Is far. And even if someone comes, they won't even know who I am..." he said getting up and fiddling with her things. "I will have a mask... Right on my face. As always." he comments, placing his hands over his eyes, simulating.

"Is not always. It's only on your birthday."

"But if people outside that palace only come on that day, then it is always."

"It is what tradition dictates."

Jungkook shrugged, letting his hands slide from his face. "I do not care. I still have a long time to show my face to everyone."

"Two years is not much time, it passes quickly, even too much. I got here when you were only six, it's absurd that you're nineteen."

Since it was the beginning of the year, in September he would have come of age.

"Chung-hee, don't blame me for getting old, hm?"

"Boy..." Jungkook ran to the bathroom laughing before he came after him, even though he knew he would do nothing.

He found the bathtub already full, and closed the door, beginning to undress, and then face his reflection in the mirror. Had it changed as much as they said in recent years? He was almost an adult, so why did he have to follow so much that everyone around him talked? Do this, don't do this.

He sighed for the third time that morning, deciding not to care about it anymore, after all spending his energies on something he couldn't solve, it would only make the studies he had scheduled that day more tiring. Jungkook entered the porcelain piece, finding the hot water with his skin, immediately closing his eyes. That night's dream was again about being chased by someone, in the middle of a forest he had never seen. When he managed to hide, he saw his mother on the other side, with his kind expression. She never said anything in her dreams, but she always indicated the best way to escape.

Since she died in the prince's birth, he had only seen her through photos, but her face was always visible in dreams, and identical to what she looked like.

He always wanted to embrace that vision.

Seokjin had a mother, and Jungkook lived with them enough to understand how that kind of relationship worked. Unconditional love, perhaps even greater than what your father had for you. His cousins also had their mothers, the people around them were no different. But he didn't have an opportunity to meet you. It was a missing feeling that could never be cured, of someone he never knew.

"Jungkook!" he opened his eyes, after receiving what he saw was a loofah in the face, listening to Jin's voice in the bathroom.

"Ya! Close it, don't you see I'm taking a shower?" The youngest question, frowning at his childhood friend. The other rolls his eyes, still at the door with his hand on the doorknob.

"your fault for taking so long. Your horse's new feed has arrived, and he's complicating everything to eat, he won't let anyone touch him. If it causes a scene how are we going to go fishing in time?" the other question crossing his arms. Jungkook sighs, staring at his standing figure. Seokjin and he grew up together in that place, although the other one is five years older, they seemed to be the same age, in addition to the look and similar physique.

They didn't match very well when meeting for the first time, the prince remembered having touched his toys out of curiosity while thinking that he was away.

The other caught his eye, saying that his wooden planes were not "kid-friendly." But Jungkook claimed that he was only twelve, five years old, a child too, and from that point on they started a silly and childish fight, without getting hurt, only ending up dirty with grass and dirt at the end, sitting and exchanging disguised shoves when Seokjin's mother and Chung-hee arrived, scolding them.

The next day Seokjin hit his head with a ball. And it was on purpose, even though he said with an expression full of mockery that he didn't.

Jungkook was a shy boy, and generally extremely passive in all his decisions, but that boy seemed to awaken his trouble side to the fullest, and so it was for a few good days, provocation after provocation, especially when the eldest discovered that he didn't know to play soccer.

But after some time, even having fun with all that, one day he saw Jungkook hiding alone with the ball, kicking against the wall in a wrong way, trying to correct his aim. Until he twisted his foot and end up falling.

Seokjin came running over, suddenly aware that he was just a child, even younger than him, and that being the Prince, son of the king who maintained that system that made his mother work so hard, did not make that thin boy with wide eyes the worst boy in the world.

"Hey, toothy..." Jin called, as he had been provoking him in those days, but at that moment it was out of pure custom. "you hurt yourself?"

Jungkook stared at the older one, afraid of being made fun of again. "Of course not." the prince tried to get up, but felt the impact on the ankle, falling again. Seokjin shook his head, turning away from him, crouched.

"Climb up." _Offered. As the other was accustomed to taking and taking orders from an early age, the imperative worked almost instantly and climbed on the older child's back, who took him back to the palace. In Jungkook's room, he put a compress, helped him change his clothes, in silence, without complaining. Jungkook watched him every attitude, seeing that he didn't complain or laugh at his misfortune. It was fun when they made fun of each other, making fun and teasing. But at that moment, Jin was just... a friend. His first friend. Even though the other was too young to understand everything, he saw that he was more than the oldest and most irritating boy. He was annoying and cool.

He thanked, and received questions like "How's the foot, Achilles?" almost daily from Seokjin. And when he got better, he offered to teach Jungkook how to play football. And other games too. But whenever they had the opportunity they still ended up fighting over something stupid, again dirty with dirt and grass listening to a sermon.

It was one of the only solid things in Jungkook's life. His friendship with Seokjin.

The second thing, was obedience to his father. The third... was that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. But that didn't bother him, because if he never found out, he would always have a script ready, to which to answer "Yes sir".

"...Will keep looking at me with that tapir face until when?"

Jungkook threw water at him with the curse, laughing lightly when his friend closed the door, saying something like having to fish in the morning, because that's how you do it.

Seokjin generally did not enter the palace, only in extreme cases, because Jungkook's father was not exactly a fan of his son living with employees much more than with the nobility. But perhaps it was the price of obeying traditions, of keeping the son's identity hidden from the people until he came of age. Actually, until his twenty one's.

Anyway, King Jeon was no tyrant. As much as he did not approve of everything, Jungkook was always extremely obedient, accepted the world in which he was born very well, without major problems. Things were already established before him, there was no reason to change.

He got out of the bath, drying himself and putting his already separated clothes on the bed, boots then fixing his hair. He descended slowly from the stairs and happened to hear a few different voices, which made his body stop. I knew that interrupting the conversation of others was not a very polite thing.

"Everything is under control." The voice of his father stated.

"This is the biggest lie you told me recently" whoever it was that spoke with his father answered. Lie?

Jungkook watched the dialogue, feeling a distant memory being pulled. Years ago, when he was not even twelve years old, he heard something similar, and that voice was suddenly not strange to him. He was not surprised when he went down a little further and found that man with light ash brown hair parted on the side and without a thread out of place, thick lips, slightly tanned skin, depressions on both sides of the cheek, dressed in completely white clothes, with some decorations on the chest. It looked the same back then.

His eyes suddenly drifted to the pillar that Jungkook was waiting for, he just hid it behind, standing still, his heart briefly racing because he was caught listening to other people's conversation and because he was using no mask at all.

"I am going." The man said. The king did not answer, but Jungkook heard the other's footsteps moving away, and only when he was sure they were alone, did he go to his father.

"Good morning, father." Said, approaching the older, who opened a little smile immediately when seeing the son.

"Jungkook..." the king offered the hand for the young man to kiss, as a sign of respect. "Woke up now?"

"Yes, I need to go take care of Hanu, and go out with Seokjin, before the afternoon."

"You'll have class in the afternoon. Your teacher will arrive and you need to be here."

"Yes yes I know. I will not be for that long. See you later, Sir." Jungkook said, walking to the exit, meeting some employees trying to deal with his horse.

The truth was that no one was able to tame Hanu, Jungkook only rode him a few times, kept the horse because he had become attached to him, since he was gifted, on his eighteenth birthday. He simply saw the animal found in the middle of the forest and was enchanted by the glossy black coat of the wild horse.

He looked like a sensitive animal that needed to be conquered. Jungkook had a lot of time to spare, so he didn't mind trying to tame it little by little, even though the results were sometimes disheartening.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He approached, holding up his palms, and just hearing his voice Hanu became quieter, although that did not mean he would obey. "good morning boy... Good morning... "It was approaching little by little, already reaching out to caress his head. "What did you do, hm?"

The horse looked stressed, probably because it had to deal with so many people early on. Jungkook tried to calm him down little by little, and the employees were being dismissed. "He does not amend."

"He does not need to amend. It's not like I need a horse for some service. He's my little buddy." Jungkook said. Seokjin laughed lightly, agreeing. They left the animal alone, going together to the river.

The spring came from far away, some parts were dangerous and the current was strong enough to mean danger, but in that region, it was calm, and with many fish. They approached the shore, starting to arrange the poles, before getting on the boat.

"You always do it wrong." Jin comments, taking the rod from the youngest's hand, placing the float correctly. The other didn't care, still too lazy to discuss it in the morning. When they got into the boat, the silence was absolute, just the sound of the river, the birds and the surrounding forest.

"How are you feeling?"

Jungkook is thoughtful about his friend's question. They were not in the habit of talking about very serious things always, but when they went fishing, they usually had some conversation like that.

"Didn't got enough sleep."

"Sleep? You slept a lot more than you should, do you know how many fish will take the bait? None!" Seokjin argued and Jungkook laughed lightly, making him laugh too, in that funny way.

Jungkook sighs, aware that that was not the answer. "I don't know."

That was the expected answer.

Years ago, when he turned fifteen, Seokjin asked him if he was prepared to become the king in the future. His answer was exactly the same as today.

"When you know, please let me know too." The answer to it was also always the same. Would he say that too, if the time came and Jungkook still hadn't changed his answer? Or would he be hard on him, judging him?

Jungkook knew he wouldn't. Seokjin was truly friend.

A long time passed, and they talked more while they had the poles in the river.

"I... I saw my mother again at night." Jungkook comments. Jin was the only one who knew he had that kind of dream, after all, they always shared everything. He was silent, waiting for Jungkook to continue, he knew it was a delicate topic for him. "she made me wake up from the dream."

Seokjin nodded. "Did you get close?" Jungkook denied, then found himself returning to the somewhat blurred memory of the figure in the armchair. He didn't want to comment, he knew that Jin didn't believe in that kind of apparitions.

"I woke up." he said again. Seokjin started another topic after a few minutes, and they continued there, talking more, as usual when they went out to fish.

"The teacher!" Jungkook gets up on the boat suddenly, noticing the sun high in the sky.

"Jeon, sit down, you're rocking the boat!" The elder replies, holding the two edges of the sides, trying to balance.

"let's go back, I'm late, I didn't even have lunch, it's probably already late..."

"Fine, kid, as you want, but sit there!" Jin shouted while laughing at his friend's despair, but it was too late. Jungkook fell into the river, after being unbalanced in the tightrope by the unbalance of the weight.

He knew how to swim, raised there always had contact with those waters. He opened his eyes, trying to get back to the surface.

But in an instant, he felt his ankle being gripped tightly, and he turned down to see the dark mud and aquatic plants in the background, thinking that some of them had become entangled. But what he saw was a really white hand pulling him.

That caused him total despair, and he struggled without being able to see where that arm came from but terrified that he was there, pulling him down. The air escaped from his nostrils and his mouth, when he tried to shout for Seokjin, instinctively, as debating.

He managed to break free when he felt Seokjin's arm pulling him, and swimming with his body to the edge, with difficulty, and cursing at all times for the stupidity of the youngest. He was spitting water, but he didn't actually drown, although he was as desperate as he was, his eyes wide for the river, when he reached the bank, sitting next to the other, who threw himself into the sand, exhausted.

"Why did you do that?" Seokjin shouted, but the other did not answer. He felt that. He felt it when he was grabbed. He looked at his feet, seeing that one of the boots was missing. It was real and lucid, and for the first time he was not alone.

It was not as if he always saw strange things, it was always time and again in his nightmares, some strange figure in the palace or the forest, with long spaces between appearances, sometimes so long that he got used to normality.

"I don't know." the prince mumbled.

After a moment, they started walking back to the palace in silence, getting there in just a few minutes.

"Prince Jeon!" Chung-hee exclaimed, when he saw his condition, with his clothes soiled by the dark water, with sand on his bibs and the entire back of his body, barefoot on one foot and with mud on the sole of his shoes on the other.

"I'm fine." he said to reassure him. Although the scare was over... He was far from well.

"Boy, you only grow in size! Run to your room, your teacher has arrived, he's been waiting for almost an hour and you haven't even had lunch!"

Jungkook wrinkled his nose, thinking about that teacher. Probably an elderly man, surly and quarrelsome, who would force him to do a series of senseless things, to have the ideal posture and speech, and also talk about subjects that were far from interesting. As if he didn't already know that.

He sighed, ready to obey, but coming from the door of his study, his teacher left.

The man dressed in a blazer vest, dress pants, and square glasses. The jaw was marked, the lips were full, plump, and firm expression. Perhaps the opposite of what he expected.

Jungkook frowned his eyebrows, staring at his features, which were not completely foreign to him. He locked eyes with that man, for longer than he probably should, feeling something moving restlessly inside him.

He noticed when he clearly swept his body up and down, frowning at what he saw, taking a short breath, at last, crossing his arms with his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Prince Jeon?"

Jungkook nodded again, not sure what else to say, still standing in the same place, exchanging looks with Seokjin and Chung-hee. What should he say?

"Hm... Didn't you hear Mr. Chung, Prince? Please go upstairs and change your clothes, we cannot have classes under these conditions. And, Sir... can you take his food to the office? We need to optimize time. I'll wait inside." he ends, smiling just a bit. Jungkook did not know if he felt trapped by the orders upon arrival, or relieved by the professor's calm smile. Maybe surprised too, that he looks young.

"There it is toothy... You have a long day ahead of you." Seokjin said hitting his back, laughing. Jungkook clicked his tongue, taking his friend's hand away, and going where he should.

His mind was still confused, and the feeling of fear was not gone. But it was time to face real life.

With the reign approaching, his birthday, his decisions.

But maybe, just dealing with the new professor, for now, would be enough concern for him.


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decision
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. act or effect of deciding; determination.
> 
> 2.resolution taken after judgment; judgment, sentence.

|||

Jungkook entered his room, staying behind the door, allowing his body to rest on the solid wood. He was still scared.

Slowly, he raised his eyes to his feet, seeing his left barefoot. The feeling that he was going to die in that river, minutes ago, still ran through his mind, and the idea of having whatever was grabbing his foot caused him to shiver again, the sight of that pale hand pulling him down...  
He took a deep breath, starting to remove his clothes, going to the bathroom. Since he didn't want to go near the bathtub at that moment, he just dried himself off, cleaning himself as he could, changing everything he wore too, finally combing his hair over his forehead.

Taking a long breath, he decided to leave the room, down the stairs. Seokjin was at the patio door, arms crossed looking outside.

"What do you think?" Jungkook asks, and the other almost took a surprised jump.

"How are you, silly... What was that idea of standing on the boat in the middle of the river, you kid?"

Jungkook looked away, crossing his arms too and shaking his head. It wouldn't do any good to talk about this kind of thing with Jin. He made it clear that he didn't believe once, it wouldn't be now that he would have changed his mind. Even Jungkook doubted that if he had never seen or felt anything, he would be able to believe it. The first time he had a dream he had about his mother, he told his friend. He said not to think about it too much and not to worry. When he felt chills as he walked around the house, even with the windows closed, it was never something. The doors that closed alone now and then, for everything Seokjin had an explanation.

But that thing on the river was not a fuzzy memory of the middle of the night that could have been a dream, or something that happened when he was alone, and that was what alarmed the prince.

"You better go, the teacher can come and change your clothes because it is not suitable for his taste" Seokjin scoffed.

"Very funny I think I'm going to die laughing. I better get going." Jungkook sighed, staring at that room.

"Good riddance..." Jin replied, starting to whistle while leaving the entrance. Jungkook rolled his eyes, moving away from the older one, looking at the office door. After all that happened in that morning, having a boring class was not exactly what he wanted.

He knocked on the door twice, just for politeness, already entering at the same time, still hesitant.

"Come on in, Your Highness." Park asked. He was sitting at the table, next to the carved yellow glass window, in front of one of the wooden shelves, full of books like the others around them. Cross-legged, reading a book, just looked up enough to see the youngest, bowing.

"Excuse me, Sir." Jungkook suddenly felt bashful again, walking slowly until he took a place on the table facing each other. Park seemed focused again on his reading, so Jungkook took the time to analyze that man.

He must have been at most thirty years old due to smooth skin, his hair was brown and straight, his vest and pants were black, his legs crossed and his spine erect. He wore a black shirt under his tuxedo, and his coat was folded over another chair.

What kind of man was he? A monk who came from a monastery somewhere in Asia? The last time on his fifteenth birthday was, and Park didn't look like one. He wore no religious signs or accessories that the prince could see, except for a silver wristwatch and glasses. The nose was small and somewhat delicate, despite the well-defined jaw. The almond-brown eyes, staring at him at that very moment.

The prince had a small startle when he noticed that he had been caught investigating the professor's appearance for who knows how long. Should he apologize or say something? Without really knowing, he just looked away, into his hands on his lap, starting to wiggle his fingers together, pulling a little on the sleeve of his white linen blouse.

"Is there any problem, Your Highness?" Mr.Park asks, and Jungkook shifts further in the chair, getting up just enough to pretend to be fixing his pants, stretching them on his knees and sitting down again.

"None, sir." Jungkook replies, looking briefly at him and returning to look away.

Park smiled. Openly.

"No need to call me sir. Professor is enough."

Jungkook tried to formulate something, still surprised by the friendly smile.

"T-then... I assume that I can ask you not to call me Highness too." the prince stammered, slowly. The other maintained his smile, lowering the book and placing it on the table.

"But... This is your title. Noble. That's how you get used to being called." Mr. Park answered. Jungkook listened but didn't agree, so he just shut up.

Park diminished his smile, returning to lean completely back in his chair, still staring at the student.

"You know, Your Highness... If you don't like something... There's no problem in saying so. But keep your posture. Keep what you want." Jungkook raised his eyebrow at the older man's speech, but before he said anything in response, there was a knock at the door. Chung-hee came in, tray in hand.

Silently he put it on the table, and Jungkook thanked him quietly. The older of the three left, leaving them both to remain silent.

"Eat, please don't bother with me." Park asked, pulling his book again.

Jungkook uncapped the dish, finding a soup.

"Chung-hee..." he murmured, knowing it had been on purpose. He hated soup, but he had done everything out of order that day, and that was a way for Chung to put him on the line.

"Is there any problem?" Park asked, once again.

"Uh?" Jeon eyed him.

"I asked if there is something wrong with your food, Your Highness."

Jungkook almost pouted for the title but concentrated on his plate. "No. Nothing much." he took the first spoon to his mouth, thanking it for having something to occupy it in the professor's presence.

Jungkook knew he was being watched now and then, but he tried to get busy eating, the sooner that class ended the sooner Park would leave.

He used the napkin to dry his lips even though he hadn't eaten everything, covering and pushing the tray, having Park's gaze on him. He shifted in his chair, trying to maintain his posture. "I'm done."

"Really?" Park asks in a tone that Jungkook was unable to recognize what it was. It was strange to have someone outside the palace seeing his face, but he knew that Park was only there under a contract signed with his father, and he probably had his life investigated before he could set foot on the Jeon's estate.

"So, since it is finished, let's talk about you. Your age, name, what you like to do, and all the things you want to add." The professor said. Jungkook stared at him, for a second. Okay, so he didn't expect it. What difference did it make what he liked or disliked? Just teach the class and go!

"I... I assume that... You already know my name." he pointed out while trying to work out the answers.

"Well remembered. So... Who are you, Jungkook?"

The youngest took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and crossing his heels. He knew very well what Park was doing.

In the prince's adulthood speech, which he heard about since he was a child, there were a series of questions that he had to answer to present himself before the people. His name, age, who he was, and how he intended to rule. It was no surprise that a professor who teaches etiquette and communication started from that point.

For Seokjin, he would answer something funny right away, or something that would cause a childish fight between them, and they would soon forget. For Chung, he would say a simple "I don't know yet". His father never asked him that. There weren't many people who really wanted an answer.

"I am the prince of Korea. Born in Busan province. Nineteen years. I intend to..." before it continued, Park held up his hand to stop talking.

He took a deep breath, letting the air escape through his thick lips, staring at the youngest. "I did not ask who your highness was, Jeon. I asked who Jungkook is. Because at the moment I see that they are two different people. I made it easy, I even decided which role you should play. Or fail to interpret."

Jungkook frowned at him sheepishly.

"I-I'm not pretending."

"But you are not allowing yourself too. The one that you described, may well be your speech of adulthood, or even coronation. But I came to talk to Jungkook, my new student. We will have frequent classes, long meetings in this very office. If we don't know each other well, how will I know how to teach you?"

Jungkook did not reply immediately. As much as that man was probably right, that situation was too uncomfortable.

"I'll give you time to think. When you have an answer that you like, please tell me. Until then... We continue with the subjects of the classes."

And so they didn't exchange any more direct words, read two chapters and Park's watch beeped. This one said he should go, getting up, and Jungkook mentally thanked him for it. He would give anything to take classes with an old Monk if the first day was uncomfortable like that, what would the others be like?

"It was a pleasure to talk to you, Your Highness." Park said, and they nodded to each other, before heading to the office door. The older one opened it, giving way, and Jungkook went ahead, feeling his eyes on him during the whole process.

"I'll accompany you to the door." The prince said, but hr just wanted to leave and go to Seokjin to complain about Park. They went in silence again to the exit door." See you."

Park held his wrist before they left, totally surprising the youngest with the touch. Jeon looked slowly until he saw his wrist being gently held by him, which he released immediately.

"I wanted to say that... My class today was not intended to make you ashamed, or hopeless." he said, looking into the prince's eyes. "It was just the first day, I hope you didn't create the worst impression."

Oh.

"No... You didn't, Professor. It's all right." Jungkook said, sincerely. He didn't have to concentrate his energies on actually hating someone for so little. Even if it wasn't going to save him from gossip with Seokjin next.

"Toothy..." Jungkook almost took off his shoe to hit Seokjin, who arrived in a hurry, stop calling him when he saw that he was still accompanied. He saw when Park suppressed a smile at the nickname. "Good night." Seokjin bowed.

"Good night." Park replied." I am going to go. See you later." He said, moving away and going to the path that guides to the gates. Seokjin didn't see it in time to dodge Jungkook's hand, which hit his neck.

"Ouch" What was that for, dude?"

"Toothy? He's the new teacher, don't you know that? I couldn't answer half a question today, and now look at what you've done..." Jungkook complained.

"I don't care? How can you beat your Hyung? I'm older than you, you know?"

"Older, more idiot, more boring... Who can even take it?"

"I will pretend patience with you. But it's for a good cause. Hanu ate the new food brand, but it was so little, or half as much as it should have been. It's getting quieter and quieter." Jin said, and the irritation was gone from the youngest face in an instant. The older one followed, after checking the professor out, already distant. Upon arriving at the stable, Hanu was really quiet, in the corner of the place. Jungkook approached the animal, slowly, since it was almost apathetic to him.

"Hey... How are you, boy?" he caressed his head without problems while talking.

Seokjin was behind him in silence. "What do you think he has?" Jungkook asks. The older man looked him straight in the eye, frowning. He knew very well what that meant for a horse, although Hanu was too young, abnormalities do happen. But I would never have the courage to throw a truth like that at Jungkook.

"He... He must be tired, unaccustomed to the new ration. Kind of weak. Maybe he prefers grazing... We'll see all of that. I just wanted you to see him since you guys are good friends too." Jin answered.

Jungkook nods minimally, still with his eyes on the black horse, staying with him for a bit, before getting up and following Jin out, letting the animal rest.

"So..." Seokjin started. "What about the little teacher?"

Jungkook sighed. "Oh... He..."

"How was it? I still don't understand why they sent someone so young, like him."

"I had plans to complain a lot about him with you. I don't know, the questions he asked me, his presence... It's kind of intimidating." Jungkook said. And also, that feeling... the Professor's face wasn't that unfamiliar.

"Has he done something bad?" Jin asked again.

"What? No, no... After class he even apologized in case he upset me. I just... I still don't know what to think of him. Anyway, I won't be thinking too much, I have other things to worry about." _How I'm going to sleep tonight,_ he thought. "You know, he even made me eat in front of him, lunch, afternoon snack. He just stayed there, quiet." Despite what he just said, Jungkook mumbled, remembering

"And what about it, you wanted him to eat with you?" Jin raises an eyebrow.

"Uh? No. It is just strange to have to eat with someone in silence by my side." Jungkook said, averting his eyes.

"Then, did you wanted him to say something? He must not teach you while you eat."

"Jeez, Jin, you take everything literally, incredible."

"I see things as they are."

"Can we not talk about the verb _to see_ tonight?" Jungkook asks, even if Seokjin would not understand the context, or believe it.

"You should have more respect with me."

"You should have more respect with me." Jungkook mimicked, and they started joking fun without purpose while laughing. When they stopped, already near the entrance, Seokjin sighed.

"Jungkook... Can I ask you something?"

"Already asked." The prince answered, smirking

"No, something else...?" Jin insisted.

"Just asked again."

" Kid, I'll kick you from here to your room." Jin said. Jungkook laughed, holding on to his friend's heel, who stopped the threat by becoming serious again. "You... Don't you feel like leaving here? I know you go out at events. But they are always masquerading parties. Or the Prince's Day, on your birthday. Don't you want to... Know what's out there? Really know what you've never seen?"

Jungkook pondered. Since he was a child, he heard that after he became king, he would have time for that. His father really left home a lot, traveling. But it never seemed to be for fun or to get to know the world and what it had to offer. The truth is that everything that he lived was based on appearances. What appeared to be, was probably yes.

"I have no idea. Sometimes it seems so much that everything I need is within my reach. I have my father, your mother, Mr. Chung. My horse. I have to study and learn several things. There isn't always time to think about what I don't have yet. Besides... This has always been my life. There is nothing out there that I know enough to want to change all of that." Jungkook answered. Although Jin would never believe him about his ghost's stories, he was still his best friend. The best listener too. 

Seokjin nods, even though he disagrees with every word. "I think the opposite. I think that not knowing things should make you more curious."

Jungkook shrugged. He really didn't always think about that kind of thing. He had a routine, which he has always followed. That was it.

"I can go out. I am no prisoner. But I have what I need here. _When it changes and what I need isn't in reach..._ I'll go after it." He answers, firmly. The older one shrugs.

"I'll be a pilot plane." Jin replies, simply. Jungkook smiled brightly when he heard that, it was great to know that Seokjin had something he wanted to do.

"Will you?"

"Ya, don't you dare laugh. I know it is impossible. But I always liked the idea of flying so much... Being on top of it all here."

Jungkook followed his friend's gaze to the lake in front of the palace, decorative, with a fountain.

"There is nothing impossible about it." Jungkook replied. Before Jin answers, they heard Chung-hee's voice at the door, drawing their attention.

"It's dinner time. You need to sleep early to wake up ready tomorrow. You will have classes in the morning and the afternoon." he said. Jungkook looked at his friend, saying goodbye.

"Won't you go to your house?"

Seokjin denied, looking at the lake. "I'll stay just a little longer."

Jungkook frowned a bit, feeling something tighten his chest, for a second, looking at his friend.

"Right... See you tomorrow." Jungkook said.

He took his place at the table, noticing that his father was already waiting for him.

"Good night, son..." he said, smiling slightly, but not looking at him.

The king was always polite, and there were few times that he raised his voice with his son, most of those few, during some fighting training, since Jungkook was always obedient. He seemed concerned about things involving the kingdom, traveled a lot, but somehow, Jungkook got used to it. He also feels like he has no right to complain. His father is the King, after all, and he was used to obeying.

Another issue in his personality, he got used to it easy.

"How was your day?"

"Uh..." Jungkook ponders. Maybe he shouldn't talk about the teacher, because his father could ask how the class went. And although Park had apologized, all those questions were not exactly "pleasant". "Fine, I went out with Seokjin to fish." _I fell in the river,_ he thought. "I went to see Hanu. He looks sad."

The father sighs. "Hanu is a wild horse, maybe he doesn't like the environment here. Perhaps we should encircle a pasture and leave it free in it."

"It's a good idea." Jungkook answered, but still remember the episode in the morning. "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Hmn." he mumbled.

"What do you think about apparitions?" Jungkook questions, being direct, knowing that if he thought too much he wouldn't have the guts to ask. Honestly, he could almost feel the tightness in his ankle again. 

His father looked at him for a few seconds, before eating again. "What kind of apparitions? What you mean?" he asks calmly.

"Vultures. Voices. Shadows." he answeres. _hands._

Jeon chewed calmly while he seemed to think until he looked at his son. "I think that if this world different from ours exists, we cannot see it. Perhaps curiosity about it makes us think and imagine so much that the mind plays tricks on us."

Jungkook frowned thinking. As much as it made sense, none of it seemed like an illusion.

"But what if... What if by chance, one of us managed to cross that line? And... Being able to see what's on the other side?"

His father moved his chin for a moment. "Then maybe this line does not exist. "he responds. "But... What are all these questions? Have you read it in a book?"

The son looks at him for a few seconds. "Of course. Sir," he said, lowering his head then.

"Don't think too much. Maybe you shouldn't research too much about these things, or waste your time. Either way, we will never know the answer. " he said, ending that conversation. They finished their dinner in silence, saying goodbye and each going to their rooms next. Chung-hee, even after Jungkook grew up, used to be the last to see him every night, as if he were still a boy.

"Chung... Do you remember anything about my mother?" Jeon asks, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, while the other seemed to straighten his clothes for the next day.

He stops, seeming to reflect on the question. "Well... I arrived when you were six. She was long gone." he answered.

Jungkook looks at the leather chair forming a slight pout on the lips.

"You... Do you think she is looking at me somewhere? Like in books and cinematography?" The prince asked.

Chung looks at him for a few seconds. He looked like he was still six, sometimes.

 _People never change too much to the point of completely leaving what was once behind,_ that's something Jungkook used to think. Maybe, it was the same, even when... Even when death comes.

"If this is possible, I do believe that she is looking at you. And she must be curious about who you are going to become. "Chung says. He always had the most comforting words.

Jungkook opens a small smile without showing his teeth.

"I think if she were here, everything would be different. I don't hate my life now, I don't. But I think everything would be just..." he stops. Maybe, everything that happened this day, made him think too much. "different."

Chung nods, not wanting to say anything else. As he had his parents until a good age, it was difficult to imagine himself without one of them, putting himself in the place of the youngest.

"Want to hear something interesting?" Chung asks and the prince already smiles knowing that there was some wonderful story coming, that he would never know if it was true or not. "I was a tamer of tigers when I was twenty-three years old. It was only for a month and a half, in a circus."

He started to tell him about the experience, making Jungkook smile, until he laughed at what he was talking about. He was fired because he fell in love with a juggler. It was forbidden to get involved with colleagues. And the prince became sleepy. Just like when he was six.

"Chung... Can you turn the armchair to the wall? And get rid of it tomorrow?" Jungkook asks, staring at the furniture. Chung just nods without question it, which makes Jeon thankful.

"Good night. Turn off the lights soon or you won't wake up ready tomorrow." he said, closing the door.

"Good night." Jungkook murmured, staring at the door. He pulled a book from the headboard, trying to focus on it. He needed to sleep but knew he was going to be rolling over in bed, thinking and imagining too much if he didn't stuff his head with something else.

"Damn..." he murmured, putting the book aside, noting that it was mythology. He didn't even want to know anything about it, for now. So he decided to think.

Seokjin's mother, Kim Yoon, was the closest female figure with whom he had contact since childhood. She was always attentive, calm, and sometimes called her son's out, even if it was Jungkook who was doing what he shouldn't have done. This earned him some fights with Jin.

She cooked and before Chung-hee arrived, tidied his room and took care of him. But when he happened to call her mother, by chance, the next day Chung-hee was his new caretaker. He needed to get rid of this idea of wanting to have a mother if he didn't have one.

And now grown up, he should also forget, no matter how difficult it was, like when she appeared in dreams. He closed his eyes little by little, without notice, and ended up starting to doze off, even with the lights on.

_"Dad?" The boy called, opening the door to King Jeon's room, after barely being able to turn the knob, because it was too small. The other woke up, trying to see him in the dark. "The sky is making a lot of noise. like a growl.” The older man almost smiled, it seems, making space on the bed with light taps._

_He closed the door, running over to his father, and taking cover under the covers. Months ago, he would never do that, because his father wasn't like this to him. But then..._

_"It is just a storm, it will soon pass. At this time of year, the rain comes very strong and cold, even with ice rocks. It's impossible to get out there now, you know?"_

_Jungkook opened his eyes wide, raising his eyebrows at the suit._

_"But if we sleep now, tomorrow we will have a clear and clear sky to receive us." the king continued._

_"And... what if we don't?"_

_"We can always stay at home. Our home is the safest place in the world for you, Jungkook."_

He opened his eyes, feeling an absurd heat in his body, while sweat ran down the sides of his cheeks, coming from his forehead too. Instinctively, he looked at the chair in front of the bed, but it was turned as it should. He removed the covers, noticing the roar of thunder outside the palace.

It would soon rain.

|||||

"With this Machiavelli made clear the best way to behave in the face of this. It is in this profile that you fit, understand?"

Jungkook was immersed in his thoughts while Professor Park spoke. He stopped, crossing his legs and reclining in his chair, watching the boy. He stayed that way for a long time, sometimes his eyes widened, then went back to normal, completely oblivious to Park's observation.

The latter finally gave up, seeing that he just wouldn't be able to reach Jeon in any way.

"Are you afraid?" he question, without getting an answer. How distracted was he? "Maybe the idea of being king scares you a little, huh? Being something always scares us. To be different from what we are today..." His voice dropped as if he was talking to himself.

Then he raised his hand, drawing it closer to the youngest, reaching out to him and finally stealing his attention.

"Hm? Did you ask anything? I didn't hear the last sentence..." Jungkook said quickly, touching the back of the neck and staring at the outstretched hand.

"Won't you take my hand?" Park asks. Jungkook looks at the palm, suddenly anxious. Why did he want that?

Slowly, he approached his, feeling the teacher welcoming him at once, transmitting warmth.

"My name is Park Jimin, Jungkook. Can we go for a walk outside ?." Why had he presented himself again?

Jungkook barely managed to react, just getting up and following the professor. He put his hands back, walking beside Jeon in silence, as they slowly skirted the long edge of the lake, in front of the palace.

"I came from abroad very recently, Jungkook." he said, and Jungkook stayed silent for a second. Should he answer something?

"Hm... You seem to have come from somewhere else." Jeon comments and Jimin nods, sighing when staring at Jungkook's dark chocolate eyes. Jungkook felt bare, for a second.

"I still don't know if my impressions are right... But you are the first of your entire race that I see that is so..." the professor mumbled. Jungkook stopped in place when he heard Jimin's words. Race? What was it, an animal now? He certainly wasn't talking about race in terms of ethnicity, since he was also Asian, Korean, obviously, by the features.

"What do you mean?" Jimin laughed.

"You seem extremely lost. I did find many lost people where I went, but you... You just have everything ready around you, your future decided and all the decisions easily made. But still... You're completely lost."

Jungkook was angry. So Park was the guy who judged everyone he saw? "I'm not lost... Sir" he replied, walking again and Park did the same, taking a short run to continue beside him, with a smile on his face.

"Can I ask what are you smiling at? Jungkook asked. It wasn't funny at all.

"To a frightened student and without an opinion you got pretty smart today, huh? Ignoring my class altogether, positioning yourself, speaking in that tone..."

Jungkook frowned. "Ah... I'm sorry..." He ran his hand over the back of his neck, bewildered. He didn't even realize he had done it all.

"Why are you so nervous? Maybe I can help you."

"What? No... I'm sorry, I just... "he sighed "It was nothing big. "he said, looking at the floor.

"I am also, Jungkook." Jimin answered, suddenly. As the other only seemed to expect it to continue, he continued. "I'm also lost. One voice tells me to follow a path, and another to follow a completely different one. We all are."

The youngest wanted to contest again, saying that nothing was lost. But suddenly... He just wanted to hear Park a little more.

"What are you going to do?" Jungkook asks.

Jimin shrugged. "I'm doing something. But still..."

He said nothing more, and Jeon started to think what he meant by all that. Even after all his lack of attention during classes, he still seemed to want contact with the student. Before they completed the tour, entering the palace, Jungkook gently grabbed the sleeve of Jimin's shirt, letting go immediately, it was just a way to get his attention. "If you... If you had no choice... What do you do then?"

Jimin seemed to ponder for a few moments, turning fully to the prince.

"There is always a choice, Jungkook. Even if you don't see it, there will always be more than one option."

Jungkook felt a tightness in his chest. "But all of this... It's driving me crazy. And I can't even talk about it." He mumbled, referred to the things circulating in his mind, which involved more than he could comment with a stranger.

Jimin continued to stare at him, even though Jungkook didn't look him in the eye. "It's driving me crazy too," he said in a vague tone as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Jungkook!" Seokjin arrived screaming, coming from the back of the palace, scaring them both.

"Jin, what happened, why are you yelling like that? "Jungkook asks, staring at the desperate friend.

"Hanu, he is breathing strangely, and breaking things in the stable." In an instant, the two were running, and Park was not stopped, going after. Upon reaching the wooden door, it was possible to hear the animal's loud and uneven breath, dropping metal buckets and neighing, albeit in a somewhat hoarse way.

Jungkook had wide eyes, and two other employees tried to contain Hanu but keeping some distance.

"Hanu, Hanu, no!" Jungkook yells, trying to approach him, but the black horse neighed even higher, standing on both hind legs, causing the prince to end up falling against the ground, being immediately helped by Seokjin.

"You went crazy?"

"But he will get hurt like that!"

"And you too! Getting in the way won't help!" Jin said back.

Jungkook saw when Jimin passed them, rolling up his white shirt sleeves and throwing his glasses in the hay.

"Get out of here."

"Mr. Park!"

"Do as I said." he shouted in an authoritarian tone. The noise made by the horse was loud, but even so, his voice was louder. The prince took one last look at Hanu, before speaking.

"You all didn't listen? Let's go out." Jungkook said. Obeying orders was always easy, but in that case, it was simply necessary.

They stayed at the door, while the noise still came from inside the stable.

"This professor, what does he know about horses?" Jin asked

"I have no idea, Jin." h said still afflicted, and worsened when Hanu neighed even louder. Together they entered again, seeing the horse cornered in the corner of the wall, and Jimin with palms outstretched, as a sign of surrender.

"What are you doing?"

Park did not answer, seemed to speak softly, just for the animal to hear, Hanu gradually seemed to move less, breathing a little more slowly, and gradually stop neighing and grunting, until he started to lie down on the floor. Jungkook and Seokjin were static, gasping at Jimin's extremely calm attitudes until he managed to touch the animal, caressing its black fur, still whispering.

He got up and walked away slowly, the lying horse seemed to sleep even lying down, and not standing up as it should, but that didn't stop Jeon from becoming alarmed by the unusual behavior, going on impulse towards them.

"What did you do?"

"I calmed him down."

"But he is lying down, is he alive?" Seokjin asks this time, approaching, but Jimin raises his hand.

"It is better to let him rest today, alone. Come early tomorrow to see how he is doing, it may take a few days to get back to normal. But if everything goes well, it will be fine soon." Jimin said, picking up his briefcase from the floor, walking out of the stable.

Jungkook was still watching Hanu sleep for a few more seconds, before getting up hurriedly following Jimin who was already a little far from him.

"Professor! Wait!" he called, running a little, but Park did not turn. "Park ... Park Jimin!"

When he reached it, the teacher stopped, facing the student.

"I... I didn't understand what you did. But... it worked. So I wanted to thank you."

Jimin stared at him in silence for a few seconds and seemed to study Jungkook's face, who ended up taking a step back for being too close. Was something wrong? "It's fine." he began, putting an end to the strange silence that was installed. "That horse seems to be important to you," he said giving a slight smile and walking again. Jungkook frowned, trying to remember something about the class to start a new subject, but he didn't remember anything at all, as Park pointed out. So he just decided to say anything that came to mind.

"Park... Jimin?" The other turned slowly, facing the youngest. "See you tomorrow?"

He smiled softly, looking at the floor for a moment before looking back at the youngest. "Till tomorrow, Jungkook."

Jeon was still watching his figure move away until he reached the gates, passing the guards and disappearing.

Park Jimin was a peculiar person, may be different from what he was used to, and he didn't know anything about him, so he had no idea what to think about him.

But it was no big deal, Jimin was just another teacher.


	3. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link/Call
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. bonding effect or effect; ligament, ligature.
> 
> 2\. junction between two or more things; union, connection

"Plato then divided his students into three types. The bronze ones, who studied less and took care of the city's survival. Then those with a silver soul, who took care of the defense. And finally those who had a golden soul, and took care of the government. The lustful ones would be the producers, the emotional ones the guardians, and the rational ones would be the rulers." Finished Park, noticing Jungkook's attentive eyes on him, different from the class the day before.

He looked away from the book a little, crossing his legs slowly, and propping himself up on the chair. "Then I do have a hard-work student" he commented. Jungkook adjusted his position, straightening his spine and looking away for a moment before answering.

"This subject is interesting." he shrugged.

Park laughed for a bit, seeming to disagree, or at least distrust the justification. "So... What value would you give to yours? For your soul." he asked, and strangely his tone of voice made the youngest feel chills down the spine, for an instant. And then, he thought. He was a prince, he would fit the race of rulers. Even though he didn't know how the rest of the people lived, he was sure that he had the highest technology, the best educators, materials and the like. Then, his soul would be golden, right? But somehow... "Maybe it's worth as much as the others. Anybody's." the prince answered.

Park's expression moved between surprise and approval, but it eased again in an instant.

Jungkook was restless. The truth is that he wanted to ask the teacher some questions, but he just couldn't find the right time to ask. About the horse. About himself, and the future. Park appeared to be little more than his age, but his gaze was that of someone who knew so much that the world seemed to be tedious. Perhaps that is why he found it interesting to give him that answer.

"And what do you say about your future, Your Highness?"

Jungkook shifted in his chair again, running his hand over the varnished carved wooden support, uncomfortable with the treatment the teacher seemed to love using. He looked at Park again, this time in the brown eyes. Uh? The expression is cold, but the eyes...

"What should I say about it?" A serene question, still unable to stop watching the warm eyes, expecting something. "Things are as they should be. Fate judges humanity, professor."

Park laughed, posing the closed book on the table, hitting his glasses on his face, only then looking back at the student.

"If fate judges humanity, is there really a reason to have a king?"

His tone was so calm and safe, it made Jungkook feel stupid, but somehow satisfied too. Because as much as Park was strange, he had instigated him in some way from the first day to think.

"I don't know, Sir. You tell me." Jeon murmurs, feeling his heart race, since he wasn't used to stare people in the eyes for so long.

Park watches him for a few seconds in the quiet room, before opening his mouth again, taking a breath and removing his glasses, running a hand through his brown hair for a moment, Jungkook's eyes following every moviment.

"Ask me, Jungkook. What do you wanna know." he said, in a low, calm voice.

The prince frowned, thinking about before saying anything. What exactly was he talking about? From the history of the horse, the kingdom... Or something else? Since that strange conversation from before... He couldn't stop thinking about what they both really meant.

"Let's set an agreement." he murmured. "No lies." The teacher held out his hand in the direction of Jungkook, hoping he would shake it.

No lies? Both of them? Is that what he meant?

"I will listen to everything you have to say." The professor completes his statement. Jungkook took a deep breath, before taking his cold hand with long, thin fingers, to Park's flushed, smaller hand. The grip.

The temperature of the whole room seemed to drop dramatically in an instant, while his ankle from the event of days ago started to burn, as if it touched boiling water. And the bedroom chair came to mind. And his mother. I wanted to tell Park Jimin about all this.  
About how he could never explain these things. about how his mind worked in some different way. Always. But then... The room just went quiet, and cold.

He wanted to withdraw his hand, but felt the other's thumb slide gently over the back of his hand, for an instant before releasing it. The room seemed to be normal again, or maybe nothing has ever changed. Did he really stroke his hand? Maybe not.  
Sometimes, Jungkook isn't sure if he should trust his own eyes. His own mind.

He swallowed hard, looking at his hand in his lap, intertwining the other next to it, in an attempt to warm himself.

He just really wasn't used at all.

Park who watched him decided to comment on. "You have cold hands."

Jungkook didn't say anything about it, what should he answer after all? Thank you? He didn't understand the comment, so he decided not to say anything about it. But he had a lot of things to talk about.

"I..." his voice finally came out. Really low, as if he didn't meant to talk. But he did. "my horse. What did you... What did you do?

Park pondered. "I calmed him down."

"But how? He's sick, he was desperate, but suddenly... He was fine." Jungkook said, looking back at his professor. The amond eyes glued to his doe ones. Locked together, and the books spread over the table were no longer that important.

Anf the room was really silent, for that brief moment.

"It is a technique to master. If you go to the horse, yell at it, kick, run around, or whip, it will only get scared even more. You have to show the position of dominator, not tamer, so he will simply do what you want" he sighed, to face Jungkook, and seemed to analyze his face. "You look him in the eyes, show your hands and that is unarmed. It makes it trust you. After that, even if you kill the horse, he will die trusting in what he saw, if what he saw was a convincing look and posture."

Jungkook kept looking at him.

"I do not want him to die..." Jungkook murmurs, leaving Park's presence aside for a moment, and thinking about his horse. He has been good company since he arrived, and a novelty in the monotonous life of the prince.

"I'm sure that we can take care of that." Park says. Jeon looks into his eyes thoughtfully. He wanted to talk. He wanted to ask. But the moment he opened his mouth, he heard a knock on the living room door.

Park took off his glasses again patiently.

"Come in." Jeon said. Chung appeared.

"Prince Jeon, it's time for the end of class. Seokjin asked to notify that he arrived. And your father wants to talk to you."

Jungkook frowned, finally letting the air out, facing Park again.

"Well, I think we're done for today." The teacher started to collect his materials, and got up, picking up his leather briefcase on the table. Jungkook was frustrated at being interrupted, but nodded. He saw the paper that was left on the furniture, Park have written something down.

The professor stopped on the way, turning to the youngest. "But I will be at your disposal, Jungkook. As a reward for being a good student, feel free to call me. Like I said, I’m willing to listen to you. About whatever it is." he completed, leaving the room.

And in a second, Jungkook was alone.

|||

Thoughtful, after changing clothes, the prince left his room.

Sometimes reality seemed too distorted, and it made him feel helpless. It wasn't as if he had felt this before more than a few times.

He didn't know how to play soccer, nor was he good at sports that Jin seemed to dominate. He didn't have his mother present. He didn't show his face, and he saw different people only a few times a year. At the turn of the season, Prince's Day, Korea's birthday, when his father's birthday was celebrated as well. One or another party. He had no control over his life in many ways.

Not all of this had an immediate solution. And certain things could never be solved, like his mother's absence.

He looked at himself in the mirror, finding the dark, round eyes on his face, the thin lips, the jaw that seemed to be taking shape. The nose was no longer too big for the face, everything seemed to be falling into place. At least externally. He opened the door, leaving his room, going down the first flight of stairs. Before he went downstairs, he heard two familiar voices on his right. Again.

"But Jungkook doesn't know that." listening to his name was the only thing that really stopped him, suddenly minimally interested. Being who he was, and being where he was, it was common for him to be a subject matter for others.

"Whether he knows about it or not, it is something that directly affects both parties. And we gave you a chance, so don't waste it." The other person's voice responded. What did they say? He moved a little closer to the door leaning back, looking through the crack.

"I still have time before talking to my son about all this."

"Then use that time and speak. Because if you wait any longer, I will speak myself." the other informed, rising from his place. With no more time to listen, Jeon ran up the stairs, hurrying down. What did those two say so much, that involved him? He never thought he was the curious type when it came to his father. But this case was different. Besides, who was the other person? That man he've always saw visiting your house?  
He sighed, knowing he couldn't ask about it, since he shouldn't be listening to anything. He decided to knock, when he put on his mask.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, father." Jeon replies.

"Right. Come in... Jungkook confirmed what he had suspected, noticing the other man. That same man. Brownish hair, young face, dimples in his face, tall. It was the same. What did they say about him?

He bowed minimally, greeting the outgoing man, who did exactly as he did, giving his father one last look before he actually left.

"Jungkook... Sit down. I would like to show you some documents, yes?"

Jungkook nodded, watching his father open a drawer. He pulled out a sheaf of papers, placing them on the table.

"There are some files about the city And about other contries. Nothing big, but you need to know about them, since there is no one who can teach you."

Jungkook made an expression of doubt. What about Park? Jungkook thought it was his job to take care of these matters.

"No one? Not even the teacher?" he asked, his father, distracted by the papers, denied it.

"No. Art teachers and writers are not apt for that, right?"

"Yes, but what about..." he mumbled, thinking about Mr.Park.

Jungkook froze, turning sharply to the side, looking for the voice that said "no". It did not come from his father, it was like a cold breath in his ear, like an immediate and ghostly presence, which disappeared the same moment he appeared right beside him, forbidding him to speak.

"Jungkook? Jungkook?" His father called him, but his cold blood, his head with a loud ringing in his ears prevented him from acting, he was only able to stick more to the chair, squeezing the two handrests tightly.

His mind was a complete mess. Again.

"Jungkook, what happened?" His father slapped the table, which made him jump in place, still too scared by any noise or movement.

He wanted to go back to his room, wrap himself in the sheets. Hide.

"Nothing." His voice came out small, breathless. The other, after a few moments, went back to talking about the papers, but Jeon barely listened.

There was something very wrong with him.

|||

"And then I bought a piece of fine wood. It is easy to carve." Seokjin comments. "Jungkook? Jungkook!"

"What? Stop screaming!"

"I will not stop! If you want me to stop, at least listen, you Toothy!"

Jeon rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you again, brat?

"Nothing."

"There's always something, speak up!"

"Why should I speak up if you never believe in anything?" he asked impatiently. And they went silent.

Seokjin thought for a few moments, before talking again.

"Do this have anything to do with your... visions?" he asked, already with a smile line on his mouth. The youngest rolled his eyes again, up to the stairs. "Ya, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep, which is the best I do, right?"

"Jungkook-ah, I just asked..."

"You asked, without really wanting to know. I'm fine enough with my mind upside down, I don't need to be laughed off at because of it." he got up and stamped his foot, and Seokjin still called him, but he did not return.

He entered the dark corridor, going to his room. Maybe if he pretend that he wasn't be shaking, he would be able to get in normally. He hurried past, going to his room, Chung was already there, packing his things.

"Good night, Jungkook."

Jeon stood in the middle of the room, and murmured a greeting. He was tired, with so many things going through his mind. Disturbing things.

He got ready quickly to sleep, closing his eyes, was already feeling sorry for yelling at Seokjin. He didn't want to talk with Chung and ending up gighting with him too, so he just got quiet.

"Sleep well, Jeon..."

"The light. Leave it on." he asked, feeling angry at the fact that he looks like a child. But Chung would understand, and not ask questions, which was important.

When he was a child, at least he could go to sleep with his father.

"Right. Good night."

Chung said closing the door.

Damn, silent, dark, hateful room. The prince cursed in his mind, however much that would not change anything. He couldn't sleep even with the light on. The anxiety about the future was greater than the fear of the present that also manifested itself, leaving him restless in bed, turning around countless times. If there was really someone in that room ...

"Stop it." he said to himself, staring at the ceiling, feeling his heart racing. Fear was certainly one of the worst feelings. He sighed, trying to think of something else, feeling his body sweat under the blankets, but he wouldn't get out of them. No way. 

He tried to think.

Park. The teacher. He was a stranger, but in that class, he tried to get closer. He remembered the offer to make calls to him, crumpling the cover between her fingers. Of course he wouldn't call.

What would he talk to him about? About his dead mother, his visions, his distant father with his weird friend, the fear of becoming a King without knowing anything about the world?

He realized then that he would not stop the tought of talking to his professor for lack of subjects to discuss, but for the sake of them. Besides, just because he helped him with the horse does it mean that he was someone to be trusted?

He sat on the bed.

No. He was not. He lay down again, irritated, snorting. If he didn't sleep soon, he would have trouble waking up the next day.

He looked at the closed door.

|||

Was the palace too big and that quiet during the day? Well, it was much worse at night. Some of the lights were off, like those in the corridors, only the chandelier in the main courtyard at the foot of the stairs and their path were lit at any time.

Well, at least that's what Jungkook was discovering, when he went down them.

His legs were hard, cold and wobbly as if they didn't want to move, but he forced himself nonetheless, aware that it was just the result of fear. He continued up the steps, looking at the telephone with gilded details, on a large wooden piece of furniture, leaning against the wall. He thought about using that one or an office phone. He never had to actually call anyone, but as the phones were connected, he was able to talk to Seokjin even though he was at the entrance when they were younger. A real cordless phone.

He slid his hand down the banister slowly, before leaving the cold wood, looking in all directions. He swallowed, trying to remember the number the professor left on his desk.

When he failed, he retrieved the piece of paper in his pocket.

Call him. Speak up about everything. Hang up and pretend he didn't say anything the next day, it was a good plan, right? He wanted to convince himself that it was.

He approached the device, putting the hook in his ear. He dialed the first digit, the other, the next... He was calling.

Ring, ring. The ringing repeated for the fifth time and nothing. Maybe he was sleeping. Maybe he knew that Jeon would call and was ignoring it on purpose. Maybe it was just for politeness. Or...

_"Hello?_

In a jump, Jungkook put the phone back on the hook, then tapping his forehead. He hung up startled, not expecting him to answer so close to the moment when the call would likely go down without completing. But it was the Park's voice on the other side, he was sure of it. He blinked a few times, feeling his breathing slow. It was better to forget that. He put the paper away, running to the bottom of the stairs to go up. But the phone rang again.

The prince ran as fast as he could, putting the device to his ear to stop playing. He could hear breathing on the other side.

_"Highness?_

The voice was low, but enough for him to hear. He felt the air come out between his lips as he ran a hand through his hand. _Is that you...?_

Jungkook didn't answer, his voice didn't seem to function properly, and he was still afraid.

 _"I'm glad you called. But I can't know what you're thinking, unless you tell me. Did you want to test the number to see if it was a prank call?_ he heard a short, soft laugh from the other side, coming from him. Jungkook grabbed the hem of his pajama top.

His breath wasn't right. That wasn't right. But he still couldn't stop himself. He was just... restless. Helpless. And that teacher Park Jimin, held out his hand. He did it.

"No... I just don't know what to say." he finally stammered. He heard the other humming, showing that he heard.

_"How about talking to me about now? Why haven't you slept yet? Just out of anxiety to talk to me?"_

Jungkook snorted, smiling small. Park seemed to want to calm him down, even tried to be funny.  
And so, he almost tried back.

"Of course not, Sir." He answered, knowing much that Park desliked the treatment. But Park knew that he didn't like his own too.

_"So what?_

Jungkook looked at the empty floor, feeling uncomfortable again.

"I think it is not good to talk about it now..." he whispered. It was incredibly more comfortable to talk to him without having to look him in the eye, but the fact that he was alone still made him afraid, and talking about it would increase the feeling even more.

And Mr. Park was an understanding person.

 _"Right. So, is there anything you want to ask now?"_ He asked, with his soft voice.

They went silent again, stopping that whispers for a second. 

Jungkook heard once about people who work on phone companies. They probaly would have this kind of voice.

The prince prolonged the silence, touching the wood of the furniture.

 _"OK. So I'll tell you something. I can not sleep."_ the teacher said.

Jungkook frowned. "Why?"

Park sighed, looking tired. _"There are some things I need to learn, and they are prowling my mind. I can't shut it off."_

"Uh, so this is the kind of thing that keeps a teacher up at night?" Jungkook whispered back.

Park laughed softly. _"Then this is my true student? I wonder what made him make fun of me like that."_ Jimin said, melodically. The prince closed his eyes, listening to him.

He sighed. "I'm not making fun. I'm just... Dancing to the music."

_"Aren't we all, always?"_

Jungkook nodded, forgetting that he wouldn't see. He was going to ask him if he was tired now, but Park was faster.

_"While we're talking about dance, do you have classes? Every year your birthday has a ball, I suppose."_

Jungkook shrugged. "It's not like I danced, anyway."

_"Well, but a prince needs to know certain things... What do you do in your spare time? Watch something, go to town, read a book?"_

Jungkook pondered. His time was well regulated, his next day always planned.

"I don't have free time. I follow the routine."

 _"Really? I heard that you have a collection of books of the most diverse types available, and you don't even use them?"_ Park questions.

"I don't dispense a good reading. I just don't count as free time..." Jeon murmured. He heard the sound of boots outside, probably some soldier, and only then did he realize that he had been chatting with the professor for a long time. How strange was that?

"Professor Park, I have to go..."

 _"Jimin-ah? What are you doing? Get some sleep..." Jungkook heard a deep and dragged voice ask, do or the other side of the line. It wasn't Jimin's voice, but it was male and adult. Who would it be?_

He shook his head to get rid of that doubt, it was none of his business, besides what he shouldn't even have called, so it was best to pretend not to have heard anything. "I need to hang up, Sir."

 _"Uh? Hm... Yes. It is a pity that you took courage so late."_ Jungkook almost snorted again. 

"Not about courage, ok? It turns out that I remembered late at night, that's all." He said back and heard Park laugh softly on the other side. He couldn't avoid his own smile too.

__"Either way, good night, Jungkook. We should see each other the day after tomorrow, yes?"_ _

The prince hold on his own breath, for a second. When he let go of that phone, he would be alone again. 

"Yes."

_"Wait for me, then. Oh, feel free to call me if you want."_ he added, slowly talking. Jungkook pressed his lips together, nodding slowly too, and murmuring a monosyllabic word, putting the phone on the hook. 

He looked around, noticing that he was still alone, Chung didn't came after him. He probably was still asleep. That's good.

He stared at the doors, the stairs and then the back rooms, thinking about what to do. 

_|||_

Seokjin was sleeping peacefully in his room. Until he heard knocking on the window, and woke up scared by the noise. He pulled a piece of wood from under the bed, alarmed, before opening the heavy wooden window. 

"Get out!" he exclaimed, lifting the stick. 

"Ya, if you hit me with that I will break you!" Jungkook threatens too. 

"Jungkook?" he whispered, wanting to yell at the youngest, leaving the piece of wood in place again. 

"Yes, yes, get out of the way, hyung I'm going to jump." he said taking impulse to do it, with the help of the friend to enter, and fall in bed. 

'Ya! You scared me!" Jin said. 

"Really? But what were you afraid of? I thought you didn't believe or be afraid of anything." he mocked. 

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "I have fear of someone breaking in being a thief or something, even if these walls are protected. I thought you weren't talking to me." 

"And I'm not, this is a dream in your head." he said, fluffing the pillow to lie down, with his friend. Seokjin watched him for a few more moments, lying down too, huffing. They were silent for a while. 

Jungkook didn't want to stay alone again, with his damn mind. It was either call Jimin again, or go to Seokjin. He would go to Chung too, but he was no babie anymore. His father... no way. 

"Why are you awake?" Jin asked, breaking the silence. 

"You know the answer, just don't think it's a good enough justification." Jungkook replies, straight foward. 

"So are you kidding? Now that's it!" 

"I want to sleep if you want to talk, go talk by yourself outside." 

"Chung will pick you up by the ears tomorrow morning when he doesn't find you." 

Jungkook feigned snoring in response. Seokjin smiled small, giving two light pats on the friend's head. 

"There will always be a place for you here, you brat." he murmured. 

Jungkook did not reply. But he was grateful. 

_|||_

He was doing his homework, trying to concentrate on what he was writing, but he could feel Park's sharp eyes on him. 

He shifted in his chair, sighed, but the feeling of being watched did not stop. Precisely because of his experiences, this ended up being one of the worst feelings in the world. 

"Professor, I can't think if you keep monitoring me like this." 

"Your highness, forgive me. It's a habit of mine." Park replied, and his tone made the younger look at him, locking eyes. 

"I think I've done enough." he mumbled. Jimin nodded, getting up, passing him. Jungkook jumped in place when he stopped right beside him, tilting his body so that he was close to the prince who was sitting, looking at what he had written. 

Jungkook tought that he was going to talk about that essay, but Jimin had something different in mind. 

"So... You don't know how to dance?" he asked. Jungkook blinked. 

"Uh? What?" 

"I asked if you don't know how to dance." 

Jeon pondered. "And what would that have to do with the class, if I may ask, Sir?" 

The other stared at him, and he seemed to be closer than before. 

"Everything. You need to have all the gifts of a prince, don't you think?" 

Jungkook sighed wondering. "I do know how to dance." 

"Really? How many people have you danced with?" 

Jungkook remembered his dance lessons when he was ten and wanted to hide his face. The next memory was to spin the field with Seokjin. Yeah, it wasn't worth telling. 

"Several..." he murmured and Park laughed a little, quickly. 

Jungkook wanted to complain, but saw the other's hand extended to him, and stared, trying to process what it meant. 

That enviroment was just so... Friendly. 

"Want to dance a little?" Park verbalized the request, and Jungkook stopped looking at Jimin, fixing his eyes on the window in front of him, trying to pretend he hadn't heard, feeling his ears burning. 

If he did, Park would maybe forget about it, right? 

But he didn't, as if he knew that Jungkook would take longer to answer. 

"W-why?" he scratched the back of his head, scribbling the notebook again, without actually writing this time. 

"No reason. It's just a good way to relax. In addition to reinforcing what you told me, you already know how to do." 

Jungkook cleared his throat, looking around to avoid Jimin's piercing eyes. His voice was soft and authoritative at the same time, but it was easy to make Jungkook obey anyway. 

He got up slowly, facing the professor, in the middle of the room. Park smiled without showing his teeth, and held out his hand in his direction. Jungkook looked away before accepting, and felt the other's hand in the middle of his back. 

Park moved a little closer, so that they did not look each other in the eye, and that made the prince less apprehensive. He felt slightly led to start moving, this way and that, at a pace that was only in the teacher's head. 

"Don't you feel the difference between my feet and the ground?" Park asked calmly. 

"Wh-what? I didn't understand." Jungkook stammered, looking at his feet, making sure not to step on Jimin's. He heard his teacher's low, light chuckle. Good, someone was having fun. 

Jungkook sighed again, trying to relieve his tense shoulders. 

If he was the prince, why was he being led instead of the other way around? He wanted to question, but at the same time he wanted that closeness to end, it was too strange. He felt uneasy and restless inside, the warm hand holding his own, holding his body. 

Talking on the phone was more comfortable and exciting. 

Didn't made his heart go crazy like that, at least. 

He didn't call the day before, but just the idea of knowing that he did have someone he could call was encouraging. 

Hands. Warm hands. 

Jungkook used to play with Seokjin, when they fought or hugged each other, to get two or three hits from Chung in the head, or something like that by Kim Yoona. Park Jimin's hand now at the end of his spine, and the twenty centimeters that separated their bodies was an absolute novelty. Maybe they were closer now. 

Perhaps having his hand held by him was even more news. Holding hands was too intimate, how did people add it to dance moves, even with strangers? 

The feeling was really making him restless. Maybe he should talk. 

"I think the proximity in the dance is precisely to cause this discomfort. So people feel compelled to speak." Park commented, and Jungkook was surprised to be thinking about the same thing. 

The prince almost smiled, remembering about a book he read once. 

He nodded, knowing that it was now possible to have his movement noticed by Park. They were still spinning really slowly, but now and then he felt the touch of the other's fingertips pressing his back, and he cursed mentally for noticing it. 

"So... Is it another ruse for me to speak up? Couldn't you... Maybe, tie me and force myself?" he jokes. 

Park laughed. He didn't smiled at it, he laughed, even if only for a moment. Jungkook smiled, pleased that he understood the irony, not taking it seriously. 

"Of course not... Forcing gently is much more effective." Park answered. He pushed Jungkook away slightly, just to try to make him spin in the air, but the other man staggered with his arm, and could not complete the turn with dexterity, which made Jimin grin widely again, and Jungkook gave a low, shy, laugh too. 

"We have to talk seriously with those who gave you dance lessons." Park said, taking the prince back in his arms, this time, both hands in his waist. barely touching, but still... there. 

And again... His heart pumps so hard... 

"Seokjin is not a bad teacher." Jungkook joked, whispering, since he and Jimin were so close. 

"Oh, so you are implying that I am?" Park asks, returning to place his hand on Jungkook's back, releasing one of his sides. 

The youngest felt his face burn, so he managed to avoid having to face the older one, looking down. How did they get there? 

The silence... He could feel Jimin's eyes on him. He wanted Jimin to talk about something. 

"How is your horse?" Jimin whispers again. 

"He is... Fine." he answers. "If you want to see him later..." Jungkook proposes. 

"Yes I want to. Remember me about it." Jimin answers back, readily. 

"Right." the prince says too, feeling Jimin's breath against his own. 

The silence returned between them. Jungkook thought of something to say, but he ran off subjects to talk about. At least, the frivolous ones. But he still had something in mind, that when he was alone, would bump strongly into his head walls. 

"You want to know why I sleep badly?" Jeon asked with the tone low and uncertain. Park nodded slowly. 

Jungkook pressed his fingers against Jimin's without realizing it, taking courage, but feeling his palm sweat a little. 

_Please. Listen to me._

"It is because... My mind... It is a little confused..." He mumbled, avoiding Jimin's eyes for a second. "And I end up... Seeing some things... " he said, knowing that it would sound crazy to anyone's ears. But he seemed crazy enough to be dancing in the middle of a room, without a sound, with his weird and good teacher. And now... he knows that his student is fucked up. Probably crazy too. 

Park didn't say anything for a while. 

"What kind of things?" he asked, getting closer, pressing his hand harder agains't Jungkook's too. 

"Jungkook!" Seokjin yelled, entering the room abruptly. The two parted ways, more quickly on the part of Jungkook, who faced his friend, getting worried, and feeling his whole face burn for real, like he got caught doing something suspicious. 

"What's it? Breathe, Seokjin!" he said, getting closer to his friend, away from his teacher. 

"I... It's Hanu ... Come to see!" Jin said, already going. 

Jungkook looked at Park with concern, and the two left the room after the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really guys, my heart pounds so hard when I'm with this story... I really love it a lot  
> hope you like it too  
> tysm


	4. Immersion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> immersion
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. the act or effect of immersing oneself; immersion, submersion.
> 
> 2\. ASTRONOMY moment of the disappearance of a star, when being hidden by another.

Jungkook was accompanied by the best friend and his professor, to the stable, where Hanu was. From a distance, he could see the black horse standing, going from side to side.

"Hanu!" he shouted, rushing over to him, seeing other employees around him. "What happened?"

"He got up and was suddenly agitated. It seems to have returned to normal..."

"But how?"

"I have no idea, sir." he replied, and the prince nodded, looking at the horse, before approaching slowly, with respect, to caress his head. Even if agitated, he looked healthy again, and as soon as he received the caress, more serene.

"What's up, my buddy?" he murmured, asking. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, looking into the dark, shining eyes. From the proximity, he noticed when he seemed to look behind him. Following this direction, he found Park Jimin. Hanu was staring at him, calmly.

Park seemed to notice too and crossed his arms. "He looks better now." said the teacher.

"Yes... Thanks to you, right?" Jungkook asks and receives only silence and a neutral expression from the other.

After a few minutes, they all left. Park cringed, feeling the cold night wind start to rise. "I must go now," he said, looking at the sky.

"Why do you... Are you not staying? Eat here today. With us..." the youngest offers, but his professor denies it.

"It's already dark and cold, we will leave for another day, Your Highness."

Jeon smiled minimally, politely. Then he withdrew his own cloak, passing the older man's shoulders, after asking permission. "It'll get even colder. I'll see you to the exit path." he murmured.

"That's your cloak." the professor said, about to take it out. "But I'll go back to the palace. You still have a long way to go, right? Please, keep it." Jungkook answered, gently. Park tilted his head, nodding slightly. He said goodbye to the others, walking beside the prince.

The cold wind blew lightly, announcing the arrival of night, whistling through the high tops of the trees that surrounded the entire royal palace. Jungkook sighed, thinking. What should he say? Actually, what _could_ he tell him? That man was still a mystery to him. Like a blank canvas. As if he was the painter, and he kept holding the brush still, in the air, without being able to paint something about Mr. Park.

"I wonder what's on your mind." Jimin mumbles, getting his attention again.

Jungkook breathes heavily, thinking again.

"I told you that I see certain things. Do you think it's crazy to hear something like that?"

Park raised an eyebrow, seeming to be thinking. "If someone swears to say he saw something, wouldn't it be madness to deny it? Humanity is too small, facing the universe. And there can be thousands of other realities, parallel to this one." It's what he said back. And for a second, Jeon went speechless. It wasn't the response he was expecting for.

The prince did not want to leave it all aside, he needed to tell everything else, after all, Park was the first person not to laugh, or to vehemently deny everything that he had certainly seen, years ago, and even now.

And his screams for help all became whispers. No one could hear him. But that professor was listening. So he wanted to whisper some more.

"But while everyone around me denies it, I feel like I'm slowly going crazy." His voice went lower as he spoke as if he is talking to himself. "Sometimes it's all I can think of, other times I lose sleep for days. The truth is that I am always scared, waiting for the time when they will finally catch me." Jungkook mumbled the ending, and the teacher gradually stopped walking, just like him.

And there's silence. Jungkook doesn't really like staring people in the eyes, but he couldn't look away. He wanted an answer.

He stared back at the prince, seeming to ponder, for a moment. He crossed his arms against his body, turning fully to the youngest.

"Tomorrow I will bring you a study, which can probably help you." he said, before reaching out to Jungkook's hand. But not as a handshake, but with the palm up, expecting Jungkook to put his on top. The prince frowned, before slowly putting it there, feeling the warm touch against his cold skin.

Park surprisingly took it to his own lips, kissing it, gently, barely touching.

"Whatever they are, they will not reach you. Good night, Your Highness." he concluded, heading towards the gate, leaving the prince there, and his hand to get cold again.

||||||

The Prince had a hard time sleeping, thinking about his day. His father didn't have dinner with him, and this happens often, so the prince just eats alone, most of the time. He enjoys when he can go to Seokjin's house and stay with him and Mrs.Kim, but that night he just stayed alone once again. He had a lot to think of. His horse was indeed better and had returned to its normal activities. And that specific professor, among all of the others, he just...

Jungkook raised the hand that Mr.Park had kissed, feeling it with the other, thoughtful, rolling on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Mr.Park was nothing like he expected.

The sensation was strange, but it shouldn't distract him from sleeping. He turned to the side, squinting, and trying to concentrate on falling asleep. Knowing that he would finally get some help was encouraging because he was tired of being afraid.

Hours later, Chung-hee came to wake him up as he did every day and he ate as he did every day.

"Is everything okay, Prince Jeon?" Chung asks when he sees the prince staring at the window, seeing Mr.Park with the guards, getting in the palace.

The youngest shook his head. "Yes... everything is all right." It's what he says. But his heart was still restless as if it wasn't just any day. He went earlier to wait for his professor in the classroom, awaiting his arrival sitting at the table. He shouldn't have done that right? Talk about himself. About how he felt. Now, it feels as if he was in Jimin's hands, and that Park had the power to do whatever he wants to him. Tell his father, tell everyone, make him look like he's really crazy. And yet, Jungkook did it. He told Park Jimin about everything.

He heard when the door finally opens, and settled himself in place, watching the other approach him. "Good afternoon, Your Highness." And there it was. Jungkook's shining eyes, full of hope. How come he felt so strong these last few days, even when the river incident happened, but just at the thought of having someone to talk to, he's like that?

The youngest one twisted his lip. "I thought we had an agreement that dispensed with formalities."

The older man smirked, nodding, putting his things over the table. "I'm impressed. I always get ahead of myself and still got here earlier than me today." 

The teacher spread his materials on the table, taking his place and starting to organize himself, under the constant stare of the youngest. Jeon shook his head. He shouldn't be the first to talk about this. The right thing to do is wait for the advice of the elders. That's what they taught him, his whole life. But again, he couldn't help but think about Mr. Park's own words. He should just say it.

"I would like to omit, but I must say that your offer of help caught my attention." That's what he did. 

Jimin shifted in his seat, sighing lowly. "We need to talk about our class first. But If it really made you spend your time thinking, I believe that is just as important. Or even more, if all of this is making the prince lose his sleep, and be scared." he said, looking at Jungkook, in the silent room. "Show me what have you done in your notebook, and we can discuss it," Jimin said, and Jungkook pushed his work slowly to his professor, for him to check on it.

Jimin talked briefly about the class subject, and Jungkook was restless, waiting for them to talk about that matter. And when Jimin finished, he looked at the teacher, blinking. "So... I feel like we can't go further without talking some more," Park says. Jungkook agrees. "I think so."

"Then... feel free to go on." Jimin asks. Jungkook stares at him once again, sighing deeply. 

"I... I thought about yesterday." The teacher listened carefully. "I thought about what you told me, and about how I feel. And whenever I see something... I feel weaker. As if each outbreak of fear actually drains some of my mental strength, the only one I can use as a barrier against these events."

The other nodded. "I'm glad you told me the truth after all our agreement is not to lie. In addition, it helps me to know a little more about how you feel. But now, I must ask you to take me to the most frequent location and tell me in detail about all the apparitions." 

Jungkook stared at him. "Are you a specialist?"

Park shook his head. "However, I have read a lot about several of these subjects. If you are anxious we can start soon." 

He read a lot... so he wasn't skeptical of everything, at least it was right to say that. And if he was, the subject had caught his attention enough to get to know a little. It was already more than everyone there had done. 

"So... will you take me?"

|||

👑

"I don't know if it happened here most of the time. But there were certainly several. There was a chair that I had removed because I always saw someone sitting on it." He said, being objective and clear in his explanation, propped to the bedroom wall. They came upstairs, and no one bothers to ask why they did so since Chung wasn't in the way too, and his father was traveling again.

The leather armchair had been taken weeks ago after the event. However, it was probably not enough to stop whatever all of that was.

"Wouldn't they be just some of your clothes?" The teacher asked while walking around the room. Jungkook felt weird inside since no one besides Chung ever goes in his bedroom.

"No.," the prince said, convinced. "Also happened once in the river. Something grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. Drowning me."

"A fish? A water snake?"

The prince took a deep breath before answering again. "I saw a hand and an arm. One of my shoes even stayed behind, sunk in the river. The doors are also slammed. Doorknobs move."

"Could be Chung-hee."

Jungkook stopped in place, in the corner of the room, crossing his arms. "You're doubting me."

"I'm not doubting, I'm making hypotheses. If I faltered on any of them I would suspect, but you are being firm in all your statements. And I realize how uncomfortable you are talking about it, hugging yourself, huddled against the wall."

The other shook his head, looking at some spot on the floor.

"Being real or not, I see that you have conviction in what you say, at least." The professor approached in firm steps, the heel of his shoes against the polished floor resounding. Without touching the youngest, he indicated that he raises his head, looking at himself.

"I'm here to instruct you, in whatever you need. I will give you weapons to use against all this and protect your mind. To stop it. Let me know when you're ready, and we'll get started."

The youngest shook his head, before lifting his chin and answering. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"I am."

👑

"Breathe deeply. And count the seconds, up to ten. Hold for five. Repeat."

The other obeyed, lying on the bed with his arms resting on the trunk, eyes closed. They were at the prince's room, his bedroom, the youngest lying on the bed, the professor close to him.

"Even if you hear any noise, or see shapes in the darkness, you should focus only on your breathing. If you want to protect yourself more, close your eyes. Your brain will always try to associate shapes with objects and other known shapes. Even though there is sometimes nothing in front of you." continued.

Jungkook breathed, making the count mentally, feeling a little strange for doing that activity, and for saying all those things.

But also relieved.

However, he was distracted when he felt breath against his skin, very close.

He opened his eyes immediately, breathing in unevenly, looking at the teacher who had approached.

"You despaired yourself. I told you not to open your eyes, but any stimulus distracts you. "Jimin pointed out. "Again," he ordered, and the prince looked into his eyes, before obeying.

"I think that you have something called sleep paralysis. Your brain partially shuts down, and you are caught between dream and reality. "he began to speak, walking around the room, while the other kept his eyes closed, and his breathing measured. "Or between two realities, who knows."

"And what about when it happens during the day?" the youngest asked, still with his eyes closed and resuming his breathing.

"You can suffer from this symptom at any time, perhaps. There may be variations."

"But... It is always so real. Different from my dreams." Jungkook whispers, opening his eyes slightly.

"We are only making hypotheses, I do not deny any of yours. But by using some methods we can discover certain things, and decrease the frequency of others. The day after tomorrow, we can try another one, so that you can remember more clearly all these events. he said, returning to the bed. "Open your eyes."

The other did, looking at the teacher, who held out his hand, helping him to sit down. Again, that extended hand to Jungkook. The prince stared at the contact, which Jimin undid, slowly. "When you regain your strength and begin to protect yourself, you will realize that nothing can reach you. And you will be safe."

Jungkook nodded softly.

"But don't think about it too much. It's enough. Let's go down, show me the exercises about the previous class." Park suggested. They got up, and Jungkook closes the door once again, looking at the inside of his room until it was completely closed.

👑

The prince hit the ground, sighing loudly when Seokjin held him.

"Is your head somewhere out of this world?" the older questioned, wiping his forehead with his arm and extending his hand for the youngest to get up.

"No." he replied, shaking his head and picking up the sword again.

"So what's up? You've been weird for a few days. I mean, weirder."

Jungkook snorted. "It was nothing. I just slept too much, I feel slow." Jungkook answers, looking aside, where Hanu was running here and there, spending his energy. He really got better.

"Don't makeup excuses for being bad, toothy." Jin teased.

The other narrowed his eyes, feeling energy running back through his body, even though he was tired. Challenges are always good fuels.

He struck his friend, advancing against him several times until he retreated on the field in which they were fighting.

"Ah! Now, that's what I'm talking about..." The eldest said, and they continued in the battle, but ended up knocking the younger off for good, and kicking his wooden sword away.

"Almost." he said, feeling sweat running down his face. "You are getting better every day, even if you say that fighting isn't your thing." Jin sighed, staring at him. "How are you feeling?"

The prince sighed, closing his eyes on the floor for a few moments. The sun was up to the sky, and he could feel it through his eyelids. "Still do not know. But I suppose that... I'm fine."

"Hm. Well, up you go." Jungkook smirked slightly, refusing Seokjin's hand but standing up alone, picking up the training sword on the floor. "Once again."

👑

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

"Good afternoon, Sir." Jungkook replied, and the eldest got into the room. "Thanks, Chung," he said to the oldest, who inclined his head, before leaving.

Jungkook opened the notebooks, looking at them quietly for a few seconds.

"You managed to conclude?" he heard the other's question, approaching after removing his jacket and leaning beside him, watching what he had written. "You're getting good at covering other languages. he murmured, still watching. The prince slowly slid his gaze from the notebook to the other's flat hand on the wooden table, and then to his arm, continuing to look up until he saw the marked jaw, followed by the chin and full lips.

He looked down curiously again, this time finding a black cord, inside the other's shirt, slightly opened by the position.

Jimin smells like eucalyptus in cold weather. And stand this close to him is like... To feel the wind bring this scent with it.

"...Highness?"

"Hmm?" Jungkook tilted his head, stopping that stare immediately. 

The older man finally pulled away, propping his hips against the heavy table, crossing his arms over his chest. "How was your night? Any dreams or bad feelings?"

Jeon sighed, denying. "I slept well. Very well. Perhaps feeling that I would finally receive some help has already helped me at first."

The bespectacled man nodded, slightly lifting the corner of his lips. "Do you think that for now, you'll be fine?"

"I... I can't guarantee anything." the youngest said. "I never know when I will see or feel something again," he mumbled.

The professor said nothing, taking the piano bench. "Do you know how to play?" the prince questioned immediately.

The professor strummed lightly without pressing short fingers on the keys. "A little, maybe. However a pianist doesn't have hands like these, don't you think?" he asked, showing his.

Jungkook gave a short laugh shaking his head. "Are you laughing at me, Your Highness? I'm serious. Hands like mine don't work well for these types of activities."

"Oh, so please evaluate mine. I intend to abandon the activities of royalty and become a musician." he joked, getting up and extending his hands to the teacher.

He did not remove the smallest smile from his lips, holding both hands of the youngest gently. The prince frowned at the touch, blinking a few times. Suddenly that friendly atmosphere endorsed and condensed, making room to the silence that came between the two of them, and their hands were still touching. That warm, gentle touch.

Park shook his head. "What do you think about getting back to your room? I want to show you another method for clearing memories. The brain tends to forget or remember too much of what is bad for us. But when we get in a state of concentration... Anyway, you may be able to understand better."

Jeon pondered, shaking his head again afterward. "Of course." he answered.

As he walked, for a few moments he felt the other's hand resting on the base of his spine until they left the study room.

"I'll be right here, the whole time. As soon as you feel need or despair, let me know by raising your hand. I will pull you back in no time." Park said, taking two steps away from the full bath.

The prince however was still in the corner of the room. "What should I wear?"

The teacher considered. "Whatever you want." Jungkook took a deep breath, nodding sheepishly, before turning his back for a bit, slowly starting to undo the buttonholes of the top outer part.

"Your friend has lived with you for how long?" Park asked, leaning against the wall.

Jungkook raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised that another topic came up.

"Since I was born, since I can remember about anything, he is here. He taught me many things, and we always went out together to the Han River."

"It's allowed?"

The prince shrugged. "If I am in the territory, I can circulate. I am not a prisoner." his voice dropped in the last statement as if he himself did not agree, deep down.

"Then it's not that bad, I would say. Live and be free." the teacher replied.

When he realized, the youngest was already wearing only a white shirt with long sleeves and soft fabric, long, heading towards the bathtub. He held on to the sides, sitting slowly, sinking into the water, just his head outside, facing the other who removed his glasses and rolled up his sleeves, before approaching.

Dark, brown and sharp eyes.

"Whenever you feel ready. Remember. You should try to relax, holding your breath. Focus on what you want to remember or reflect on."

The other nodded, taking a deep breath before sinking for the first time.

Initially his mind did not settle, still thinking about his clothes, about Park's gaze, about the bathroom ceiling. It was getting difficult to concentrate, so he tried to relax his muscles, and to perceive the parts of his own body, counting the seconds. Shortness of breath, despair. He stood up, holding Park Jimin's arm.

"Nice attempt ... But when you feel the need to emerge, if you do, we will have no effect. Only come up if you think you can't keep yourself immersed."

The prince nodded, removing his bangs from his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Concentration.

He sank again, starting to count, ignoring the initial despair that instinctively came.

And he began to let his thoughts pass freely, walking away and gradually leaving the mental space empty. When he was almost completing a minute, and began to be afraid of being immersed in water, he decided to stop, standing up, squinting soaked eyes to see.

"It doesn't work!" he said, sitting in the bathtub.

But there was no one beside him, the water was warm, but everything was dark as if it was already night outside.

He felt his heart drop, starting to beat with drum's strength in his chest, rumbling to his ears, as he looked around.

He swallowed hard, trying to calm his breathing. "Mr.Park?" he called, in a whisper. The door ajar, the room empty, echoing his own voice.

He shook his head, afraid to close his eyes and face another reality, worse than that.

"Park ..." he mumbled, feeling cold when he got up. He looked back, and then forward again, before leaving the porcelain partition.

He pressed his lips together, starting to walk towards the exit, opening the door that creaked, squinting for a moment when he heard the dragging noise.

It was his room. Dark and the window indicated that it was indeed night, however impossible it was. He dried his vision, one side at a time, walking slowly out of the room. Maybe someone outside could explain what was going on, or he could find Park.

Leaning on the walls and always looking everywhere, he started walking, towards the staircase, a water trill behind him. From there light and voices were coming.

"I do not care!" Jungkook jumped in place, listening to his father's voice. Finally, something that made sense. He approached her, ready to ask him for help.

As in the old days, the presence of someone who loved him could ward off fear. He hurried down the corridor, leaving the trail of water behind. "I don't care, and I just don't kick you both out you because he got attached." he was talking to someone, looking irritated." But if you don't settle down, I won't even consider it too."

"Daddy?" he heard when someone called, but it was not only the voice itself that he heard. The eldest looked back, towards the door of his own room. It was ajar, and that was where the child's voice had come from.

Impossible...

The adult went to him, without appearing to see Jungkook, entering the room, opening the door as he got in. Before it closed, he saw the king approached the bed, before embracing the child.

The child he saw in the mirror for years. Himself.

And the door closed.

He turned back, hoping to find the person with whom the king shouted and argued, however...

"Highness!" he felt himself being pulled out of the water, and inhaled the air desperately, several times, blinking and looking around.

It was day, he was beside Park, as it should be.

The water was cooling down.

"No, no..."

"I got worried... Your eyes were moving under its lids, but then they suddenly stopped... And since you couldn't breathe in the bath..."

Jungkook shook his head multiple times "No ... Take me back ... She was there..."

"She...?"

The prince nodded, holding the Jimin's arm and squeezing, still shaking his head and blinking several times, in that side hug.

"My mother."

👑

"Thank you." he murmured, receiving Chung-hee's hot tea.

"I do not understand. Why were you in the bathtub, wearing clothes? Should I help you bathe and change again like I did when you were little?"

Jungkook almost smiled, denying. "I was testing something." Jungkook explained.

The teacher needed to go, so he left him in the care of the butler, who was still grumbling about his irresponsibility.

"Is Mr.Park already gone?"

Chung nodded. "He always leaves the territory before nightfall. It can be dangerous around the palace." Chung explained.

"I didn't even get the chance to thank him." the prince whispered, lowering his head.

"You will have another opportunity. His classes run until the Prince's day, he will come back more often. Besides, he started to cover more areas of knowledge, from what I noticed in your notes." Chung commented. "You're getting smarter every day." he said, almost giving a slight prideful smile.

The prince shook his head, looking at his reflection in the hot liquid. Now he would have a lot to think about.

👑

The library was a place where he spent time in that palace. But that day was different.

He wasn't there to read or anything but looking for a painting. He searched among the shelves and paintings of artists given as gifts, on birthdays in the country or parties. It shouldn't be that hidden, because at every party they would hang the canvas up. After all of that, he couldn't sleep at all. The image of his mother's face, so vivid in his mind, and this time... With Jimin's help, for the first time, he felt that it was something... Something else. Something more real.

"Prince Jeon?" he heard Chung calling him, he just looked quickly at the older man, turning to the pictures again. "What happened?, I thought that you were studying... All of this noise..."

"I'm looking for something."

"And what would it be? There are no books on this side..." the butler asked, approaching, but the youngest denied, shaking his head.

"I'm not looking for books. I want my mother's painting."

"The board?"

"Yes. Help me, please." he asked.

The other shook his head, approaching. "Her picture is not here. It was removed, your father ordered, did you forget?"

"Did he? To take off the memory from the queen? I want the paint back, we'll hang it in the entrance for everyone to see it."

"This was banned, we do it at celebrations..".

"At the moment I don't care about this ban." Jungkook said, Anxiety building up in his chest, while he became more irritated also at every moment, with the feeling that he would never have peace.

"But the king..."

"Your future king is me, Chung-hee. And I said I want the painting right now." Jungkook says stopping his search, without realizing it.

The older man opened his lips, surprised by Jungkook's unexpected attitude, astonished at the place. And they went silent.

The prince noticed his expression, stopping in place and shaking his head. "Chung..."

"That was not the prince I raised. He shows respect to his elders, the country, and especially his father's wishes. At his orders." Chung cuts, and it's enough for Jungkook to stop the anxiety, for a second.

He lowered his head, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

He looked around, realizing that he would never find the painting if it was hidden somewhere. And even if he did, he wouldn't have his mother back. She was just that... a vanishing figure, a distant silhouette, someone that he no longer could reach. And maybe, he was getting attached to it, even so.

He nodded, bowing before he leaves the library.

He needed to think, so he left the palace, towards the bank of the Han River, alone.

He spent hours there, watching the water run, while the sounds of the wind were passing between the trees were heard.

Seokjin was working, Chung-hee was angry at him, Yoona was working, and he certainly hasn't someone to turn to at any time.

He closed his eyes thoughtfully.

What was he fighting for? He didn't know the place he was going to reign over, he didn't have a family to be held responsible for or a past he wanted to defend. And, for the first time, he felt useless. Even though they had several plans for him, as a prince, he did not recognize himself or know himself in many ways. And the feeling of being lonely was getting bigger, and all of those feelings too. Maybe, because he has hidden and holding them back for such a long time. Since... Since forever.

Every day was just the same, his story was just an infinite loop, and when it changed, it was to become another loop. Lines wrote by other people, not by himself. He knew that at some point, it would get even worst, and they would talk about marriage, and trips, and business. He avoided thinking about it, but now it was inevitable. And thinking, he just felt not belonging. He loves Seokjin as his best friend, Chung as if he was family, and he had sweet memories about Yoona taking care of him in the past.

The crown.

Maybe the presence of the ones that already passed away, would be what made him most alive recently.

He looked at the river again, remembering when he was pulled.

If his first instinct had not been to survive, he would have let himself go. That would be much easier, much... He would just let go. Give in. Give up.

The scent of eucalyptus was more present in the cold wind. Mr. Park... He has done what he could do. Jungkook looked up to the trees, sighing. And then, he thought about calling the teacher, looking for an answer. Or someone to talk to. Someone that would believe him.

He made his way back, getting into the stable quickly, just to see his horse. Right, he could talk about Hanu, with Park, he said that he wanted to see it too. Maybe, Jimin could come and spend the night. They would be able to talk some more. Would Park Jimin like to see his arts? Or maybe, read something together. Use the movie room. Jungkook stared at the horse. He ran in the enclosure, full of energy and with a shiny coat, worthy of a wild horse.

"I feel good to see you happy." he murmured, stroking the animal's head, which approached him when he saw him standing there. He looked at the back entrance, in the distance behind him, getting there, ready to make that call.

"I want you to find the prince right now!" he heard his father yelling. Was he at the palace?

He ran towards the courtyard, catching sight of the eldest from a distance.

"There you are..." he murmured, before approaching and holding the youngest by the arm. Jungkook widened his eyes, startled at the rudeness, which he wasn't used to "What does that mean?" the King pointed with his head.

The prince looked in that direction, seeing the employees who worked inside the palace in a row, Chung with them. He looked away from him, still ashamed, looking around.

Above, at the top of the wall, his mother's painting, hanging and exposed.

He opened his lips in surprise, feeling the tightness in his arm loosen and approaching to it.

It was shiny and clean, like new, almost four meters from the floor, between two columns in the wall.

"Her painting..."

"Do you think that is was funny? To ask Chung for something that I forbade, and when you receive a refusal to you do it on your own?" His father argued.

The youngest turned to him, confused. "What...?"

"Why did you hang this picture? How did you do it, without the help of any servants?" the king questioned.

"Me?" Jungkook asked, genuinely surprised.

"You asked them to find it, and they didn't. Did you break into the rooms looking until you found it and did something like that? What pleasure did you suddenly find in rebellion? In making fun of your own mother's memory?" the elder continued.

"No... It was not me who did this, I did not tell someone to hang it or hang it alone!"

"That's a lie." The king said, looking angry.

"It's the truth, I was not even here!" Jungkook answered back, something that he would never do, but he couldn't let it be, in such a serious matter.

"Then how do you justify? If any of them did it, you better tell right now, before you get in trouble."

"It was not me! I didn't ask for anything, and when I did I was denied, so I went out to see the river. That's all I did, I swear!"

The king looked at him, rather coldly. Jungkook wasn't surprised by that glance, he has seen it many times before. But this time... there's angry too.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you at meals at the table, or during the next few days. Your disobedience and lie are apparent." King Jeon said, moving away from his son and going to one of his rooms.

The servants were dismissed by Chung, who approached the prince. "Jeon... Prince Jeon, you..."

The youngest broke free, following the same path as his father, hurriedly, entering without knocking, while he felt his eyes burning. Everything was burning, and he was tired, and he wanted to talk with someone. But nothing was going right, everything was blurry and confusing.

"You all deny it, but the truth is right before our eyes!" he exclamed.

"Who allowed you to get in here? Out, now!"

"No! I'm not going outside, because I need to talk. You know who put that portrait there, you know it was her!" Jungkook nearly yelled, and his heart was beating so fast, his head aching really bad, and he couldn't stop himself.

The king stared at him in silence for a few moments. "Don't you dare."

"You forgot her, and try to erase the queen's existence, but she was here, and is trying to communicate with us!"

"Shut up, while I'm still giving you a chance."

Jungkook denies with his head. "I see her in my dreams, I feel her presence around the house... She wants to warn us, wants to help us and stay here... Maybe..."

"Your mother is dead!" the elder Jeon shouted. "Dead, buried, and will not leave where she is!"

"Prince Jeon, please..." Chung tried to hold him and pull away, but the other did not even hear.

"Lies..." Jungkook mumbled. "If it wasn't any of us, it was her, because she wants to be remembered, that's why she appears to me... What happened to her, how did she die, again...?"

"Enough!" the king shouted again, hitting the table, startling everyone there.

The prince pressed his lips together, blinking.

"Your behavior is not the behavior of a person who loved her." he murmured, before leaving the room, under the king's screams and walking away quickly before Chung-hee reached him. He just entered his room, locking himself there, and shouting that everyone should go away.

👑

When he left the room, it was the middle of the night.

After meals, few noises and voices were heard in the palace, but the echoes took on giant proportions, hitting the cold walls and returning to the ears.

He felt tired, even though his day had been reduced to that morning and the four walls of his room. Opening the door, he found several empty corridors, with glossy floors that reflected the statues and pictures in a distorted and shadows in some way. Everything was quiet, silent.

He tied the robe he wore after the shower, walking around.

Down the stairs, the painting was still there, since what happened disturbed everyone in the palace.

He shook his head in denial, not understanding.

"What do you want from me, mom?' he asked in a low voice, facing the other's face in the giant portrait. He was really going crazy? Remembering about how he yelled, and how angry he felt, he just wanted to erase all of that. He didn't mean to hurt his father. He felt as if he was shouting the unhappiness and angry that he felt for his whole life and doing that just... Wasn't fair. 

He was about to walk away, towards the library, but then he looked back. The phone, on cold wood furniture.

Jungkook swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath before approaching.

He put the phone to his ear, dialing the only number he had memorized, as is it was a safe word As if just that digits could save him, in some way. What should he say if Park answered?

That he was dissatisfied with his father, and that his dead mother did something?

Before he was answered, he hung up, sighing.

If he wanted to know about his mother, he would have to use the most efficient route he knew.

👑

Immersed in the water, with only the bedroom light on, the prince pondered, before sinking completely.

His mind gradually emptied, and even though his body despaired, asking for air, he resisted, calming down, knowing that the urge to get up was just a natural reaction.

But he felt no peace.

He didn't feel it, because he knew somehow that something was wrong, something didn't fit.

Glimpses of previous birthdays were remembered, the animal or gold-plated masks of the guests, the food, the dancing. Unknown faces, his mask hiding himself.

And then, more equal days. Studies, training, fishing, studies. Dancing in an open field, jumping on the grass. The palace walls.

He wanted to remember if it was different at some time.

And if there wasn't something different from all of that...

It wouldn't be worth going back to the surface.

He opened his eyes, under the water, seeing the ceiling, waving in his distorted point of view. Is that how he've seen the world, all of these past years?

His body was already on edge, and his vision was beginning to cloud, and get darker. The water was cold.

At that moment, he slowly began to see a silhouette forming, on the other side of the transparency. He restrained the urge to breathe, frightened, narrowing his eyes, trying to get a better look at the black figure, which was gradually taking shape.

"Jungkook..." It was a female, soft voice. "Jungkook."

It was close... He felt his body shake and cool, distort and give up.

"Jungkook!" he heard being called again, this time being pulled out of the bathtub, coughing.

He heard the water stirring, but only that, because even though the other continued to call him, he seemed momentarily deaf, while a thin whistle sounded in his eardrums, causing him to blink hard, astonished and lost.

He immediately felt the cold wind touch his skin, noting that in fact, the water in the bathtub had also cooled down a long time ago, his fingers were wrinkled and whitening, while his chin was trembling, his lips turning bluish.

He pulled the air hard into his lungs, looking around and trying to locate himself.

"What were you doing?!" the other questioned, exasperated. It was the teacher.

How...?

The prince did not even care about his nakedness as he was being lifted from the porcelain, but he was immediately covered by Park in his dressing gown.

He didn't notice anything, because he felt the touch of death up close. Like a freezing kiss.

It was even impossible for him to be alive because he did not remember ever emerging to breathe at any time. Something again was wrong. His mind... What was he seeing and thinking, immersed in water?

Being held by the waist, he felt the teacher's hand also hold his chin, carefully combined with despair, making him look at himself, as he was pressed into his arm against the other's hot body.

"Please... What were you doing?" Park insisted, looking worried.

_What were you... doing?_

His mind was clouded, unable to answer.

The younger man's lips moved, but he was unable to make a sound.

He was ashamed because, in the end, he understood. He realized that there, in that bathtub, he had given up.

And if it wasn't for Jimin...

"You need to warm up we need help..." Park whispered, ready to move away, but the prince held the hem of his vest, keeping it in place, still holding his body.

"Don't..." Jungkook wanted to finish the sentence, demanding secrecy. The teacher stared at him, looking undecided as to what he should actually do, but he didn't want anyone to see Jungkook looking like that if he wanted to get some help. It would certainly cause a little chaos, and soon his father would know too.

He didn't want to make Chung worry, Seokjin or Yoona. Nobody. However, Park was hopelessly there, seeing everything. Seeing Jungkook, in his transparency. Bare.

Hee heard a long sigh as Jimin put his hand on his own hips, looking deeply into Jungkook's eyes, thinking. And they stayed like that, for a long time.

Finally, Jimin took the prince by the hand, getting him out of the bathroom and closing the door, before going to the entrance of the room, closing and locking both inside there too.

The youngest embraced himself with one arm, standing in the place where he had been left.

The open robe did not cover him at all and he looked as fragile as a child.

Park looked away, starting to remove his damp vest, followed by his shoes and socks, only being watched in silence.

He also opened his shirt, getting rid of the belt on his pants, before approaching the bed, listening to Jungkook's teeth chatter.

He took a deep breath again, pulling the bedspreads, making room to lie there, before approaching Jungkook again.

The youngest's clothing was also left on the floor, while he lay on the bed, being guided and covered up by Park.

But he didn't just stand there, he went through the other side of the canopy, going under the blankets too.

"There are lines that should not be crossed." Park whispered. "However, you need to warm up somehow if you don't want to go down and seek help other than mine." explained.

The youngest stared at him, his empty eyes slowly coming to life again, trying to understand.

He lowered his gaze after some time passed, approaching him, face down, slowly, until he was welcomed in a warm embrace, and felt the bedspread wrap around his shoulders, completely protecting him, along with Park's arm, also surrounding his shoulders, and making him come closer, supporting his body against his and Jungkook's face against his bare warm chest. Eucalyptus scent strong, right there. 

Jungkook gradually stopped tensing his muscles, still with his eyes open and attentive, before holding on to tighten the fabric of Park's open shirt between his long icy fingers, which were slowly gaining strength again, with his eyes staring at nothing, distant.

Feeling Jimin's leg getting between his own, also transmitting heat, he sighed loudly, shrinking, finally, realizing that his temperature began to rise again, slowly.

Only then he took a deep breath, feeling life flowing in his body.

When he woke up the next day, it was with Chung-hee entering his room, using a master key. He looked concerned, and he was talkative, although he obviously knew nothing about what had happened.

The prince looked at the bed and the sheet shifted, empty, beside him.

However, his heated, naked body and the full bathtub that Chung complained about, made him sure it was real.

👑


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> temptation
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. impulse to practice something objectionable or not recommended.
> 
> 2\. vehement or violent desire

"Prince Jeon?" Chung calls him again, and Jungkook knows that he's been called a lot of times. 

"Hm?"

Chung sighs. "You were spacing out. Again." That was an afternoon, after what happened that night. Of course, he couldn't pay attention to whatever Chung was saying, nothing at all. His mind has been blank since the moment that he woke up to his empty bed. 

He really slept embraced in his teacher's arms.

He really tried to drown himself in his bathtub. 

And none of this was planned, none of this was expected. Just... happened. "I'm sorry. I've been... a bit tired." he mumbles. Jungkook also couldn't sleep since then, just dozed off, but woke up again when the sun came up, with Chung knocking at his door. He felt somewhat anesthetized about everything that happened, and when he closed his eyes, all he could remember was the coldness of the bathtub and the emptiness. Trying a little harder, then he thought about Park Jimin's body heat, but he always ended up pushing that second thought away, feeling embarrassed, for many reasons.

"Jungkook..." Chung tries. the youngest blinks, as his eyes seem to be watering.

"Chung, I've felt so much guilty... I shouldn't have quarried with you. I'm sorry about this, I really do, okay?"

The butler shook his head. 

"You are young. Immediatist. It is normal that you want things, and that you want them instantly. Don't worry, just try to dominate your feelings."

The Prince stares at his food since he couldn't have meals at the dining room, cloistered in his bedroom. Dominate? Again, his thoughts just go to Park Jimin. He sighs. Feelings used to be so easy to ignore. His fears to shake away, his insecurities vanished by an expensive cloth. But his heart has been trembling these past few days, and his breath hurts, his chest burns. 

He can't dominate all of this, like a feral animal, can he?

He nods, back to eat in silence. His mind was still going on about a few things, though. 

That was the first time he had someone to hold onto. Someone real, that was willing to help him. And he felt lonely, thinking that this person was his teacher. And as said before, ashamed, for the same reason. 

"You should sleep for a bit if you're not feeling well. I can take care of everything downstairs." Chung says. Jungkook almost asks for him to cancel his classes in that week too, but he only nods again, trying to smile for a bit, failing but saying goodbye to his butler, when the door closes.

Then, he keeps on staring at the walls, taking the spoon to the mouth, sporadically, alone.

|||

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asks, approaching Seokjin. The latter hurried to gather his things scattered on his bed.

"Jungkook!" The elder jumped towards him, hugging the prince. It's been a few days since they've seen each other, Seokjin busy with his work, and Jungkook... Staying in his room. "Let me see..." He walked away, staring at the youngest. "Did you lost weight?"

The other withdrew his hand, smiling sideways, but not able to look Seokjin in the eyes. "No, Hyung. I didn't lose weight... What were you up to?" he looks at the pieces of wood, over the ground. Was he carving a toy?

"It was nothing... But you... Shouldn't you be in class...?" he questioned, walking with him towards the stable.

The youngest shook his head, without actually answering immediately. The teacher should have arrived, but he wasn't sure which one it would be. And even if it was Park, he might not be ready to see him. He had a hard time getting downstairs and out of his bedroom and the palace, just because he knew Seokjin was streaking outside. The truth is, he didn't want to see anyone.

"I don't need classes today." Jungkook says, looking down to his foots.

"I wish I had been informed about this before it came." They looked to the side, finding the teacher, who was talking.

" Mr. Park ..." murmured Seokjin. The youngest was static, facing his professor. He had Hanu next to him, on the other side of the fence.

"Good afternoon. I was going to meet you, but I see that I am not necessary." he murmured, not necessarily looking upset with the youngest. He was just... normal, it seems.

"Ah... I..." Jungkook tries to speak, but nothing comes through his lips. So he just stares, as Mr.Park approaches to his horse, patting the animal in its head, smiling for a bit, as the youngest doesn't say a thing.

"Well... If you both excuse me." Seokjin said, leaving the two alone, ignoring Jungkook's look that told him to stay there, and leaving the reach of the younger's hand, who tried to stop him, as discreetly as possible.

The prince pressed his lips together, looking away and lowering his head. He wanted to disappear, of course.

"Am I being dismissed?" he heard Jimin's question.

He sighed, approaching the horse, consequently the professor, stroking the animal's head.

"It was not my intention." the Prince answers, in a whisper.

The older man nodded, fixing Hanu's braided mane as well. "If you are uncomfortable, just tell me. You don't have to force yourself to stay in my presence."

"No!" Jungkook is fast, denying. The one with the glasses looked at him intently. "T-that's not it." he says. Well, it wasn't the main reason. He just didn't want to... Talk. Talk about that.

"So what would it be?" Jimin asks, in a neutral voice. Jungkook finally stares at him again. What is he trying to say? That he won't ask?

Jungkook sighed again, trying not to return the other's stare. They went silent, but just for a bit. "Won't you ask?" he whispers again.

Jungkook could specify better, but they both knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"I mean... You arrived in an instant...In a second you were just... there. When I needed someone, you just appeared. In a way that didn't even seem real. How did you even get in?" The prince questioned.

The professor remained silent for a few more moments, and that made Jungkook doubt himself again. Does Jimin even know what he is talking about? Does he even know...

"Maybe I imagined you there." Jungkook mumbles. He is about to let Jimin be, and get inside the palace again, he can't bear the silence. 

"Maybe I was really by your side. And still want to understand your reasons." the older replied. "I believe that certain things cannot be explained. They are just as they are. Not everything translates into words, but I know what I saw in your eyes." Jimin says, and Jungkook stops, looking at the window that leads to his bedroom.

The prince lowered his head, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat with difficulty, turning back to face Park Jimin just for a second. He squinted, silently stroking the horse again.

When he rested his hand beside his body and felt Park's hand slip by accident in his, and Jungkook closes his fist, squeezing his fingers reflexively.

"Then... Will you really dismiss me or do you still enjoy our studies? "Jimin asks.

Jungkook looks at him, before they got into the palace again, straight to their meeting room. It was closed, and he didn't get in there for days.

Jimin pulls his chair and Jungkook sits, as he goes back, closing the door.

He touched his closed notebook, sighing, ready to open it and start pretending that he was just okay. "Wh-where were we...?" Again, Jungkook's voice sounds just like a whisper. He can hear Jimin's steps coming closer, his heels making the wood creak. "I guess..."

"Jungkook." He stops again when he hears Jimin's voice, but still reaches for his pen. He didn't want to look at him. he didn't want to see pity in his eyes, because... He wasn't worth it. That's what he was thinking. Jungkook stares at the blank paper, taking a deep breath.

Jimin sits in his usual place, and Jungkook can feel his heart shaking a bit. And he waits for it.

But Jimin says nothing.

👑

As the days went by, certain things became more complex, in Jungkook's point of view.

The weeks passed quickly, but among the days certain moments in his opinion should be prolonged.

Like the hours when he fished, rode or fought with Seokjin because he always ended up laughing.

The nights of sleep when he could sleep without episodes of paralysis or insomnia.

His classes with Park Jimin.

It was not easy to explain, but until then, he did not have to explain himself to anyone. Then it became simple.

Gradually, his habit of watching Jimin, made him extremely aware of his presence.

The scent of the forest that came from their roots upas, the way he straightened his hair running his fingers. The sound of his voice, when he spoke quietly, patiently.

His soft, discreet laugh, which narrows his eyes.

Hands smaller than his and delicate, flipping through Jungkook's notebooks and books.

The way his lips moved as he speaks. 

" _... Above all, be true to yourself, it follows, like night follows the day, that you cannot be false to anyone."_

He stared at him, irremediably, capturing his every act.

Jungkook wondered if Jimin was watching him that way too.

It was hard to know, even harder to ask. Oh no, he would never ask. He could barely deal with his own heart, beating faster each time he hears Jimin's voice talking to Chung-hee, just before he comes inside the study room. Or when they're sitting in silence, Jimin reading while Jungkook answers something. Jungkook's hand holding the sides of his notebook, and Jimin's hand just an inch away from his, to the point that he can feel its warmth. 

He would feel excited when he was little, and Chung allowed him to go play with Seokjin when his duties were done.

But this... what he is feeling, as gentle as a bee touch to a flower, tickling his stomach... But still strong enough to make him restless too.

It was odd.

"It's your turn, Highness." Jimin says, in a soft tone. Jungkook blinks to hear it, looking back at the book, trying to find the line that should read.

Jimin didn't notice that he was staring, did he?

"...Heart, do not forget who you are. May never enter Nero's soul in this firm chest; harsh, but never denatured; swords, only on the tongue, without using them: let them be united in hypocrisy tongue and heart. If the word comes out too heavy, my soul, don't give it a proper form. " he reads.

The other nodded. "Please choose another one. You have an entire library at your disposal." he asked. "Your voice is calming to hear."

Jungkook felt his chest going up and down faster whenever he faced him, and even if he hadn't read descriptions like his own behavior, in the end, he would know how to judge himself. He was slowly giving in to something new, and he didn't want to just get his feet wet.

He felt so alive that he could dive and swim in that new and so gentle feeling.

Restlessly he stood up, approaching the bookcase, and running his long fingers over the back of the books.

And as he did, he felt the other move closer, stopping a step away from him. He could hear and feel his presence.

Park reached out, inches from touching Jungkook's hand, reaching for a book that was placed next to where his fingers were touching.

He turned to Park, looking at his face, to hear him.

"Twilight has arrived. Our time is over, I wonder why Mr. Chung hasn't come to warn us until now."

Our time...

Jungkook stares at him, taking his time as Jimin flips over the book. His features are so delicate. Eyes. Nose. Lips.

"Then stay. We have enough rooms to accommodate you." he asked, in a glimpse of boldness.

And he was not denied.

👑

Chung-hee instructed other employees to give one of the rooms to the teacher, and went to Jungkook's room, as he did every night.

"Still not changed yet? It has been here for a long time" Chung observed, closing the curtains of the windows.

The other shook his head. "I thought that Mr. Park would like to talk to me before going to sleep." he thought aloud.

The butler looked at him, nodding slowly. "Maybe he would, but he looked tired. He went to retire."

Jeon nodded. Why he even asked Mr.Park to stay? Was he insane?

Jungkook sighs. He can't deny one certain thing. Jimin brings him peace.

"Your father comes back tomorrow morning, I must wake you up early to greet him. You need to apologize to him, asking my forgiveness means nothing."

"I can't apologize for what I don't regret. And I am dissatisfied that they removed the painting, and accused me of putting it there when I myself said that it was not me who hung it. But maybe I regret saying that he didn't love her because I know nothing but the little they told me." Jungkook says.

" They tell you everything..."

"And why there are gaps?"

"Everything you need to know." Chung completes." The past..." he began to speak, adjusting the pillows while the prince lay down. "Must stay in the past. Only then it does lose the power to hurt the future."

The youngest straightened up, covering himself.

"Please check if my teacher is well accommodated." he asked, avoiding the subject.

The butler looked at him again, sighing before nodding and nodding, saying goodbye. "Good night."

"Good night." Jungkook whispered before he closed the door, being left in the dark.

👑

His sleep was broken.

He always woke up, alarmed as if it was time to get up, but only to find the dark. Fatigue made him feel sleepy, so he ended up closing his eyes, blinking for a long time, and getting little rest.

In the middle of the night, however, he woke up when he felt the blanket slide over his body, being slowly pulled from him.

He straightened up on the bed, pulling the blanket back to him, not really noticing the movement, and was ready to close his eyes again.

But the door was open.

He sat on the soft, spacious mattress, taking a deep breath.

Nothing at the end of the canopy, neither on the bed nor in the corners of the room.

Just the open door.

Either way, he would have to get up to close it, because he wouldn't be able to sleep, seeing the statues in the corridor on the other side. He shook his head, getting up and closing the robe he used to sleep in, walking slowly in that direction, always looking back too.

His peace of sleep was certainly gone.

So he walked quickly, towards the stairs, where there was a little light, although it was still eerily quiet. Who would be awake this late? Chung forgot them on?

The library was open too.

He frowned, hugging himself and continuing to walk, to the spacious room full of books.

"Highness?" he heard the voice behind him and turned in that direction.

He almost babbled something that expressed happiness, in knowing that someone else was awake in that place. "What happened?"

Jeon approached him so that they could speak even quieter. "Good night, Mr.Park." he whispered.

"Oh... Good night. Is there any problem?"

He thought about telling about the door, but he was enjoying his moment of peace too much after the shock, to remember about it.

"Lost sleep. What about... you?"

The other, also wrapped in thin and delicate sleepwear, shook his head. "The house is different, and the room is too big. Everything is big. I doubt that I will be able to close my eyes, for an instant."

The youngest smiled slightly. "Are you afraid?"

Park scrunched his nose, bringing the corner of his lips up too. "Perhaps. A different fear than yours, but probably yes."

The prince shook his head, rubbing his arms under his robe, drawing air between his teeth, looking sideways. He didn't want to go up.

"Well, since we won't be able to sleep anyway... Why don't we do something at that time?" Jimin asks. The youngest is surprised but relieved at the same time, still not sure about what he should say. But he is sure, about what he wants so answer.

"Of course." he whispers.

Jungkook walks to the library, looking behind just once, to make sure that Jimin was coming with him. They usually spend their time in the study room, going into the library just a few times. It's huge, the ceiling certainly exceeds five meters in height, and all the walls are absolutely covered with shelves full of books of all kinds.

The prince stays at the entrance, crossing his arms but undoing it thinking that it's probably a weird position, hiding his hands behind his body, and finally putting them aside, touching his own clothes, not sure about how he should look when Park turned back to look at him.

"This never fails to surprise me. It's impressive." Jimin says. Under the light, it's easy to see, his hair is a bit messy, no glasses, and he looks way younger than when he is teaching at the study room. 

"Right..."

Minutes later, they were, talking about the books. Jungkook told about the ones he had read, and some stories about him and Seokjin, when they were little.

"Do you know how to paint, even? "Jimin asks, at some point. 

"Well... I didn't really got the chance to learn how to when I grew up, but I still try sometimes."

"You should show me." Jimin says and Jungkook smiles.

"Jin does know how to make toys. Wood toys, they're really cool." He says, and keeps on telling him stories.

Park listened carefully to each one, commenting on them.

Then they went to the piano, using the pedal to muffle the sound while strumming the keys at random, and Park showed a snippet of a song he knew.

"Clair de Lune." Jungkook murmured, listening to the melody. "Makes me feel a little sad." he commented, when Park looked at him..

"Then I'll try another one. We don't want you to get sad, do we?" He asks.

Jungkook giggles at his cheesy teacher.

The older started to play another melody, and the youngest took a chance on the higher chords while sharing the bank. Arms and legs touching, without causing discomfort. And as time goes by, and he hears Jimin's giggles and whispers, his heart just... calmed down. 

Slowly closing the piano, they looked at each other for a moment, in silence. It was probably close to dawn, and Jungkook really enjoying spending some time with him.

It was time to go up again, and end that great moment.

Jungkook stared at Jimin's hands, resting over there.

His heart goes crazy inside his chest, as he reaches for one of them, barely touching with his. 

Jungkook gulps, shaking his head, trying to hold back everything that he wanted so bad to show up. He's been quiet for too long. And now... Maybe, just maybe, he finally found something to fight for.

Or _someone._

The Prince laid his head on the musical instrument, resting the side of his face on his arm, still looking closely at Park Jimin, as the teacher touches his hand too, caressing it.

Park looked at him, laying too, still staring at Jungkook, their faces really close to each other.

And there was silence.

Something was forming between them, and it was palpable, fostering as they locked eyes.

Without blinking, he did not retreat when Jimin came closer, not at all, he even came closer too, daring to touch his nose against Park's nose, his eyelids heavy, although he also wanted to keep his eyes wide open, attentive to each movement Jimin does.

Jimin squinted, not moving away. "I wanted to describe what is going on, Your Highness."

Jungkook felt his heart racing, and much more when he heard his whispered voice so closely.

He feels a growing attraction for him, which spread quickly, faster than he could manage or even realize.

When he realized, that sensation reached up to the neck.

"Do it." Jungkook whispers back..

Park shook his head, sighing, and moving slightly away from the seat, space gained and immediately lost, because the prince approached him, even more than before.

"You're demanding all of my thoughts." the teacher started. "My body and my mind, Your Highness."

Jungkook felt his chest burn when he heard that because it was even more than he imagined he would receive. He could not contain the urge to close the distance, stopping inches from the other, just because he was not sure what he should do. But he felt the need to touch him, to stay close, to feel his warmth.

So he felt Jimin's forefinger and thumb on his chin, urging him to come closer and stay within reach, until he touched his lips, subtly and patiently, just for a brief moment, in a brief sweet kiss.

The prince swallowed, resting his forehead on the older man's shoulder, turning slightly to breathe in his scent, feeling a soft caress on his waist.

He knew there was no going back, and in any case, he was not willing to back down.

Because, for heaven's sake, that was his peace. After that heavy days, when he really thought about giving up on everything, and Jungkook just wanted to disappear, he was there. And now, feeling his lips, and resting his body against Jimin's, Jungkook felt as if a hand had pulled him out of that despair, which he previously felt inside.

And he was feeling so shy too. _That's how a kiss feels like..._ he thinks.

Jungkook takes a deep breath, looking at Jimin, his cheeks burning, feeling nervous for a second, but relieved when Jimin smiles at him, so he just smiles back, as the older touches their faces, cheeks against each other, Jimin's small nose leaning on his skin, as they convey the affection they feel for each other in those soft touches, in that proximity.

"I want to stay next to you." Jimin says, in a confidence.

Jungkook's heart races, once again. "Then stay. Stay with me."

With soft, shy caresses, while looking at each other's features attentively, and allowing their hands to touch their faces, they ended the night, without saying much.

The next day, Jungkook woke up with the sunrise, shining on his face, alone with his head resting on the piano, and the robe that Park wore over his shoulders.

👑

Jungkook couldn't be more radiant.

He even apologized to his father, not caring much about his reaction or anything, and not complaining, maybe not listening, when the older man started babbling about the kingdom, and the princess of Japan, and how Jungkook's efforts to keep the country in peace are important. He just couldn't allow that something or someone to make disappear that warm feeling. He woke up without delay and without grumbling, he did all the tasks promptly and efficiently. How it should be.

He was sleeping better, and spending quality time with his best friend, talking more with Chung-hee, as he used to do, and after that night, he finally realized it. That Friday night, he spent with his teacher.

The cold season had arrived earlier and with it the snow that was getting ready to fall in the late afternoon, in that same day.

He was waiting outside the palace for a messenger to arrive since his father was out of the country again. It was not common for him to introduce himself to anyone, however certain matters the father ordered only Jungkook to take care of. Certainly as part of the aspects of becoming King in the future.

The man was redheaded and wore a white cloak like the rest of his clothes, and gold details, which reminded him of the dressing of a frequent visitor to the palace.

"Good afternoon, Prince Jeon. My name is Jung Hoseok." the man introduced himself, tilting his head.

The prince nodded. "Welcome, sir."

" Japan is happy to serve and ally with your Majesty." he said, handing a letter to the prince, certainly from the nobles there.

Chung picked up the letter on a silver tray, making room for the two of them to get back inside.

The redhead watched the palace attentively, entering the place.

"It's very beautiful. The architecture is breathtaking." he pointed out.

"Indeed." Jungkook says. It was odd that someone would spend the weekend at the palace, he was rather used to staying all alone, seeing Seokjin when oth of them weren't busy, trying to walk around with Hanu, or listening when Chung tells some story.

"Made with labor from my country, something great was to be expected." Hoseok added.

The prince frowned, but remained silent about it, wishing that Chung was back already.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Ah, for now, I would like something hot to drink. Do you know the King's expected arrival?" Hoseok asks.

Jungkook nodded his head. "At the beginning of the day, and will be throughout the week. Chung, could you please ask someone to provide Mr. Jung's rooms?" he asks, as his butler comes back to the courtyard

The older man nodded, tilting his trunk before leaving, leaving the prince alone with the other and the guards, who always stood there, standing like the statues in the corridors.

"Has the prince been going to downtown a lot, visiting the attractions?" Hoseok questioned.

The other should not answer something like this, and if he answered generally he did not, because Jung Hoseok does not belong to the nation of Korea.

He fixed the mask over his face, taking a deep breath, buying time to say anything that was convenient.

"Jungkook!"

He almost thanked him verbally when he heard Seokjin call him.

"Oh... Mr. Jung, my employees will accompany you to your room, and will also send your meal, if you prefer, in a few moments. In the morning my father will be able to answer all your questions. If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course... Have a good night, your highness."

Jeon inclined his head, moving away from the redhead, who was accompanied to one of the rooms in the royal palace. He hurried over to Seokjin, to help him with the animals, as the frost was near.

"You got me out of one more." he murmured to his best friend.

"I'm always here for ya, toothy. I am your guardian angel, I would say."

"Absolutely. Let's go."

👑

With the snow falling, Jungkook ordered the meal in his own room, too. He took one of the books from the library to spend time alone.

He was bored, but also thoughtful.

He had kissed his teacher. Several times, lovingly, that night. And all he wanted was to see him again, to be able to do all of that again, although in part he was also afraid, and his chest was burning with adrenaline when he thought about that possibility.

It burned with adrenaline, but also with something more special, more intense.

The absence of hesitation about the Park.

All the silent proposals that they exposed that night would certainly not be denied.

And Jimin wants to stay with him...

Jungkook blinks. What should he do? Should he start calling him by his name, since they were... Oh gosh, what were they, even? Does this really matter?

He flipped through the book trying to pay some attention to the novel, unsuccessfully.

However, he heard horses trot in the distance, and frowned. Would his father have arrived earlier?

He got up slowly, approaching the window and opening it slightly. It was hard to see, too high and dark. But right below was someone, riding a black horse, wearing a black cloak.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly recognizing, surprised. It was _him_

He signaled, indicating that he would go up to the prince. How had he managed to get in?

Jungkook left the window, already smiling and feeling his heart heat up in anxiety. Rushing down the stairs, however, he found Jung Hoseok, in the courtyard, drinking something from a crystal glass.

"Prince Jeon." he murmured, leaning over.

The younger one slowed his steps and diminished his smile.

He had no mask on his face.

"Oh, please don't be shy. I'm just drinking. Is there any problem?"

"Oh... No..." Jungkook looked at the entrance, where Chung-hee was going to.

He took advantage of the fact that the redhead turned his back on him, facing one of the paintings, gesturing with Chung-hee to distract him, inverting the roles. The butler approached him, greeting Jung.

"Give him something much stronger to drink." The prince whispered to the eldest.

"I can't believe you have the imprudence to go down. What is Mr. Park doing here?" Chung whispered back.

Jungkook struggled to contain his smile, and just shrugged.

Chung-hee sighed. "Go up with him. I'm going to get rid of the Japanese, your dinner must have reached your room by now."

"Thank you, you're my savior..."

"But you still have to explain. If not to me, to your father."

"To you." Jungkook hurried to speak.

The gray-haired man shook his head, addressing the redhead, and directing him to the cellar.

Jungkook went quickly to the entrance where Park was, holding him by the arm and then his hand, climbing with him up the stairs, greeting the employees he saw on the way, thanking them for the service.

When they got in his bedroom, he closed the door, with the eldest there. He stops beside his bed, thinking for a second.

Jungkook sighs, realizing what he just did. He slowly turned to look at Jimin, still not sure of what to say. He put his hands in front of his body, stirring his fingers.

Their silence would be funny if he wasn't desperate.

He should at least say something, right...?

"Y-you are... wet." he finally pointed out. finding something to talk about.

Park nodded.

"Yes... the snowfall is strong outside."

Jungkook shook his head too. He blinks, looking at his feet and then his hands, intertwining them.

"Can I... know the reason for your visit?"

The professor sighed for a long time, looking him in the eye to answer.

"I was close by. I thought about going straight through the palace, but I... I really needed to see you, somehow. I couldn't wait for three days." he said sincerely. Of course, that could be even dangerous, if it wasn't for Chung, and the fact that his father went abroad.

The prince parted his lips in surprise, then compressed a smile. So he also didn't want to wait? 

"Are you alright?" the teacher questioned, whispering. "Are you sleeping? Getting fed?" he continued, tightening the gloves he had just taken out of his hands.

Jungkook nodded.

"H-how about you?" Jungkook asks too. Jimin nods in response. was he also feeling nervous? "Don't you think better to remove the wet cloak?"

Park stared at his body for a few seconds. "Indeed."

He inhaled, about to get rid of the cloak, but he stares as Jungkook.

The prince pondered, but left the uncertainty aside, approaching the professor and being immediately embraced, holding tight.

He sighed, letting the air out slowly, closing his eyes.

It was good to know that they had not backed down, but had advanced in what they were gradually fostering together.

It was good because it felt good. Lively.

Park tightened his waist a little more, stroking his back as the prince let his embrace loosen to also circle his shoulders more firmly.

The scent of eucalyptus.

He inhaled again, eyes closed, wanting to keep on embracing Jimin for as long as possible.

But...

Would he left after that?

Jimin looked at the window, the snow falling subtly after the heavy snowfall of minutes ago.

"Sleep here again." he asked, in an impetus of courage, feeling his heart thundering inside his chest, burning like the fireplace, which warmed them both.

The professor stared at him, moving slightly away, leaving the window he was looking at, where the snow was accumulating, on his side.

"Are you inviting me to sleep in the palace?"

The prince pondered, looking at the wooden table, or the book on it. The letters of the title seemed to mess up and not even form words, because their focus was even on the breathing of each other.

Then he denied it.

"With me. I want you to sleep here, with me."

Park stared into his face so that he felt he was being lifted up to face him with the same intensity.

Naive as he was, he could feel the attractive, almost magnetic energy between them.

And then... Jimin smiles, closing his eyes, as he touches their foreheads.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

👑

He locked the bedroom door, and the teacher left the bathroom, already free of damp clothes, using the dry pieces inside the cloak, propping himself against the wooden frame, arms crossed.

"Help yourself, please." murmured the prince, in a voice low enough just for Park to hear.

He watched him, before releasing his arms, approaching slowly.

"It is not correct that I eat in the same dishes as a prince." Jimin mumbles.

"I invited you to my bed, do you really think the dishes have any relevance?"

The teacher looked at him, and then Jungkook lowered his head, remaining silent for a few moments.

He was gradually becoming impulsive.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook whispers.

"What for?"

Jungkook pondered, rummaging through the fabric of his clothes. "I've been asking for absurd things, lately. My behavior is also absurd and inconsistent for someone younger, who should listen to his teacher, and not order things around."

"You're still the Prince, regardless of our maybe ten years difference." Jimin answers.

Jeon watched Jimin as he walked closer to him, sitting on the chest at the edge of the canopy, right in front of him.

"Is that why?" the younger asks.

"What?"

The Prince sighed, removing his blue velvet coat, fabric embroidered with golden threads, keeping his white and transparent shirt underneath.

"Are you still here because I ordered you to stay?" Jungkook asked.

"Do I look like I'm under any kind of order?" the teacher returned it.

The youngest raised an eyebrow, without immediately answering.

"I think your idea of order is sweet, Your Highness." he murmured, smiling sideways.

Sweet?

The prince narrowed his eyes in his direction, scratching the back of his neck. what did he mean with this?

"Let's eat before it gets cold." he suggested, approaching the tray and opening the dishes.

Soup.

Chung-hee was still not happy with him.

Soup, thin slices of bread, two servings of different fruits.

"Is there any problem?" Park questioned. Jungkook looked at him, before denying, taking a piece of bread to eat.

"Eat too." he said, pointing to the food with his head. Park nodded, taking some of the soup and eating some of the rest as well.

When the prince went to the bathroom and changed, he found Park beside his bed, also removing some of his clothes.

He opened the silk coverlet, stepped under it and waited for Park to lie down too.

The dark-haired one stared at him, removing his glasses and leaving them on the furniture on his side of the bed, or at least the side he had occupied until then.

Park sighed long, shaking his head, staring at the wall on the other side of the room, in front of the bed.

"What are we doing?" Jimin whispers while looking at them, sharing a bed. "Here is not my place, is it?"

Jeon breathed more quickly, fearing that he would decide to leave. "Is there another place where you should go, besides being next to your future king?"

The dark-haired one looked at him.

"No, Your Highness. However, I think this place will be named after someone else." Jimin says, and Jungkook knows exactly what he is talking about. Marriage. And damn, he wished he hadn't touched on the subject of the kingdom. He doesn't even care about all that, what title of nobility he will receive. And in the last few days, he found that he cares even less than he thought.

"It will have the name that I decide on."

"Do you think that your father would agree if he knew?" Jimin asks back.

The prince fell silent. His father was perhaps his Achilles' heel, not his wings.

Obviously he would not allow it, and he would be able to remove the professor forever from that palace.

"How do you answer me, Jungkook?"

He looked up, meeting Jimin's eyes.

He said nothing, just approached, placing his hand on his teacher's chest, using it as a support to touch his face on his using his, as close as he could get, rubbing them together.

"Why are you talking about him, when you are with me?" Jungkook questioned, holding the other's face with one hand, still without moving away "I thought that I demanded your mind, your body, and all your thoughts, Jimin."

Park stared at his face, looking down from his eyes to his mouth.

It was enough to push Jungkook back on the bed, placing part of his body over him, before joining his lips to the prince's, who spread his legs so that Park was between them, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Jungkook filled his hands with the older man's brown hair, breaking the kiss only to receive it on his neck, opening his lips and gasping when he felt him there while pulling him closer, moaning breathlessly and low, while he felt his body warm over his moving and rubbing.

That was another kind of kiss. A real kiss, a hotter one.

The older stopped gradually, while the prince bit his lip, eyes closed, and feeling it intensely, hugging his body.

Jimin just kissed him slowly again, this time putting his tongue in contact with Jungkook's, in a harmonious yet timid and inexperienced way, as chills ran through the younger's body, and the sounds of the kiss filled the room.

The older man stopped contact, resting his forehead against his, before whispering.

"We are from opposite sides, Jungkook." Jimin says.

The Prince denied it, stroking the hair near his neck, and brushing his lips over his, not interest in that nonsense.

"You are on my side, Jimin."


	6. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> construction
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. set of activities necessary to build something.
> 
> 2.FIGURED (DIRECTION) • FIGURALLY
> 
> organizing work and creating something

Jungkook felt embraced all night.

When he woke up at the end of it, Park had already left his bed, again.

It had been years since he had slept next to someone in the same bed, in fact, he barely remembered, maybe two or three times when he was very young, with his father, and sometimes with Seokjin. But this was different.

It was very intimate to have slept next to Park, with his head resting on his body, exchanging caresses, and listening to the professor's heartbeat, feeling his warmth up close, for so long. The time this happened too, he was not conscious enough to register anything but the comfort that this heat brought, his mind was confused and full of bad thoughts, which silenced in the presence of Park Jimin, that night.  
At this one everything was different. The quiet whispers, the lingering kisses, both getting drowsy and falling asleep in tranquility, feeling that they were safe, side by side.

He sighed, rummaging in place, stretching, but then brushing his hand against something in the middle of the thin silk fabric.

He pulled, lifting the black necklace.

Hanging on it was a small piece of wood, the size of a phalanx, the thickness of an ordinary pen. The wood was dark, and inside it was an almost fluorescent transparent blue material that resembled resin. It was like a small bluish world, with really tiny white dots.

It was like snow, falling from a fragment of sky, on a fragment of forest.

He smiled slightly, holding the object to his chest, reminiscing about him.

His body felt warm, as he brought to mind his hands sliding over Jimin, finding his hair, his lips on the elder's skin, before they slept embraced, holding tight.

Jimin's kisses were sweet, intense and striking. If he invited him to spend the night kissing him, he would certainly not be refused. He closed his eyes, wishing he could spend the whole morning immersed in that sensation.

"Prince Jeon!"

But of course, he couldn't. He opened his eyes, hearing Chung-hee arrive. The youngest snorted, tightening his vision, hiding his face in the soft pillow.

"Don't pretend you're asleep! I know you're awake, come on, it's time to get up, will you?" Chung says, opening the curtains.

"Hm... You're so energetic today, aren't you?" Jeon grunted, opening an eye when the light from one of the windows came straight in his face.

"Yes, yes, your father is already arriving, he should see you."

"I don't think it's convenient. He's going to deal with that Jung Hoseok, and if he lets it out that he saw me without a mask?"

"Shh!" Chung hurried to approach the prince, trying to make him not say that out loud. "The walls can hear."

"Don't even mention. If it wasn't for you, I would be in trouble." the Prince commented, sitting on the bed, placing the cord discreetly under his thigh ready to pull the clothes he would take to the bathroom.

"Not so easy, young man. You still need to explain to me about your little visit last night."

"Visit...?" The youngest frowned, pretending not to understand.

Chung raised his chin, in a position that Jungkook knew well. It was better to tell him.

Even though he feared his reaction, Chung was there for him since forever. He would defend Jungkook with his life, and he would always be on his side.

"Ah ..." dragged the syllable. "You're talking about Mr. Park... I remembered."

"Do not play smart with me, boy. I've known you since before you knew how to write your own name correctly. Now tell me at once, or I will not protect you from anything."

Jungkook curled his lips into his mouth, in a vowel shape, slowly lowering his gaze.

He looked at the end of the escaping black cord, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how to explain it to you. I didn't even have time to think about it myself, because whenever I have time, right after that he is here again, for another class." He began, without hiding anything because with Chung he needed to say the truth. He was the person that he could count on. Jungkook shook his head, unable to deny the reality that surrounded him.

Would Chung be mad at him? Or... disgusted?

He wanted to believe that he wouldn't.

To say that out loud was different. But he couldn't deny, not to the person that he cares the most in that palace. He wanted to be able to talk about it with Seokjin too. Jungkook breathes deeply. "Between us... me and him... There's..."  
_There's what, Jungkook?_ he asks himself. Chung is still not amused, then the prince sighs, deciding to trust him, as always.

"I want Park Jimin. I want him to be mine." the Prince concluded.

The butler stared at him for a moment, before speaking. He walked slowly around the room, starting to fold the nobleman's blankets.

"This is impossible, prince."

The other frowned. "Why would it be?"

"He is not an object to belong to you. And you know that your story is written, from your birth to your last day. And there is no room for these passing passions.

Jungkook lifted his nose, closing his expression.

"I may not know the world, but I know very well all the deeds of the nobility. I know that they have double lives and multiple faces."

Chung stopped in place. "Do you intend to transform Park into part of your double life, and offer him one of its faces? Do you intend to be this type of king?"

The other denied, still frowning. No, he didn't. "That's not what I meant." Jungkook murmurs.

"It is what I understood." Chung says.

"What I say is what I'm responsible for, Chung." Jungkook cut him off.

He sighed, placing the bridge between his eyes on his forefinger and thumb. Jungkook took the clothes and necklace together, going to the bathroom to bathe quickly. During that time, he thinks about Park Jimin, and his sharp eyes.

He could only hope for it more, no matter how much he thought about it.

Besides... There was a certain sweetness about being with him. His voice was gentle, his hands delicate, his kisses warm, his arms a shelter.

Jungkook left the bathroom, dressing partially before leaving, finding Chung there. He sighed, approaching him as he did when he was a child, with a light beak on his lips, holding one of the arms of the oldest.

"Chung... Don't be like that with me. Everyone already is. Everyone scolds me with their looks, ignores me as a human being, denies my wishes. Please, understand me. I have never felt this way before and I know that there are thousands of obstacles. Me and him... We still have something too simple for you to charge me so much." he asked, in a small, upset tone.

The butler looked at him, so he kept going.

"He... makes me feel joyful and safe. Just, what's wrong with that?"

Chung continued to stare at the prince's features, until he took a deep breath, giving up. "You're suddenly going back to when you were eight years old, when you were extremely pampered." he murmured.

Jungkook smiled, giving his arm a little squeeze, before turning around so that the Turkish velvet jacket would be placed on him by the other.

"You can fix me, as you did at that time."

He put on his boots, and finished getting ready.

He didn't own himself, and deep down he knew it.

However...

"But... Don't expect me to stop, Chung." he said, before opening the bedroom door. "I've desired to live something for too long. So you can't ask me that."

👑

When he came down, he found Jung Hoseok about to leave the palace. He saw him, so a brief farewell would be inevitable.

He fixed the simple black mask on his face, although it wasn't much use he was protected anyway.

Whoever revealed his identity would not have many arguments to protect their own life. "Please have a safe trip, sir." he inclined his head to the redhead.

He nodded briefly, approaching the prince.

"You seem radiant today, Your Highness."

Jungkook tilted his head, suddenly surprised to hear that treatment, coming from someone other than his teacher.

"I am, I woke up in a really good mood."

"I thought you would be tired since you were awake so late."

The prince raised his chin when he heard that tone.

"You are very detailed, Mr. Jung Hoseok." he observed, in a cautious tone of voice.

"Not really." the other denied, after a brief laugh. "I don't sleep well, so I'm always following the clock tics. Does the prince also suffer from this condition?"

Jungkook frowned briefly.

"Yes. The night punishes me, keeping me awake."

The redhead seemed to sympathize, touching the prince's shoulder. "When you feel peace of mind, all this will pass."

Jeon looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his words as if he wished his good. "Then I don't need to ask the reason for you spending sleepless nights, I suppose." the prince said.

The other parted his lips, looking briefly surprised, before softening his expression and nodding.

"I'm hoping to find mine." he answers. "I wish the same for the Prince." he concluded, smiling.

Jeon shook his head. "The doors will be open for you to return, as our guest." he murmured.

The redhead nodded, while the guards who would take him outside approached.

"Please wait for my visit." he stared at him, straight away to Jungkook's neck, where the necklace cord escaped minimally. He stared for a moment and looked back at the prince. "I will certainly return."

👑

"It's beautiful." Seokjin pointed to the necklace that appeared hanging from the prince's neck, because he was kneeling, helping him to put the horses' hay inside the stable.

"Oh..." the youngest murmured, putting it back in his clothes. "Yes, it is."

"Your father brought you this? It doesn't look expensive, although it has such a striking color."

Jungkook pondered.

"No... He didn't give it to me. Actually... Nobody gave it to me. I found it and kept it." he told him the truth.

"Ah... This is wrong. Chung wouldn't like that." he mocked.

"Seokjin? I'm not five anymore, don't use Mr. Chung to treat. I know it's wrong, but it's not theft, I'm saving it to return to the owner."

"And while it doesn't happen, you take advantage to use?"

The prince rolled his eyes briefly, ignoring his best friend, since he knew nothing about him and Park. What would he say? Would he agree, would he want to talk about it, or would he be just... disgusted...?

"I found something interesting, last night. In my mother's things."

"Well, well, see who is doing something wrong now?" Jeon teases, but the other one waved his hand, before continuing talking.

"I found letters. A lot of them. I couldn't read it, because she was coming, but I kept it with me."

"Why did you do that?" Jeon questioned and the other shrugged.

"You know... My mother doesn't tell me much. I know I was born here, and that she works here. I don't know a family besides her, and that is sometimes sad."

The prince snorted. "Not at a disadvantage. I know my family, and I feel like a stranger around them."

"But nobles are strange."

Jungkook pushed him by the shoulder, dissatisfied.

"When I become the king my first decree will be to decrease you some years of life, so I will be the oldest."

"What a useful King you will be, Your Highness." he mocked.

Jungkook laughed lightly, tying the bundles tightly.

"But hey... Both of us talk nonsense. We have Chung-hee, your mother, and each other. What else do we need, in terms of a family?" Jeon questioned.

Seokjin almost felt his throat tighten, seeing the innocent and sweetness of his best friend.

This before pushing him into the straw heaps. "This is for being sentimental."

"Ya!"

👑

Jungkook did not move when he heard footsteps in the room, despite the low sound of the record player.

Even though his heart accelerated strongly, knowing very well who it was, he continued to slide the brush over the canvas, painting the sunset at sea.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." he heard the sweet voice, and held a smile, looking over his shoulder, maintaining his impeccable posture, watching the teacher approach. "Trying to spend your time?"

Jungkook bit his lip, nodding. It has been days since the last time, the classes where resumed since time was passing by, and his birthday was getting closer. There wasn't much for them to study together, but Jungkook couldn't help but miss him and be upset when they couldn't see each other as much as in the beginning when they weren't... together.

"I needed to do something besides waiting for you to come back." he dares to answer.

He felt the teacher move, until he stopped behind him, sighing.

"You indeed have multiple talents, Your Highness." Jimin comments.

The prince nodded, putting the brush aside.

The older bowed, invading his personal space, maintaining silence, although he was close, seeming to assess the painting.

The prince looked at him out of the corner of his eye, barely able to breathe properly.

It was unusual, to say the least. At certain times, he felt at the mercy of the teacher, but at other times it was as if he...

"It is a beautiful landscape." he murmured, and the prince looked at him, staring at his profile. He was stunning.

Jungkook couldn't resist seeing the space between the older man's shoulder and neck, leaning over him and inhaling his scent there, closing his eyes. The freshness tickled his nose, and the smoothness of his skin was inviting. He wanted to kiss, to touch and feel him.

The Prince moved closer, rubbing the tip of his nose against Jimin's skin, before lowering his head, trying to contain himself.

The older walked away, only to kneel in front of the youngest.

The prince watched him confused until he held out his palm in his direction so that he could place his own there.

"I missed you" Jimin whispers, as soon as he did.

Jeon smiled tightly, trying to hide it.

The teacher raised his hand, taking it gently to the side of his face, stroking, and Jungkook leaned over it, closing his eyes.

"Highness..." he began in an interested tone, getting up. "Would you like to know a little about a certain belief?"

The prince nodded.

"You know what totems are?" the youngest nodded again.

"Are they protection animals? Like cats for Egyptians?"

Park shook his head. "An animal, an object. But in fact, a totem is something that brings protection. It may be the size of a sphinx... Or as small as a necklace."

The prince raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds familiar?"

Jungkook swallowed, nodding. He pulled the necklace from his neck, showing it. "I was going to tell you about it, it's just that it's been with me since that night to prevent it from getting caught... I forgot. I think I got used to having it hanging on my neck..."

Park nodded.

"It is something special, would it be possible for you to return it to me?" he said, extending his hand towards the prince.

Jungkook faded his smile little by little, feeling like an invader of privacy, awkwardly. "Ah... of course..." he murmured, ready to apologize, frowning and nodding.

He removed the necklace slowly, not daring to look Park in the eye. he wouldn't think that he did it on purpose, would he?

The Prince is worried, but Jimin giggles, laughs audibly, and the prince looked at him.

"What happened?"

Park shook his head, before taking the other's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Your Highness, you can never lose this innocence of yours."

Jeon frowned. "What?"

The eldest sighed, hanging the Totem around Jungkook's neck again, stroking the back of his neck, making the nobleman close his eyes with the caress.

"I love it when you are smart and cunning. But your kindness and innocence are even more charming. I can see and feel your sweetness." he kisses the hand of the King's son. "I am happy to know that something good was born in the midst of all evil. I thought it was impossible." he whispered, stroking Jungkook's soft face.

The other did not understand, so he opted for silence.

"The necklace is yours, as well as everything you want from me." Jimin says. "You just have to ask and I'll give to you, and do whatever you need me to do."

The prince stared at him, astonished, before touching the blue pendant.

"If it, in fact, can bring protection, what more could I ever want besides keeping you safe?" he asked rhetorically, stroking the younger boy's brown strands, then his cheeks, until he touched the delicate lips with one of his thumbs.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, before the teacher took the student's mouth with his.

Jungkook was unable to contain his moan of satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around Jimin's shoulders, approaching his body, leaning his own in the direction of the teacher, their tongues sliding together. And that felt so good and cozy, his kisses and hands were warm and tight, making the prince want more of that, more of him, rubbing his back, touching his neck and pulling his hair, for a bit, as Jimin squeezes his waist some more. 

There's when he wonders... what if they didn't stop there?

Jungkook stops thinking about that, just focusing on that kiss, trying to be as present as possible in that very moment, because he knew that Mr. Park wouldn't stay with him all day long.

He moans again, as Jimin bites his lip, kissing his neck too, panting when they hug tight, caressing each other trying to breath.

In the past few days, only Jimin occupied his mind, and there was no room for anything else.

He felt strong, brave, ready to try everything again and as good as he could.

They intertwined their fingers, holding hands, and Jungkook looked at them together, smiling at Jimin, before getting closer to kiss him some more.

👑

As the days went by, the dynamics between the two became stronger. Inside Park, he taught classes, but usually before the end of them he ended up with the prince in his arms.

Outside the room, they visited the stable, took turns talking, tested skills.

But maybe they didn't care who watched them.

"Ah..." Park saw his wooden sword being pushed.

Jungkook put his pointed in the direction of Park, who raised his arms as if surrendered.

He gave a short laugh, facing the prince.

"You are good, Your Highness." he murmured. Jeon was going to answer, however Park kicked his sword away by hitting it with his foot at the same height as the younger's face, throwing the object to the other side, picking up his own on the floor and pointing in his direction.

Jungkook opened his lips in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"But I suppose I won." he whispered.

The prince he nodded slowly, letting the lids think in his eyes, staring at the professor's mouth, slowly approaching him. "I guess I'm just best in archery..."

The older one lowered his guard, holding Jungkook by the waist while the prince touched his lips lightly on his, seducing him.

As soon as they touched lips, however, he passed his foot between Park's, dropping him to the ground, taking his sword and immediately standing on it, placing one leg on either side of his body, the tip of the wooden sword near the throat of the most old.

Jeon had a smile on his lips when he left the position on his knees, sitting on the older's pelvis.

"Oh..." Park gasped.

The prince bit his lip, throwing the sword next to his, before leaning over the professor's body. "I won."

It happened before he kissed him.

"You said you didn't know how to fight well." he observed, resting his hands on Park's chest, tempting as always.

"Your highness..." He murmured, holding the prince by the waist, both still on the grass. The other stared at him, and saw when he frowned, about to say something.

"Prince Jeon!" Chung-hee was calling to him, with an expression of disapproval, approaching the two.

"Chung..." the youngest said, smiling at him, with his childish way, still mounted on the other.

"Your clothes will be dirty. You do not have the proper training clothes."

"Hm, you are right. I'll go to my room to change." he replied, getting up from the teacher and making him go with him, being taken by the hand.

"I must tell you to hurry, because the King came earlier than he was supposed to, and he wants a dinner with you" Chung said and Jungkook sighed discreetly, looking at the teacher, but it was impossible not to face Chung-hee with what he said next. "A dinner with the Prince and with you, Park Jimin."

👑

The prince swallowed his food with difficulty, feeling his mouth dry all the time, with that unusual situation, which made him sick in the place of an appetite.

Chung looked at him with some apprehension before leaving the dining room, but he understood that as long as they stood correctly, there was nothing that could really harm them. Why would his father even order something like that, he wonders. Is there any problem going on? 

Park ate calmly, maintaining his elegant, carefree posture, in silence.

Even the silence was the most uncomfortable part.

He could not understand what the king wanted, ordering an unusual dinner like that.

That was until the king cleared his throat, before pronouncing himself.

"I'm glad to finally have time to meet my son's favorite teacher."

Favorite teacher?

The other looked up, facing the king in a way that few did.

"And I am embarrassed, for eating at the same table as Your Majesty." Park replied, giving a polite smile, although his sentence could be interpreted in a thousand different ways.

The King also gave him a smile, which did not reach his eyes.

"Do not be shy. You are in the best place you could be, using the best food. Enjoy the moment."

The professor nodded slowly. And the prince figured out that he does like the silence better.

"My Jungkook is indeed a malleable boy. I believe you are doing well in relation to this." the King commented, without receiving any immediate answer.

He laughed briefly, alone.

"Malleable... Wouldn't that word be synonymous with manipulable?" he continued, seeming to think.

The prince shifted in place. "Father?" He questioned confused, without understanding why he would say something like that.

"Do not worry son. I believe this is a gift. But that's a pity that it can be easily used by both sides. For good and for bad."

The prince looked ahead, feeling strange by the word chosen by his father, seeing Park and wishing that the table was less wide so that he could touch him in some way, or that he was sitting beside him.

Malleable.

Manipulated.

Used.

What the hell is going on between these two?

"So, Mr. Park... Have you lived in the country for a long time?"

Jimin wiped his lips on the napkin and drank some wine before answering.

"I came from abroad, but I was born in this region. I know this place like the back of my hand, I would say. Both for study and for travel, Your Majesty."

"Oh, so he is an experienced man, although young."

Jungkook was not feeling comfortable, nor did he understand those comments. And why is Jimin acting like this too? He can feel the aggressiveness from both of them.

"It is good to know that my son is having direct contact with someone like that."

Park nodded, tilting his head.

"He has direct contact, I can guarantee that."

The younger Jeon stared at the other, frowning. What was going on there that he couldn't quite understand, but was still making him worried? And what was Jimin doing, talking like that?

"Your comment was... Somewhat dubious." The king pointed, giving a short laugh, as if he had said something irrelevant. Using that same irrelevance to face the teacher. "But I believe it is how young people are today. Ambiguous, uncertain, inconsistent.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes for a moment, opening them again with the clink of silverware. The tension was such that it started to feel bad there. Almost sick of his stomach he wanted to throw up.

Park rested his fork, raising the corner of his lips slightly, before replying.

"In youth, people tend to have improbable attitudes. Perhaps keeping your child in this regiment is not appropriate." the teacher commented.

The king stared at him, drinking the water from one side of the plate.

"What would be the interest in something like that, I question myself. The prince is the face of the future. However, it is unknown for anyone who does not have direct contact with him. Don't you think it's strange, Your Majesty?"

Jeon moved in place, feeling the pulse in his ears. What the hell was Park doing, teasing the king like that?

Something was wrong, very wrong there.

"Diversions are fleeting, but obligations are eternal." The older Jeon replied.

Jungkook hoped that at any moment, he would shout for the guards, to take Jimin.

"On the contrary of what you think, I respect my son's decisions. However, I know that whatever he wants today, it is fleeting. And I assure you that the duties assigned to him will be fulfilled."

Jungkook felt his mouth grow bitter with discontent when he heard him speak as if he were not even there. He wanted to get up from that table and leave them, but he just didn't have the guts.

"But don't you think that my involvement with him is already a failure in this system?" 

He instantly stopped chewing what he had in his mouth when he heard that, just as everything else around him also seemed to have stopped. There's no way this is really happening, he was just so happy one second ago, kissing and playing with his... his lover. And now...

"I mean, a teacher who thinks differently from the King, teaching classes to the Prince." Park continued.

The king watched the teacher for a few moments, before reaching for his own glass of wine.

"I believe that the education he received is sufficient to keep him in the reins. And instruct him on how to become the next king."

Park raised an eyebrow "I thought he was already the next king." Jimin commented, with the same soft voice of the beginning.

"If learning was not necessary, I could dispense with you." was the answer he received.

"Oh... Now I believe I heard something relevant." Park finished, raising the cup and also the corner of his lips before taking it to his mouth.

Dinner ended like that, and saying goodbye to his father, the Prince hurriedly got up, without looking at the other, the king or anyone.

He was disgusted.

Not for Park Jimin, not for his father, but for how he felt.

He felt seconds after he was being followed, but he didn't stop until he was near one of the palace doors, facing the sky outside, walking to the edge, leaning on the parapet.

"Your highness."

Jungkook sighed, as he heard the glass doors close, and the other one approached him on the balcony railing.

"What were you doing." your tone was not questioning, because he felt a heavy lump in his throat.

"I..."

"Were you trying to expose us, so he would sent you to have your head off or something?"

"...Highness..."

"Trying to get yourself killed." Jungkook mumbles, in the verge of tears.

"Please..."

"I'm not in charge of this Kingdom yet. I cannot protect what we have. Even if you have a whole life outside the gates of this palace, understand that for me it is not the same. The Earth cannot revolve around Mars, because it is around the Sun that it gravitates. I cannot have another reality, so the one I have is the one I must preserve and live, because it keeps me alive."

"Your Highness."

"If you want to go looking for someone else who has more to offer, feel free. But I will not forgive you for that, if you do."

"Jungkook." he finally calls and only then did the prince look into his eyes. "While you want me here, here is where I will be."

The other stopped talking, feeling the older man's hands on his waist, getting between his coat and white shirt inside, finding his warmth.

"The way that you're living does not please me, it makes me angry. And I understand that you think this is your destiny." he whispered, bringing the prince's hand to his lips, kissing. "But I fear that we will be surprised. I hope to be here, to do what I can and help you when this time comes." 

Jungkook shook his head, resting his forehead against Jimin's shoulder, breathing deeply.

👑

The prince waved the necklace before his eyes, sighing.

It had been days since the professor had last visited him, announced that he could not come for two or three more than the new common spaces between meetings for classes, he was adjusting.

Jungkook felt sad.

He heard Chung open the door, before calling his name.

"Prince Jeon... you shouldn't sleep in these clothes ..." he murmured, pulling on the youngest's boots.

"Mr. Park said something about returning?"

Chung sighed. "I contacted him, as he asked us to. He will certainly come, he wouldn't forget his duty." 

The prince sighs.

"I still don't understand what happened. My father said nothing more about him, nor about dinner. But that night, I felt bad for the way they talked about everything. And the things that my father have been talking about... they don't please me."

The butler smoothed the prince's hair. "Your Professor will return. He must have been apprehensive about having dinner with the king, given the circumstances between the two of you."

"But... I want him around. Since I can't leave, if he gives up on me, what should I do?"

Chung sat next to the prince, after starting at the youngest, hearing from him about his fears.

"He said he would do everything that you want. If it is your will for him to come, he will surely come."

Jeon sighed, nodding and tightening the necklace under his shirt. "When will my father return?"

"Before the end of the week. Stop worrying, you will have time to hang out with Mr. Park. Now rest."

Chung stroked his shoulders, placing the blsnkets over him and turning off the lights.

"Good night, Prince Jeon."

👑

During the early morning, the prince got up, sleepless.

Opening the door, he hurried to the stairs, toward the lights. He walked through the courtyard, watching the pictures and trying to ignore the shadows. He approached the windows, looking outside, before opening one.

The treetops swayed, giving off the scent he liked so much, the wind mixing with the other noises of nature.

In recent times, he was less afraid.

The strange events had ceased.

But his restlessness grew.

He wanted to understand the reasons why Park was obviously disgusted by his father. Understand what happened that night.

Knowing anything solid about it.

Thinking about it, he noticed a movement outside, and horse pranks. This fact made his heart warm in anticipation. It was as if he came, whenever I thought about him very intensely. As if his body could feel when he was about to come back to him.

Looking out the window, he saw Park arrive, under that same cloak, looking up, towards the prince's window.

He didn't think about anything else, before sneaking around that space, not caring about the cold wind that hit him, nodding to that guard passing by as if he didn't noticed Jimin's obvious arrive, his gaze fixed on the other who soon saw him.

Looking around, everything was empty in a second, only the lights from the palace itself or in the distance, where the gates were could be seen.

Surreal.

He approached the professor, crossing his arms only in the cold, and he was soon noticed.

"Your Highness." Jimin whispered.

The prince turned his face, stroking the head of the other's dark horse, as muscular and strong as Hanu was.

"I'm surprised." he murmured, wishing he could sound distant, to demonstrate what he felt. "To see that you finally remembered about me."

The older stared at him, before getting off the horse, which remained quiet in place.

"To get to remember about you I would have to have forgotten you at some point." he replied, immediately taking possession of the youngest's waist.

The other parted his lips, trying to hide what he felt when he heard that. "Have you study everything you should during my absence?" the teacher questioned.

"Have I ever disappointed you at some point?" The prince said, which finally caused a smile on their lips.

The professor denied, turning away from him and getting back on the horse. _What?_ "Are you going?" The voice of the youngest came out in a low voice.

Park straightened up before reaching out to the youngest. "I came to pick you up, Your Highness. For you to take a walk with me."

The prince parted his lips. He wanted to get him out of the palace? There's no way he could ever do that. "Please.. Don't do this to me." he murmured, crestfallen. Of course he knew that he couldn't go.

"We will not go far. In the forest, we will still be in the territory. It is enough that we return soon, so we will be safe. And as far as I know, your butler protects you from everything, doesn't he?"

To be out of the palace with Jimin? In the middle of night, just the two of them?

The prince thinks for just a few seconds, because if he thought more, he would lose the momentum of courage that came over him. He held the older man's hand, before taking the momentum to go up, immediately embracing him as close as he could, already feeling his heart racing.

The professor laughed briefly.

"He protects you from everything, but luckily I believe he will not protect you from me."

👑

They went in a straight line, sneaking through the trees surrounding the palace.

Circling around the river, the prince held the older man's body firmly, feeling the cold wind stir his hair, and making him sense Park's smell more intensely.

Embracing his body and feeling his warmth, he closed his eyes, resting his head on Jimin's shoulder, after placing a gentle kiss there. Even though he was committing an act of madness, he couldn't think about it. He just felt good, happy and safe.

He awoke to feel the other's hands touching and caressing his, trying to wake him up.

"We are here, Your Highness." he whispered, kissing the prince's fingertips.

The youngest opened his eyes wide, stepping down in astonishment from the horse, when he saw what was right in front of him.

A lined stone path, something like an old church on the left, and at the end of the path an open, lit place from which music could be heard.

"Do you like it?"

The prince did not even answer, still surprised.

That was until he realized, approaching the teacher again, holding his arm.

"Jimin..."

"What happened?"

"I-I can't stay here... I can't, they will see me..."

The other smiled sideways, before touching the younger boy's face gently.

"Yes. They will see you."

"So...! We need to go back..."

"They will see you, but what in your clothes or your face indicates that you are the prince?"

Jungkook stopped in place.

Park gently kissed his delicate lips, then his cheek and chin, before reaching out to Jeon.

"Come with me , Your Highness. We will live an unforgettable night. And I promise that you'll be safe."

The prince stares at him, before joining his hand.

Jungkook was surprised, when he felt Jimin's indicator try to enter his almost closed palm. He instantly welcomed him, staying with him for almost all the music. Even for no apparent reason, they continued hand in hand, circling the site and that fell amazing. Being able to see people and hold hands with his lover, and not receiving any weird stare because of that. He really was outside, and those people were there too... it felt lively.

Everything was lit up with yellow lights, there were no walls, just porches and a parapet surrounding the entire space, except for what should be the door, through which they entered.

He couldn't see what was around, but it was certainly just more darkness and forest.

At first he felt scared, but when they started walking among the others and heard all that party, he couldn't ignore the feeling that was growing inside him.

Park seemed to know so many people, always presenting him simply as Jungkook to whoever he was. People had cheerful smiles, they were welcoming.

And Jimin's hand never stopped being in his.

"Are you hungry or something?" 

The youngest thought about denying it, it was too late, he never ate at a late time like this. But he wanted to eat. "Yes."

Jimin smiled sweetly, pulling him between everyone, going to the tents, and letting him choose some hot drink.

While sitting drinking with Jimin patiently waiting for him, a girl appeared, with a tray of paints and brushes.

"Hyuna!" Jimin exclaimed, and seemed very happy to see her, as soon as he recognized her. She did not act differently, smiling broadly and starting to talk to him. Even though Jungkook was not included, he did not feel isolated. Everything felt so cozy everywhere, it was impossible to have any negative feelings.

"And this is my JungKook." pointed to the youngest, sweetly. She kept her smile, bowing slightly to greet him, holding one edge of the yellowish-white dress and the gray bar, just like almost everyone there.

"It's nice boy. My name is Hyuna. I am a painter from this region, very renowned. Know me?"

Jungkook looked at her, trying to remember, but nothing came to mind. Then he looked at Jimin who seemed not to care about his answer.

Some lies are comforting. It was what he always thought when he dreamed of his mother. He didn't know Hyuna, but if it was that important to her, to the point of looking anxious...

"I-I do!"

Her smile seemed to grow, if it was possible.

"Well, if you know I have a gift! Can I paint your face?"

The prince smiled, confirming slowly after asking Park a silent question about whether or not he should, although he didn't answer for the youngest, Jungkook decided to chose to let her. The brush tickled his face with cold paint, and the other took the place beside him looking around. He also looked happy.

When she was finished, she showed him his reflection in a cut and beautiful silverware, in which he could see himself almost perfectly.

"Thank you very much, it's beautiful!" He pointed, when he saw a turquoise butterfly on one side of his face.

"It represents freedom. Change. I feel it is the perfect representation for you now." she replied, satisfied.

"Jimin, did you like it?" Jungkook asks and the older laughed softly in his way.

"It's incredible. And it's perfect for you." He replied. "Don't tell noona, but I do think that it wouldn't look so beautiful on anyone else's face, as it is on yours."

The youngest giggles. Jungkook's heart was racing. But it wasn't like when he had all those disturbing visions. It was not fear.

It was pure euphoria.

Jimin pulled him between the people, and it was already possible to hear the next song they played, there were several extremely different instruments, but somehow they seemed to combine perfectly for that moment, in incredible harmony.

He looked at Jimin's hand holding his, taking advantage of the fact that the older one was looking ahead, trying to make his way among the people.

Being there, in the middle of so many people, dressed normally, feeling just one more person in a crowd, not the center of attention... It was incredible, however contradictory it seemed. It was invisible.

He tightened her hand around his, while the other took some more animated steps, entering the middle of the dancing couples. The song had its first of the few verses sung by whoever it was with its harmonious dragging voice, and the two stopped, facing each other, barely restraining themselves or thinking about the desire to dance.

In an instant Jimin had his hands on his waist, as he taught Jungkook to do.

He felt anxious to be away from home, seeing so many real people, different from him, with those clothes, those colors and flags hanging, the wood smell. The music even, coming from that instrument seemed to be impregnated everywhere, and made him want to jump with the melody.

A kind of viola played constantly, combined with tubas, bombards and accordions, the voices followed from time to time, and the youngest spun guided by Jimin on his own axis, and now and then around him, as if he were his Sun.

There were so many sounds that he couldn't even identify. But they gave a feeling of nostalgia, longing for the unknown that impressed him with each chord.

However, what made everything absolutely magical was the way Jimin danced with him, pulling him from side to side, and making him laugh out of sheer excitement. It was totally different from when they danced in the palace, even though they were equally close, with one of the eldest hands on his waist the other, gently welcoming his hand.

When they turned, they ended up approaching, and even though they were two men, no one there seemed to make any kind of judgment about it, and that was crazy.

It was like being alive, in the most intense way he's ever experienced.

As always, when he was with him.

Knowing he was totally safe as they spun, and the music intensified, he threw his head back, opening the most genuine smile he could give, closing his eyes feeling the incandescent lights touching his face and eyelids as he was guided by Park.

It was his night.

Nobody recognized him, nobody gave orders, nobody looked at him strangely or analyzed him because he was just one more among all of them. His pores in his arms prickled as if he felt cold, at the same time his face started to warm up. Jimin was right there.

Everything he needed to know or feel was right there, with him. In his eyes. At that moment Jimin could take him to the end of the world, nothing would be missed.

Little lines formed around his eyes, while the smile insisted on opening as wide as possible on his lips, even though he was almost dizzy from spinning so much, he couldn't stop smiling, and even giggling again.

That night should never end.

"I'm so happy, Jimin ...!" He was unable to hold back his almost shouted comment to overcome the sound of the music in Park's ears, which opened a stunning smile too, holding his hands and pulling him back close to his body.

" _You_ are my happiness, Jungkook."

The youngest felt his face burn instantly, as well as his ears. Was his hand starting to sweat, next to Jimin's? Did he really say what he heard or was he getting confused? He was almost unable to move practically in shock, but luck was the end of the song, which made Jimin release him to applaud just as everyone there did. He also applauded, biting his lips slightly out of sheer anxiety, looking at Jimin's profile for a moment.

Happiness. 

Something that he once thought that he had. But he never knew happiness like this. It's... stronger. Way more real, and just... Freedom.

Then another song started to play, more quietly, in which people preferred to stand in their seats, just moving smoothly in rhythm.

And then, people characterized differently took the stage.

"It is a twine." Jimin explained. As much as the prince had never seen the staging of one, he had already read a little of everything in life.

"It's life... It's life..." The man started, dramatizing with body movements. "Life this I despised for my lover...

Jungkook laughed lightly, at the exaggerated theatrical makeup, and intense expressions.

"It is death, it is death." A woman continued. "Death this I sought, for my love, I cast my luck."

They wrote a few more lines, while passing through the audience, which was enjoying the drama.

Until the man approached Jimin and Jungkook, surrounding the two, placing a rose of tissue paper in the pocket of Jeon's shirt, on his chest.

He looked at the prince closely, in a way that made him laugh and blush, embarrassed, by the actor's bulging eyes.

He nodded, still staring, deeply into Jungkook's eyes, who gradually stopped laughing at that.

"It is death, it is death. Death of your love, death of your luck."

He murmured to him, before taking the rose again.

The prince frowned, rubbing his arm away from the cold, but soon smiled again, feeling Jimin squeeze his hand, and caress it.

That night had been incredible, from the beginning until then. He wanted to record each part in his memory in a way that nothing could erase.

"We should go back..." Park said, as soon as he heard the church bell ring from a distance.

"So soon? Is it that late?" He asks. Of course it was, the sun probably wouldn't take long to rise.

"We have to go now, Jungkook." Jimin warned, holding his hand again pulling him gently.

The youngest sighed. In fact, if they missed the palace, everything would be lost, and Park would be at risk, certainly.

They went through the people, and Jungkook waved his free hand as he could, leaning over to say goodbye as well. The path of stones that followed to leave the place little by little stopped being illuminated, while the candles were extinguished, and the lights lost their energy.

"Do not look back now, my angel." Jimin asked. Jungkook was so stunned by the sudden nickname, that he obeyed him for a few moments. The music without him noticing was low until it disappeared, and just noticing it he looked at the space where they were.

It was just a silent pitch, in the middle of nowhere.

His heart skipped a beat, and his hand froze in contact with Jimin's. They were there, moments ago. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the old buildings, the church and the market, dimmed in the darkness.

If he rubs the end of his cheek that found his jaw hard, he would find turquoise paint, right?

His mind was confused at times. Perhaps they had strayed too far from the palace. He wasn't feeling alright. 

"Jimin..." his voice failed for an instant.

"You liked hanging out with me, Jungkook? Did you like to see what's beyond your palace?" Jimin asks, without looking back.

Hearing his voice, he stopped looking at the church, or the place where the party happened, because he needed to answer.

Jungkook pondered. As scared as he was for an instant, all the memories were fresh in his mind. He could still remember the melody of the songs, the smile of those people.

Jimin's words.

"You know I do." It was the answer he gave. Jimin didn't answer, so they went on in silence. They walked through those streets towards the forest, for long minutes holding hands, guiding the horse so then they would spend more time together. There was no one else, it was as if they were alone in the world, silent, cold and big, just the forest embracing and warming them.

When they reached the limits of the Jeon's property, Jungkook wondered how he would get in without being noticed.

But looking at Jimin... That worry diminished in size.

He stared at those brown orbs, now darkened by the dim lighting of that night.

"Jimin..." He started, feeling more shy than ever, squeezing his hand. How should he thank him? "Did you said that I am your happiness?" he asked in a low voice. If those things and people a few steps behind could be, what did Jimin tell him, was real too?

The older didn't even have time to answer before Jungkook spoke again. "Because you are mine."

Jimin seemed surprised by what he said, and it filled him with courage to continue.

"What you showed me not only that night... But in that short time that I met you... It means much more than I saw my entire life. You are my happiness, Park Jimin." He says. But the truth is that there's a lot more. He wants to thank Jimin for his help, for believing that he wasn't lying about those things. He wanted to talk about the nights that he stayed and helped him to sleep. He wanted to talk about his heart's deepest desires, that were all about him, and touching him, and feeling Jimin closer, bare and warm. He couldn't, but what he said alone was already a big step. Chung would be proud of him, standing for himself, with respect. Jimin would too. He himself would.

The older man seemed shocked by what he heard, but he gradually recovered, blinking a few times before approaching Jeon, until he touched his forehead, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, the palace's light coming through their faces touching, while they were conveying their feelings, breathing close, both willing to be able to stay together some more, touch some more for the first time. Jungkook's heart beating crazy at the thought.

He held the prince's hand before kissing the back for a long time.

"I completely belong to you. Body and soul, Your Highness. I'm yours and yours alone." Jimin whispers.

Jungkook goes back to the palace, waving his hand seeing Jimin at the entrance of the forest, climbing up on his horse watching as the prince goes in, in safety.

|||

This chapter's song is "Elephant gun" by beruit. Enjoy, please.

lyrics:

If I were young, I would run away from this city  
I would bury my dreams underground  
Like me, we drink to die  
We drank tonight

Away from home, hunting guns  
We will slaughter them one by one  
We will bring them down  
Not found, not here

Let the hunt begin  
Everything goes as it should  
Let the hunt begin  
Take down the great king  
Let the hunt begin  
Everything goes as it should  
Let the hunt begin  
Take down the great king

And breaks through the silence of our camp at night  
And it breaks through the night, all night, all night  
And breaks through the silence of our camp at night  
And breaks through the silence  
All that's left is all that I hide


	7. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destruction
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. action or effect of bringing down what is built; demolition
> 
> 2\. action or effect of taking life; elimination, extermination, death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID MY BEST looking for it, but if you guys see any weird typos or smash keyboards, that's on my cat, he was just walking on my keyboard
> 
> Also, I'm really happy with the comments, your opinion and kudos are really important to me  
> make sure to bookmark Overlord, so then you'll always know how to find it easily!
> 
> MAKE SURE TO READ THE TAGS.

When Jungkook closed the door and got inside the palace, his chest was still warm.

Walking slowly to the inside the palace, listening in silence only the noise of the big clock on the wall, in the middle of the void. _Tic-tac._

In his reflection on the other side of the courtyard, he saw the outlines of the turquoise butterfly from afar.

He knew he was experiencing something overwhelming, intense with Park Jimin.

And somehow, he always wanted more.

|||

👑

|||

He stares at Jimin.

It felt like heaven to see him again. These days weren't easy for the youngest, his father made sure of that.

“Our time together is much smaller than before, since your birthday is coming. And because you’re such a good student, getting ahead of yourself, and learning things on your own.” Jimin remembers. 

“If I knew that it would make our time shorter, I would not have done all of this.” Jungkook answers, and Jimin giggles, stroking his hair for a second. The prince startles, since that was the first touch between them, since the hug when Jimin came into the room. What was happening?

He stares at the professor, as he finishes his work, checking on Jungkook's note. The prince clenches his fist, getting anxious at the sight. His birthday was in September, it was already June, almost July. Their time was really getting smaller. 

"One kiss for your thoughts." Jimin murmurs and Jungkook almost smiles for a second. Should he tell him about everything? He looks down at the table, thinking just for a moment. He pulls the note from Jimin's hands, placing it back on the table. Jungkook didn't want to ask. He was afraid of his answer. But he promised not to lie to Jimin. They were silent for a long moment, while Jimin patiently waits for Jungkook to talk. “You... You’ll still come to the palace, right? To see me.” he asks, in a whisper.

Jimin looks at him, in the eye. “I’ll always be here for you.” he answers.

Jungkook nods. But he still has a lot to talk about, and he feels that what they have going on is serious. His feelings for Jimin are getting stronger. It's not fair, to hide anything from him. 

He felt the other's gaze on him, and it was impossible not to reciprocate at some point.

"Adulthood is an important milestone. Almost as much as the coronation." he commented.

Jungkook nodded, still writing on his note.

"Everybody says that." he mumbles.

"And are you anxious?" Jimin asks, but he knows the answer for that.

"Should I be? The closer the coronation approaches, the heavier I feel on my shoulders. And the certainty that I am not ready." Jungkook said, sincere.

"The route will certainly be more important than the arrival. You will know what to do." Jungkook wanted to snort.

"People also usually say that."

"I thought that coming from me it would have some effect, Your Highness." Jimin says, and the prince looked at him.

Of course.

Coming from him, something always stirrers inside Jungkook. "And what if I just don't know? What if I want to go back in time, relive our present days, and just be with you?"

The other stared at him, somewhat surprised. The room went silent, and Jungkook could hear birds flying in the sky, chirping too.

He placed his palm on the table, and the prince immediately took it.

"Then just come to me, hold my hand... And we can remember everything."

His expression faltered as he pressed Jimin's fingers between his.

"And we'll get to live new things...?"

"We will."

The prince sighed at length. "Will you be with me on my birthday?"

Park smirked, sealing his hand. "Is there any other place where I should be, Your Highness?"

Jungkook looked at him.

Occasionally they would end up together in silence lying on the settee, listening to sounds from the record player with their eyes closed, exchanging caresses on their hair and back, or holding hands.

The taste of it all was happy, but at the same time nostalgic, even while Jungkook was just there, in his arms.

He sighed, his body on Jimin's, feeling the teacher's fingers on his scalp, and listening to his heartbeat. That was calming

"Jimin..." he calls.

_Do you love Me?_

He remained silent for a moment, thoughtful, running his fingers through Park's clothing.

"I would like us to read together again next time."

The other chuckled softly, hugging the body of the youngest.

"Is there something more to add, Your Highness?"

He faced the void listening to that heartbeat sound, before closing his eyes and answering in a whisper.

“My father came to talk with me. About a lot of things.” he says, and Jimin listens to him, calmly as always.

“Are you two doing alright?” he asks, probably because of that dinner. It's not hard to see that they don't get along that much anymore. Jungkook nods again, even if he isn't sure of the answer himself, getting up and closer to the bookshelf. What will Jimin say about this? Will he be angry?

“He wanted to talk. About...” he starts, sighing, and he doesn't keep going. Jimin tilts his head.

“Women?” he guesses, getting it straight away.

Jungkook stares at him, pressing his lips. “...Yes.” he mumbles, getting closer to Jimin. “But don’t be mad at me, okay?”

“Why would I ever be mad at you?” Jimin asks, making a confused expression. “It’s one of your duties as a Prince.” he answers, surprisingly. Jungkook lets his jaw drop for a second. Is his duty? To get involved and even married to someone else, when he can't even think about ever doing that, because he is in... He is falling for Jimin. Hard.

He approaches to the books, and his heart feels heavy just for a moment because he knows he has to answer. He doesn't want to be a burden to Jimin. Never. _“Right.”_ he whispers, clenching his jaw and fists, looking up, trying not to cry. He really hates when his heart feels this weak. Does falling in love with someone feels like this? Uncertain always coming around.

Or maybe, this is just his way of dealing with everything. With that ugly feeling, that got silent when Jimin came to his life.

The thought of losing him, and not being able to be with him is suffocating. Is terrible.

“But that doesn’t mean that I will leave you.” Jimin keeps going, getting up of his chair too, and closer to Jungkook, who turns to him, with a curious face. He won't leave him?

“I can’t.” Jimin says, in a confession. "I can't be without you." He confides, once again. And that is enough for Jungkook to almost allow those tears to come down, tilting his head to the side, trying to cover his face, snorting.

He also can't. And that he knows for sure.

“I’m such a kid.” he mumbles, trying to stop that cry. Jimin approaches, even more, embracing his waist, getting their bodies together.

“You’re not.” he says back, stroking Jungkook's face, wiping away his tears with his thumb, "You don't have to hide anything from me. Just always tell me what's going on in your heart, and your mind... We can talk together." Jimin hums, kissing Jungkook lips softly, just once. The prince lowers his head, looking down to his foot, as his face flushes, getting red. He doesn't want just one kiss. He wants a lot more.

“Why don’t you teach me how to paint? You promised me that you would.” Jimin says as the younger feel that is already easier to breathe. He almost chuckles, seeing how his lover just wants to distract him.

“I didn’t promise actually, you were the one who asked.” he answers.

“And then you’re going to deny? Are you this mean with the person who can't stop thinking of you?” This time he actually giggles, nodding and doing what Jimin asked for, saying something bout Jimin being cheesy. And he keeps making Jungkook laugh.

“This is so hard. Is that supposed to be a sun? It’s like kids drawing.” Jimin points at his paint, and it's not that bad, but is still funny when he says like that.

“Fair enough, with this face of yours.” Jungkook answers.

“My face?” Jimin questions.

“Yes, you have a doll face.” the younger explains, pointing his brush towards Jimin.

“Excuse me? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror, Sir?” he gives it back, pushing Jungkook's brush with his.

The Prince smiles, looking at their painting. He is painting stars, while his teacher does them on the other side of the canvas, sharing it with him. There's a dark blue sky, which Jimin said was the easier part of it. And lots of stars and suns, and shine. He looks at Jimin's hand too, hanging beside his body. And reaches for it just a bit, touching them together. “Thank you. For staying.” he says.

Jimin squeezes his hand for a moment.

“We must spend time together. It’s no good for my heart when we’re apart.” Jimin answers, and smiles again. "But let's finish this quick, I really need some of your sweet kisses." he says, and the youngest just laugh it off.

"Is there anything else?" Jimin asks, getting closer to him, taking the brush from his hand, placing his on Jungkook's waist.

_I love you._ he thinks. 

"No..." Jungkook smiles for a second, brushing his lips against Jimin's. "Nothing."

||||

"Prince Jeon?" Chung calls, and the youngest smiles, as he comes inside his bedroom.

"Chung. Come on in." he says and the older nods. Even if Jungkook told him a million times that he could take care of himself, the butler just insists that he must bring on the Prince's clothes, and order him his dinner, and keep doing what he was called for. Jungkook stopped complaining at some point, because he was his best company, along with Seokjin, at that palace.

"Are you feeling well today?" he asks, and the prince smiles, nodding. He thinks for a second, about how Chung still didn't say a thing about his sneak out with Jimin, a few nights ago. No one did. "That's good, to finally see a smile on your face at the end of the day."

The Prince sighs. "My father is committed to preventing this from happening too often." he murmurs, and Chung stares, but says nothing against it. "You know that I'm not wrong."

"I know that you should sleep soon, young man." he answers, and Jungkook isn't mad at him. He knows that he has been with this... this family for a long time.

Chung walks around his room, putting the clothes that he should use in the next day folded, and getting everything in order.

“Have you ever been married before?” Jungkook asks.

“Why is that? Did that Mr. Park propose to you?” Chung asks back, distracted, and Jungkook can't help but laugh, at that unexpected question.

“I was going to be all serious...!” Chung chuckled, or it was just his impression? "Anyways, we painted together today. Taking from that I guess that we're not that far from marriage." he jokes too. Chung shakes his head.

“Hm. Well, answering your question, no. I haven’t. I mean, I did had lovers, but... Not at that point.” Chung says, in that polite voice. Jungkook nods, thinking for a moment.

"Can I ask you the reason for this question?" Chung looks at him, getting surprised at the look on his face.

Jungkook pouted. He was sensible that days, it wasn't hard to make him cry. His father's words were really making him feel anxious, his birthday coming along with the coronation not that far away too, making him nervous. His heart restless, and that feeling just stops when he is...

"Why the long face...?" Chung asks.

The prince drops his head, looking down to his hands, intertwined together on his lap as if he could comfort himself.

"You..." he gulps, trying to talk without letting the tears come. "You know the reason why, you always know everything about me." he whispers.

Of course, Chung knows. He knows that the Prince is getting worried, as time passes by. About his birthday, because his lover will no longer be needed as a teacher, as their contract ends. He is getting worried because the crown brings lots of things that Jungkook isn't ready for. Such as a reign. Such as marriage.

Maybe, he would never be ready for some of those.

"Now, you listen to me, kid." Chung says, letting what he had on his hands back on the table over the corner, walking around the room. Jungkook stares at him. "Stop thinking too much. You can't control those things, you can't control them. You have him beside you, and he must like you a lot. You... You are good... A good man."

Jungkook nods, trying to get it together. He should stop worrying so much, but there's something that never goes away. First, was fear. Then, his loneliness. And now, he was scared of losing the person that makes him feel alive.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Chung says. The prince sighs, a bit relieved since he didn't cry. He shouldn't, both Jimin and Chung told him not to.

“Thanks, Chung. You... You may get mad at me because I’m saying this but... I feel that you’re _family._ ” Jungkook says. The butler startles, looking at him, and gulping, averting eyes. Jungkook smiles because he knows that Chung won't say anything about being family.

"You should thank me because it was really hard to say that." the butler snorts, composing himself.

"That you don't want me to be unhappy?" Jungkook tries.

Chung sighs. "To say that you're a man."

"Oh, come on, I'm not six anymore." Jungkook finally laughs for a moment.

Chung says good night to him, getting out of the room, leaving the Prince alone in the dark. Well, just a few times lying in that bed with Jimin, were enough to make him miss that warmth in his sheets. 

They were right. He shouldn't be anticipating anything. He should just enjoy the present time, and keep good feelings inside his heart.

|||

👑

"And suddenly, he was no longer there. But I'm sure of what I saw." Jin says.

"Jin, how could an animal of that size disappear from nowhere? You said you were watching Hanu."

They were both walking around the palace, looking for the horse. He certainly hadn't gone far, and was always in the area of the territory, but it was good that he would return soon, before it was late, and other animals would take the forest.

"You should believe me" Jin mumbles.

Jungkook laughed. "Very rich, coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

The youngest snorted. Get into an argument was one of their specialties.

"I want to say that even if I tell you my whole life, you always ignore it. And you always think it's something I made up as if I'm still seven years old."

"You were really full of imaginations at that time."

"I was a child! Now I am an adult." Jungkook argues.

"Haha, slow down, boy. You will be an adult in a few weeks, you're still just a little child, with a crooked crown and too big on your head, falling over your eyes. I can even imagine."

Jungkook snorted, elbowing him.

"Hm, ya, how do you tell me everything? You've been telling everything to that little teacher of yours, that's all."

Jungkook stops walking, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. When he arrives, you forget about the whole world, and even take classes outdoors." he said, in a biased tone, that Jeon soon noticed.

He narrowed his eyes at the older one. "Right. And what about it?"

"Jungkook! How long will you pretend? This man is close to you on a dubious level, don't you think?"

The prince looked away because he knew he was trapped. "No..."

"No? I saw you dancing in the room, and he had both hands on your waist, as if you were the lady." Jungkook stares at him.

"I am not a lady."

"What I mean is, if he is teaching you so many things, shouldn't he teach you to guide a dance, and not be guided?"

The impatient prince accelerated his steps. "I don't mind guiding or being guided."

"But you should."

"I do not think so."

"With your wife, what are you going to do with her?" Jin insisted.

"Hm."

"No, I'm serious! Are you going to ask her to put her hands on your waist, and turn you around the room at the wedding party?"

Jungkook did not answer, and Seokjin whirled around him, mimicking. "Like this... Very subtly..."

"And if I don't want one?" He asks, not amused. 

The other stopped, still laughing at himself. "What?"

"What if I don't want a woman." the Prince explained.

Seokjin looked at him. "And does it matter now? It's not like you're getting married tomorrow."

"Maybe I will never get married." Jungkook mumbles.

"Ah, of course, and will you let your bloodline die?"

Jungkook twisted his lip. "I hate..."

"What do you hate?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "That. Hate to do anything because I have to do it."

The other listened and was silent for a few moments. They continued to walk.

The forest around the palace was growing dense, and producing its own sounds, an insulator from the rest of the world, in fact.

"Seokjin?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen a church and a stone path around here? In the territory?"

"What?"

The prince shook his head without answering, looking around. The tall eucalyptus, swaying, the wind going through the leaves making a calming sound.

"Look... It's Hanu."

👑

When he asked for the keys to his own room permanently, for Chung-hee, the eldest stared at him crookedly.

"Chung!" Jungkook insists.

"I won't give it to you until you tell me."

"Ugh..." Jungkook rolls eyes.

"What do you need that for? So won't I wake you up on time every day?"

"No..."

"So?"

"Because I want privacy, yes? I will be an adult in a few days, no longer a child."

"Oh. Now we finally get to the point." Chung snorts.

Jungkook put the bridge between his eyes on his fingers. "And here we go again."

" I'll say what needs to be said. I know how much you love your teacher, but certain things are not appropriate..."

"Chung..." Jungkook sighs.

"I know you know what I'm talking about, so you should have the decorum of..."

"Chung, understand me." He tried again. "He will leave the position in a short time. Don't you think I should take advantage of the time he still has a free pass without having to explain himself, inside the palace?"

"Your way of looking at things is so simplistic..."

"Well! You don't have to deny me something like that. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, Chung. Stop doubting me, will you? I'm well behaved, it was you who put it in my head." he cried, holding the butler by the arm and waving him.

He rolled his eyes, holding out the key to the boy, who took it, almost bouncing.

"Really, the Jungkook from ten years ago is back." he muttered.

"Yes! Please check for me if Mr. Park will be sleeping with me today too!" he exclaimed, already running down the hall to his room.

"What did you just say?" Chung snorts.

"By phone!" The prince says, waving his hand.

"Prince Jeon!"

👑

He gets out of the bathroom.

"I had a good shower." Jungkook announced, and he wanted to beat himself for saying something useless like that.

Park looked at him before nodding slightly. "This is good, Your Highness." he murmured.

Although whenever they slept together he woke up with an empty bed, it was good to know that he would have him there for the next few hours. The youngest stared at him for a few moments, and closed himself even more in the robe, starting to pick up the pieces already separated to change.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Park was still staring up and down.

"Is there anything you want to say, professor?" he questioned, trying to relieve his own tension.

The eldest just crossed his legs, without giving him an immediate answer.

"Is there anything you intend, standing half-naked in front of me?" he answers back, however.

"Mr. Park!" The prince exclaimed, hugging his clothes, about to return to the bathroom.

Jimin, however, stood up, smiling and holding the prince by the waist, demarcated by the silk cord. The younger one looked away, his face blushing hard.

He removed the clothes from Jungkook's hands, depositing them on the settee there, before turning to Jungkook.

"If I offended you, Your Highness, I apologize." He said, taking the prince's hand to kiss it.

The other made a pampered beak, before looking away again. "It was nothing..." he murmured. "But hurry to change, it is getting late, I called you to help me with my sleep, not to disturb.

The professor chuckled, looking to the side.

"Who would guess. My sweet student accusing me of being an agitator." Jimin teases.

"Ah!" the youngest was desperate for an instant. "T-that's not it... I..."

Park laughed at his desperate reaction, pulling on his hands.

"I do not get tired. I am always enchanted again by the way you are." He notified.

Jungkook looked at him, before twisting his lip, still pouting, and Jimin mimics him, laughing once again and Jungkook rolls his eyes, not able to hold his smile too. But the smile on Jimin's lips gradually diminished, as he faced every detail of the prince's face, with eyes of worship. He smiles again, before sitting on Jungkook's bed, and taps the mattress, as if telling him to sit too.

Jungkook gulps, looking from side to side before he goes, sitting close to Jimin, and then looking slowly at his face. "I've missed you, you know?" Jimin asks. Jungkook stares down at his hands, nodding. He was feeling nervous because he knew what was about to happen. They didn't want to waste more of their time together. They wanted to belong to each other, in every sense. That's what pushes him to climb up on Jimin's lap, staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

He smiles again, and that's what the prince wanted to see. He just kisses Jimin, cupping his face with his hands, stroking as their tongues meet.

"Mr. Chung would die of heartbreak if he saw your etiquette at this moment, Prince." Jimin whispers, as he squeezes Jungkook's waist, teasing.

The youngest shook his head. "Don't talk."

More than half a year had passed, and he felt several emotions blooming within him, towards Jimin.

He didn't want to wait any longer.

"Then tell me. Tell me what do you want." Jimin says softly.

"I want you..." he took courage to say, with narrowed eyes.

"Me...?" Jimin looks at him, and Jungkook knows that he said that in a whisper. But is his deepest desire. "Please..." Jungkook pleaded, with a sullen expression and broken voice.

"Highness..." Jimin is still unsure of what to do, is that what Jungkook wants, tonight? Would this make things... easier, at the end? He doesn't think so.

"I'm not a child, Jimin. I'm telling you that I want you, in whatever way you want to teach me." he murmured, sliding his long, cold fingers down the side of the professor's face. "And I crave your touch ..." he whispered at last.

The other shook his head. He doesn't think so, but he agrees with the youngest.

"There's noo need to beg for..." he began.

"I'm not begging. " Jungkook cut him off, trying to get away, but is immediately stopped by Jimin's hands on him.

"There's no need to beg for something that I also want so much, Jungkook." he said, sliding his hands down the sides of the prince's body. "I want you the most." _He agrees._ He agrees because he also feels like he can't keep his distance, he can't his hands off him, he can't be without Jungkook. 

They just spun on the bed, Jimin knees, between Jungkook's legs, looking closely, the youngest hands willing to reach him. The teacher holds one of them, guiding to his lips, kissing Jungkook's fingers, his palm, his arm, slowly.

Jimin runs his hand through Jungkook's straight hair and the bangs on the forehead, starting to go down on him, kissing his skin wherever he went.

Keeping Jungkook's legs open, holding the back of his knees, and looking him in the eyes, Jimin pulls the robe aside, exposing the prince, as he started what they would drag all night long.

Jungkook closed his eyes, breathless from feeling Jimin's mouth and tongue, stroking his sensitivity in different places while knowing what pleasure really meant. He just couldn't help his low moans, his eyes closing, hands sliding over Jimin's skin, as Jimin kisses, tongue and hands were against his body, in his nipples, his neck, his waist, butt, and lips. 

But much more, when he gradually saw the older man's body, feeling its warmth being transmitted with each contact. Jimin got naked too, and Jungkook didn't resist to run his hands on his bare skin, touching his chest, Jungkook's rolls against Jimin's, their intimacies brushing and sharing heat, as their bodies just naturally move together, reaching for each other. 

And the next touch, is his soft warm tongue. Jungkook lets his head fall back to the pillow, moaning when Jimin holds his thigh and puts him inside his mouth, just so warm and moist, making his whole body feel hot and needy. "Jimin..." he hums, holding the sheets with one hand, and Jimin's hair with the other, caressing him and sometimes pulling the strands, as he feels Jimin throat, reaching it with the tip of his cock. "Oh... no..." he cries, letting his jaw drop, and feeling his abs clenching hard, some pressure building up really fast down there, chasing more pleasure as Jimin moves, squeezing Jungkook's thighs, releasing him just when he was too close, coming on his hands, breathing fast.

"Are you okay?" Jimin whispers and Jungkook nods, as his face blushes and feels really hot. Jimin climbs up again and kisses the youngest, the Prince can feel his own taste on his lover's tongue, and gasps when Jimin puts his arm under his body, embracing his waist really tight, making everything feel even more intense.

That don't last long, because he feels Jimin going down once again, and he is about to talk about how sensible he still is, since he just came, but he feels Jimin's tongue in another place, kissing it, and them rimming inside him.

His skin was still sensitive, and his erection had just gone down, but at that touch, so intimate and stimulating, he instantly wanted more, calling Jimin's name non stop, not able to say anything else, as his face burns, his whole body just wants him, even if he is shy.

It was not long before he felt the older's fingers in place of the fulfilled tongue, one by one, gaining space inside him, using Jungkook's cum to make it easier too. He moaned in his ear, feeling Jimin's body in his palms, squeezing, sliding and tasting.

He narrowed his eyes, no longer feeling the other's warm fingers, but his tick member, slowly, making Jungkook gasp, taking his body and making him move with him on the bed, while he pulled the silk sheets between his fingers and whispered his name, as Jimin kisses and caresses him, filling him, rubbing against his tight walls, making a moist sound, as he loses himself between Jungkook's legs, babbling nonsense, burning his face on the Prince's neck, rolling his hips going deep inside him, making the prince lose his mind too.

Jungkook hugs him, keeping him inside, kissing his face as he can, holding Jimin close sniffing his neck, rubbing his face against Park's skin too.

👑

At the end of the night, feeling the sweat of their bodies bring shivers when receiving cold air, different from their still hot temperatures, Jungkook leaned on the older, opening his hand and interlacing his, very close to his eyes, seeing every detail of it.

"It's so weird. To feel and see things." Jungkook whispers. They were talking, and listening to each other. "And when it's not about her... everything is even worse."

Jimin blinks, trying to think about what he should say, and what he could tell, and they keep the silence for a few more minutes. 

"My mother died when I was ten." He confides. Jungkook holds his breath, surprised, but not sure about what he should say too, frowning.

"I'm sorry." He says. Jimin nods. 

The night is quiet as if they were the only ones awake.

"Me too." Jimin says, softly. "But... she was hurting. This world was too heavy and she was tired and sad. Everyone can decide what to do with their lives. Still... I can't deny that I wished back then, that she were stronger."

The younger thinks for a moment. 

He can't tell for sure what happened, he can only imagine. But he and Jimin... they are the same. He always feels like they share feelings, and thoughts, and even secrets. It's like staring at a mirror.

But at the same time, he is the unknown. He's just warm enough to look familiar. 

Like a home.

"I feel like I'm in a cage." he said suddenly, whispering. The sun should probably come up soon.

Park remained silent, just listening, caressing Jungkook's back.

"I have water, food, a swing to entertain myself, surrounded by golden wires, twisted in a beautiful way. But still, stuck."

The professor sighed, welcoming Jungkook's thin and long fingers. "What do I represent in your cage?" he questioned, and the prince shook his head.

"You are not in the cage. I see you circulate outside, free. You come through the bars to see me."

The eldest pondered this, also stroking Jungkook's back.

"If I can go through the bars... why don't you pass too?"

The prince fell silent for a moment, staring at him, before pulling the professor over his body again.

"You can never get tired of me." he ordered.

Park looked deep into the black pits of the prince's eyes and shook his head.

"When I hear your voice, touch your skin or your lips... It will always be like the first time."

They looked at each other, before Jungkook lifted his head reaching for his mouth to kiss, welcoming Jimin's lips between his, one at a time.

They just look at each other once again, and the Prince pulls Jimin's body closer, making the kiss deeper staring at him, silently asking for more.

👑

The problem arose when Park disappeared for a few days, ahead of schedule.

As much as he asked Chung, he never received a satisfactory answer. The growing anxiety in Jungkook's chest took his sleep away, no matter how much he was no longer forced to spend the night awake, guarding his body.

Maybe Jimin had regretted giving in, and backed off.

Perhaps his father had found out, and did something to Jimin.

Or he had just gotten tired, in fact.

The prince thought of all these possibilities, and they got havier, maybe because the sky was dark even in the morning, and there were noises in the clouds, lighting up by the rays that hit the land, somewhere not far from the palace, preparing the storm that would fall at any moment. Jungkook stares at the water, naked in the bathtub, thinking. he draws some imaginary lines, that the water just washes away, as he runs his hands on it, sighing out loud.

His body feels numb and floating, every time he remembers his first night with Jimin. They did it, with so much care and patience, and they talked about a lot of things, and they just did it again and again, as much as their bodies could bear the pleasure. On the next day, he was there, in that same bathtub, in his arms, talking and bathing together in that very morning.

Two days after that, they went out together again.

And the whole month of July went like that. Happy, warm, peaceful.

They even got to ride Hanu, and that was a first. Well, Jungkook had a lot of firsts with him.

The Prince stares at his body under the water, and reaches with his hands for it, touching his silky skin, calmly, as he closes his eyes, and feel the atmosphere change, even if he was alone. Because he can remember every touch vividly.

No... Jimin didn't got tired of him. After that night... well, that wasn't the only occasion they did that. Wasn't the only time that they conveyed their feelings through touches, and kisses. They did it again and again. Not only in Jungkook's bed, but in their study room, in the bright daylight. Outside the palace. Whenever kisses weren't enough.

And he trusts Jimin even more than before, so whatever happened, isn't about they breaking up. He can feel that he is important to him just as much as Jimin is.

He moans, when the memory about Jimin's lips become more vivid, and he can even feel his scent, also a strong memory.

"Wish you were here already." He whispers to himself, lifting the necklace, about to try to see through the resin.

Jungkook sighs, stopping touching himself, sinking inside the bathtub, seeking some peace just for a few seconds.

|||

That funny thing, that Jimin talked about that day, what was it?

He was trying hard to remember.

It was in a rainy day just like this one would be.

"...and the biology of such creatures is still a..."

What is his teacher talking about again? Why? Jungkook has no idea how he get into that matter. But whatever, he isn't thinking about it.

It was weird to have someone else in that room. He always make sure that no one sits in the couch. It's like invading their private place, one of those that he shares with him.

He draws on his note, a tiny crown. It's a tale. The snake that steals a reign. She was so smart and furtive, everyone else in the story just look dumb. And she smashes it with her body, not caring about its value. It's a funny tale.

Looking out at the window, he saw Park. Back then, they used to have a class, that he would be finishing, on that day and time, one or two months ago, when their shift wasn't this small. One of his professors was indeed there with him, but he wasn't paying much attention, even less once he notices Jimin outside.

What was he doing there?

"To be in front is a good opportunity to rise the country. And each king..."

"Sir." Jungkook looks at him. "A storm is coming."

His teacher stares at him, and then outside, briefly. "Indeed it is."

"I think that I have something to do outside. Do you think that we can catch up next time?" He asks, politely.

The old man nods, slowly, and Jungkook smiles for a bit, getting up.

"Thank you so much for your time." He says.

With that he got out of the study room, walking around the spacious room. He went through the guards, but he said or see nothing.

Jimin was right there. He has his cloak, and he is standing, waiting for Jungkook.

For a second, Jungkook felt angry.

Anger at being in the dark, listening to the muted phone for nights on end, or sitting next to it, waiting for a call.

But evenso, he missed him overwhelmingly because he easily discovered that without Jimin, he didn't want to be.

And he said nothing.

When he hurried out of the room to meet him, waiting for an explanation or an apology, he found an inert look.

Park turned his back on him, indicating that he should follow, and they walked away from the palace.

He had an expression as gray as that day, the sun without showing its face, the sky blue covered by heavy clouds.

They walked. And went where there was no one else.

"Jimin..." he called, after a few minutes facing each other, inside the bandstand.

"Highness." he said, still not approaching. Perhaps the invisible barrier felt there held Jungkook in place as well.

They remained silent, while the sky boomed thunder and light, and the ground began to release the damp smell even before the storm, and the scent of eucalyptus has never been stronger.

Jungkook stared around the bandstand, swallowing and listening to the sounds of animals from afar, as well as his own breathing.

The drops fell thickly against the cold stone of the building, indicating the onset of rain.

"Is there something wrong?" he took courage to question the teacher.

He was still staring at him, with parted lips and a frown. "No..."

Jungkook nodded slightly, still watching him. He wanted to ask about a thousand things.

He couldn't read or even cast any luck on what was going on in the other's mind, and the lack of closeness only made it worse.

Perhaps if he felt his embrace and his warmth, that fear would go away.

As it happened when he pressed the totem against his chest and hand. 

"I missed you." he kept going. He did not understand why Park had called him there, distancing himself from where he usually stayed. In the middle of a storm.

"Me too." he said quickly, taking a long break then. "So bad." he whispers, looking sad. "It's a shame that the weather is not pleasant."

Jungkook confirmed. A pity, they could be inside, or taking a horse ride to that place again.

Something was distorted, but he could not understand what it could be.

Jungkook rubbed his arms when the cold splash started to hit his body.

"Highness... " Jimin called in a condescending tone, extending his palm to pull the youngest close to him, where the cold and the rain drops could not reach.

"I thought... I thought so many things..."

"There's no more need for that." Jimin interrupts.

He straightened the prince's damp strands, wrapping his body around his own cloak, to protect him.

"N-no... You too..." Jungkook whispered, using the length of the cloth to try to involve Jimin and keep him from the cold too, and he was staring at him.

However, Jimin stopped him in place, softly holding his shoulders to keep quiet, while closing his eyes, shaking his head in denial.

He had a long face, and seems like he is thinking hard about what he should say.

"What..."

"Are you happy here?"

Jungkook stopped. "Hm?"

"I asked if you are happy. If you live a good life, you feel joy and protection." he explained, looking closely at the youngest.

Joy...

"Can you please answer me, Your Highness?"

Jungkook swallowed again, blinking a few times trying to formulate something that made sense.

Happy... In the palace?

Well, all of his happy moments were there. Sad ones too.

But where else would they be, if it was all he knew, the palace and its surroundings?

Anyways... it's the only place where he can be. With Chung and Seokjin. 

And where he can be with Jimin too.

"I... I am..." he replied in a low tone, and uncertain.

Park stared at him for minutes on end, before slipping his hands in withdrawal to his sides again.

"What happened? When are you going to tell me, without lies?" Jungkook asks.

"I never lied to you." Jimin looks sad at the thought.

"But you do omit, which seems the same to me..." Jeon argued, taking the teacher's hands in his, making him touch his face. "I'm here...' tried to make Jimin's listless look disappear when he felt it "I want to be useful to you. Whatever you need, whatever..."

"You're not an object to be useful..." Jimin whispers, shaking his head.

"What? I-I know, I just..."

"Run away with me." Jimin snapped, turning back to face him.

Jungkook stopped talking.

Park stared at him, willingly holding his face, while the prince's hands rested gently on his wrists.

"What..."

"Let's run away, go to a place where no one recognizes us or knows who we are."

"Jimin..."

The other silenced him, touching his forehead to his after pulling the prince's lip between his own. And Jungkook is scared about what they're talking but thankful for the warmth. He is confused and Jimin's words make no sense.

"Stay with me. Let's leave it all behind, just the two of us..." he whispered.

Jungkook could barely think. Run away, with him? Leave everything?

Park slipped his hands to the youngest's waist, squeezing still looking closely. "You said I make you happy. Jungkook, I'm risking more than I have for you. And now I need to know what you're willing to..."

He couldn't finish, because Jeon captured his lips, initiating a kiss that only they could hear, with all that noise of rain, wind and thunder, bringing his hand from the back of the neck to the other's chest, massaging there before returning to his shoulders.

Jimin slid his hands through the fabrics over the nobleman's body, up to the hem of his white shirt, lifting only to place his palm in direct contact with the prince's soft, icy skin, while meeting his tongue with his.

Jungkook leaned against his body, feeling one hand go into his pants, gripping his butt tightly, gluing his body to the teacher's, entirely. And it feels hot. 

He opened his mouth, panting, eyes closed, nibbling on his lips, feeling Jimin's on his neck, marking while sucking on his skin, still pressing his fingers too, before he licks one of them.

He just moaned in fact, feeling the other's index finger slide through his skin, until he found his rim, putting it in without warning.

"Jimin..." he called, but he was answered with more kisses, while the finger moved inside him with more intensity, and the joined bodies allowed contact on the front side as well.

They looked at each other closely with lids heavy with desire, Jungkook's mouth open, breathing heavily and frowning feeling Park's fingers. He did it by himself earlier, and now the pleasure is just way more noticeable.

Minutes later between more kisses and caresses, he was already covered only by Jimin's black shirt and cape, his boots and pants on his side, while he was held on the rail by his hips, leaning back keeping the balance and the other one moved inside him slowly exchanging kisses with the youngest when the pace slowed even more.

The rain was still persistent and loud, drowning out their moans, and the sounds of intense kisses exchanged, whispers, as well as their bodies clashing.

And they could be loud and passionate, that sound of them, Jimin's skin slams against his, and then he goes slower, and cautiously, and he pants, frowning whispering how good he makes him feel, and how precious the prince is, as Jungkook can't even talk, mesmerized, almost drooling at that intense sex.

In the end, he wrapped his arms around Park's shoulders, already exhausted, sweaty and over stimulated, but still feeling him inside.

"Highness... what is your answer...?" he questioned, against the prince's lips.

Jungkook took a moment to respond, and groaned loudly when Park touches him there again..

"Yes! "He exclamed. "Yes, it will always be when... You ... Uhm..."

Park took his lips again, but slowly as it ended for both of them.

"You... are everything I want..." Jungkook said in a whisper, before a silent gasp, feeling Jimin reach that place over and over, slowing down once again.

And Jimin buries his face on Jungkook's skin.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry. I love you so much." Jimin says, slowing down. "I'm holding on the memories about you the last few days...so bad..."

Jungkook frowns, wanting to listen carefully and answer, but coming for the second time, holding Jimin tight.

"We'll... get away from all of this." Jimin promises, in a whisper, panting too.

_Love, love, love..._

The prince closes his eyes, feeling safe in Jimin's embrace, kissing him once more, feeling his tongue and his smell, as Jimin goes deep inside him, making circles movements, finishing up, both hearts beating faster, hit skins meeting together.

The storm slowly quieted down.

When everything quieted around too, and night was gradually falling, taking the place of the late afternoon, Park had the prince sleeping with his head resting on his lap, in a deep sleep, having his hair stroked by the older man, covered by the cloak that protected him from the cold.

Jimin stared at the void, listening to the drops falling from the trees and reaching the roof of the bandstand, or the cold stone of the parapet.

"I know." He answers to the empty space, and stared down to the prince, caressing his hair.

Minutes later he hears damp leaves being trampled on the grass.

He looked up to find Chung-hee.

The eldest stared at him, and to the prince, who in his eyes looked like a bird totally wrapped in a nest, being watched by eagle eyes.

"You have poison on your tongue." Chung pointed.

The teacher was silent for a few moments, before answering him.

"And the prince is my antidote."

👑

. JUNGKOOK . 

It was the day.

And I have not been able to calm down in any way, uneasy since my eyes opened, without even being able to remember the moment when I ended up falling asleep, out of sheer tiredness, after staying awake for most of the night.

The prince's day, my birthday. In exactly two years, my face will be revealed to the entire population, as the future king of Korea.

But also, today is the day that I would see him, after weeks apart.

He was no longer the teacher, since the big date had arrived.

And in those days, certain things have matured in me in a different way.

My whole body missed him, my ears sought his voice, my hands the warmth of his, he seemed to be present in everything, and it only grew, as the days went by, and the certainty that what I felt was love it got stronger.

And I needed to tell him about my discovery.

"Good morning Prince!" I looked at the door, almost alarmed at being pulled out of my thoughts so suddenly, but I saw Chung-hee enter the room, his expression always on his face. "I am happy that you are awake, it is necessary that you go to bathe, immediately." he said simply, putting my clothes on the matress in the corner of the bed, over the chest, and already heading for the door.

I frowned, trying to understand. It was my birthday, had he forgotten about it? Forgotten to congratulate me?

Strange, because in these thirteen years, this has never happened before.

And... Chung? From all of them, him?

With a spout twitching on my lips, dissatisfied with this, I ended up dragging myself out of bed, towards the bathroom. I turned on the taps, filling the tub with hot water, sitting on the edge while waiting.

But then, I heard noises and whispers in my own room, making me get up and wrap myself in my robe, my heart full of hope. He promised that he would come today.

"Jimin!" I hurriedly walked away from the sink and opened the door suddenly, but found Seokjin and Chung-hee, holding a palm-sized cake, with a small candle on top.

"Jungkook, you messed up! Go in there and wait, pretend you didn't see" Seokjin commands, and I almost laughed.

"Is there any problem, Your Highness?" Chung asks, and the smile that had fallen on my lips grew again.

"No! Now scream, surprise for me!" I said, smiling even more openly, and listening to the other two's congratulations.

"As at the end of the day you will be all pompous, with no time, and with one of those ridiculous masks, we came earlier."

"We wanted to be the first." Chung-hee completed, his mouth almost curved in a smile, as he did in the old days.

I did not restrain myself from embracing the two as I could, avoiding the cake, before lighting the candle. "Make a wish."

"Anything" I asked.

"Yes, but you can't tell, otherwise it will never happen." Seokjin warned. For those who didn't believe in superstitions, it was coming out better than the expected.

I smiled, looking at the yellowish flame, taking a deep breath.

_I wish everyone I love to be happy. And that Jimin..._

"What is it?" Seokjin alarmed, seeing water coming from the bathroom.

"The bathtub!" Chungexclaims, almost running, but slipping in the water and being held by the arm by me, who without knowing why he was already ending up laughing, while he caught my attention and scolded, and Seokjin tried to pass through the shower to turn off the tap .

I just couldn't stop smiling, and nothing was going to get me in the mood, because my day just tended to get better.

After the tap was turned off, and the fuss was over, some of the employees also came, probably in hiding, and sang happy birthday to me. I was so happy, it was like they were all my friends.

After all, eating the cake, with the floor already dry and Seokjin by my side, staring at the ceiling, the first hour of my birthday, that day, was over.

"Jungkook?" he called me, after a long period of silence.

"Hm?" I answered, licking the chocolate cake icing on the indicator, before sighing.

"How are you are you?" He questioned.

I looked at the ceiling, with the star painting, which I did with Jimin taking a deep breath, and almost getting lost in the watercolor constellations.

"I'm happy." It was what escaped my lips, and in fact, it was how I felt. Too happy, and just happy.

It was as if everything was aligned, towards perfection and the order that I always respected.

To make mistakes made me want to cry, and to lose myself in the criticisms I made of myself.

But now I understood, that when I'm protected by the people I love, I don't need to be so scared anymore. These people... They are not going to disappear. And even if that happens, following the course of life that is to be born, grow, live and die... They would remain extremely alive in me.

Because death is only one so far, and neither is it capable of stealing the memories we have built. I've learned this, because of the love that I feel, this warmth when I think about my mom. I can feel her close to me, protecting me. And that's okay.

Seokjin looked at me, and smiled, just like I did. That before he attacked me with tickles, making me laugh again, just like when we were kids.

👑

"Dad." I bowed my head, standing up when King Jeon entered the dining room. Everything outside was being tidied and organized, but no guests would enter that room, tables were set on the other side of the carved glass door. Because as the king said, only the family sits at the table.

"My son..." he held out his hand for me to kiss, before taking his place. "You're getting older, aren't you?" He questioned. "You became a man, is no longer a child."

I shivered as I remembered Jimin and his words regarding his transition into adulthood, but I restrained myself, just cutting a piece of meat to eat. I wanted to go back upstairs, because my father wasn't a pleasurable company. But Jimin also talked with me about it, and so did Chung-hee.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, after I finished, looking at him for just a few moments.

Even if we weren't close, sometimes I would like to have him closer. Maybe just because I don't have it. I smiled slightly, looking at the smooth wood of the finished piece of furniture and the silver cutlery.

Everything felt nostalgic, like it was the first time I was experiencing and living, or the last, I knew it was because it was my birthday. People really treat this new year as a new beginning, stronger and more mature than human beings.

I still didn't feel that strength, but the joy I enjoyed in the morning remained with me, warming me, wrapped in anxiety for what was to come.

"Jungkook?" my father called me, and i knew i had lost myself in my thoughts for a few moments.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Have you aleady thought about what will you want as a gift?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, while feeling the older man's gaze on me.

_That's all I've been thinking about lately, Dad, after so long forgetting myself. But it is nothing you can give me._

"All of you being healthy and happy for me is enough." It was what I answered, sincerely, and he laughed for a moment.

I stared at him. Was there something wrong?

"Son, you are an adult now. You can order anything you want. Including..." he put the cutlery on the empty plate. "A special night, today."

I frowned without understanding, staring at him. "Really, Sir?

"Oh... A handful of high class women will come here today, Jungkook. A lot of them. I'm sure anyone who chooses would be happy to accompany you during the night. Or even several." he said, leaving me shocked for a few minutes, already picking up the glass to consume the juice.

I pondered what that meant, and it could only be one thing.

My stomach clenched violently when I imagined something at least close to it. No. My body is just mine, and the only person I would share it with...

"I don't want any of that." I answered, before my throat caught.

"Are you sure?" He asks and I stared at him again. Because that made me feel offended. I thought about Jimin, and about my mom, and I feel disgusted at his offer. But I holded it back.

I just nodded, maybe if I opened my mouth I would say something silly, and I honestly didn't want to ruin my day anytime soon. I just needed to maintain the image of a loyal dog for a few more minutes.

Not that loyalty was not part of me, it was, it was intrinsic, to my country, my father and my blood.

However, I was no longer a puppet, even though I had to pretend to be.

"You must choose something. I can fill you with expensive fabric clothes, gifts, new paints and all the books, but it's no use if it's not something you really want."

I looked down to my plate. I shouldn't have answered that, and now I know.

"Then let me leave freely, without masks and without hiding." I finished mumbling.

He looked at me immediately, and I saw the faint smile disappear. "What did you say?"

He was shocked. Fair enough, I've never asked something like that before. Never.

But someone told me to stand for myself.

"Exactly. I want to go out, see the city and how it all works out there."

He didn't seem to understand the same language as me, due to the delay in speaking. "What?" his tone rose smoothly.

"It is simple, father! Nobody knows who I am, so what difference does it make if I-"

"What difference does...?" he smacks the table, making me jump in place, widening my eyes. I swallowed, watching the employees discreetly leave the room.

"You know well that traditions rule." He continued.

"But aren't you the king?" I questioned, with an impulse of courage.

"I am the king, so I follow the laws and traditions. If I don't follow, your world will go into chaos!"

"My world or my glass bell jar, a stupid protection that choked me and have been suffocating me all this time!" I ended up screaming, and just felt the burning of his palm on my face, the ring that sealed seams by cutting my lip inside.

There was silence in the place, while I felt the metaphysical impact of it.

"You are being ungrateful. And have you kept that ingratitude, growing disloyalty against your own father?"

I could not answer.

I wanted to scream. Just a loud scream.

"I want you to go to your room, and think of everything that has been around your mind. And how wrong it is. I have nothing more to say. Just come back to your party. Who knows, seeing everything that everyone does to maintain their safety and integrity will finally fall into reality." He said, throwing his napkin on the table and leaving me alone.

👑

When I opened my eyes, it was late afternoon.

I locked the room, since the key was now in my possession, and even though they came to ask me to eat, I was not hungry.

My father never did what he did today before, and he never spoke to me like that, even if he's always talking about things that I don't want to hear about. I guess I've never felt like that too.

Seokjin, Chung-hee, Yoona and even the other employees, are the ones who now surprisingly make me feel that I'm not surrounded by strangers. But not him.

I wonder when Jimin will arrive.

I still don't quite understand how or why my classes with him ended, but he promised me... No, he swore he would come and see me today.

If I didn't come, sadness and boredom would certainly drag me out again. I was so stable... I was so happy in the morning...

I heard two rings at the door, and I didn't want to answer it, but I knew that Chung-hee would be in trouble if he didn't help me. I dried my face, realizing that I was crying even though I didn't want to, adjusting my clothes before I got up and went to answer it, unlocking the lock. Right, I shouldn't cry.

And I opened it.

But there was no one on the other side. I took my head outside, looking this way and that. "Chung?" I called, but both corridors were completely empty and silent.

My breathing quickened, but I closed my eyes, squeezing and re-entering and locking the room.

"It's all right." I said to myself, blinking slowly. But I was only able to squeeze the sheets between my fingers when the doorknob turned again, slowly as if whoever was doing it was acting cautiously... Or difficulty.

It had been so long since I had any problems with these things, in fact, the last time Jimin and I were just a student and teacher.

The doorknob returned to the place, undoing the turn, only to start over. "Stop." I whispered, feeling my chest rise and fall, while panic took hold of me. I blinked hard, keeping my eyes closed, and trying to reassure myself, as Jimin taught me before.

I took a deep breath, opening my eyes slowly, finding the handle still, as it should be.

And that partly only worried me even more.

Why what if Seokjin was right? And if all that I see, are they actually more realistic nuances of my own imagination?

I sighed, putting my face in my hands, closing my eyes. Everything was fine.

" want to see you so bad..." I murmured alone, tightening my necklace, under the white silk shirt, trying to feel the feeling of protection he brought me.

👑

I expected him to call me late at night as we've been doing lately, through the window, or to get in with Chung-hee's help, in the middle of the night.

Maybe a phone call, indeed.

I knew that he would come, but still my heart felt heavy. Restless.

Chung came, whenever the night arrived. He would help me with my clothes as always, but he wouldn't be around at the party. When Seokjin didn't spent the night those years before, he would be the one coming, to make me company. He would even if Jin was with me, to tell us stories.

He puts my clothes in the usual place. But he has something else wrapped in his hands. 

And he extends to me. 

"What is it?" I asked. "I can't believe you've spent money on me..." I said.

"Don't say that as if you don't deserve." He answers.

And I'm not able to answer back, seeing what my gift is.

It's a print. A photo, a big one, of my painting, the one I did with Jimin.

I sat down at my bed, staring it, almost attending to the urge of hug that piece of paper. "I..."

"I wondered what would you like." He says. "I guess the dark room had an utility."

I smiled, but frowned when I felt my lip hurting. 

"I know that you two had an argument today." He says, talking about my father. 

And he is the last person I want to hear about.

"It was more than that." I said. He stared at my swollen lip, and we went silent for a long moment. He knows and he might even know more than I myself do. He is aware of everything.

"Your father... you know... he felt sick after that. Locked himself in a room, and just took some medicine."

That made me surprised. If he is sick...

"I'm not happy that being mad and unfair with me makes him sick, Chung." I said, sincerely, anyways.

"I know. You would never. You have a pure heart, Jungkook." He says. And I sighed, as my angry slowed down.

And then I stared at the gift, feeling loved.

I wished that Chung was my father, but in the same instant I didn't. He was family, just the way he was.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot for me. Can we hang it?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Where?" He asks, patiently.

I looked around and then up to the ceiling. 

"There. It's where stars should be."

|||

The palace was completely lit, the nobility, the bankers and landowners came to honor the second most important date of the year, after the King's birthday.

My cousins would stare at me. They must think that I'm mean and worthless. We couldn't play properly when we were young, they would always try to snatch my mask, and would let me alone at parties. Seokjin would come hidden in my bedroom later though, and we would play with all of my new toys, he would make me laugh and forget about that "stupid kiddos".

The ladies, were expecting to marry me, too. But I couldn't see anyone in that way.

There was music and calm dances, which sounded dull and boring to me, on the side an attraction of dancers, made theatrically.

Nothing tasted like it, and what it had reminded me of just Jimin. That night, when we went out together. 

Chung hee, Kim Yoona and Kim Seokjin were not there.

Just me, sitting next to my father on the throne, facing the crowded hall, watching people come and go, feeling out of place, disfellowshipped.

Felt alone.

I haven't touched anything since the unpleasant meal with my father in the morning, and I felt nauseous just from the smell of the wine too.

Several nobles came to greet me personally, bowing down showing their daughters and their jeweled laps, which made me sleepy.

I tightened the necklace back on my neck, closing my eyes. With some effort I could feel the cold paint on my face, the bombardinos and accordions accompanying the violins, Jimin's hands on my body...

"Good night, Your Majesty, Your Highness." I opened my eyes, finding the man with brown grayish hair and depressions on his cheeks, smiling sideways, bending over in his white clothes and mask of the same color with gold details, covering the region of his eyes.

"Good night, Mr. Kim Namjoon." The king replied, instead of returning just a nod.

"I wish you happiness." He turned to me. "I brought gifts, but I would like to know directly from the prince if there is anything in particular you would like to receive."

I wanted to get out of there, and for everyone to leave at once. But something like that, it was not in the power of anyone in that room, other than my father.

I appreciate. They are certainly enough." I said, wishing mentally that he was entertained at once as the or others, and I had peace when they were drunk enough.

"The prince has his mother's eyes." He says and that made me look at him again. "The most vivid memory that Your Majesty has, I presume." That time he told my father, who gave him importance until he was called by one of the employees, who was approaching.

"Did you know my mother?" I questioned the opportunity, and he made a condescending expression when he looked at me again.

"Certainly. The most powerful woman that all of Korea has ever seen." He said. "But it's a shame..."

He murmured, before taking a step back. "I don't see the same power in your eyes. I hope to see when I receive the crown. Good night, Your Highness."

He turned away without any respect, and I clenched my jaw, seeing my father distracted by other things, receiving some news in his ears.

How dare he...?

With that I got up, ready to follow him. Something drove me to it, and I couldn't resist. How dare he touch a delicate subject, and speak like that?

"Jungkook."

"I'll be back in an instant, I need some air." I murmured in a low voice to my father, trying to show respect even though at the time I couldn't feel any.

Crossing the courtyard in the middle of the dance, he almost lost sight of white. And when I thought that all my attention would turn to that man, and what I knew about my mother...

"Highness..."

Thousands of people called me that. Anyone who came to me would certainly use this treatment.

But none of them had an effect on me, as when it came from him.

I stopped in place, and realized that he was beside me, his shoulder almost touching mine. I could feel the warmth of his hand, close to mine, but still not touching me either.

He wore a black and white theatrical mask, half in sadness and half in joy, which revealed nothing about his face, but it was him.

It was not necessary for him to say anything more.

When he left the corridors, I did the same, in pursuit.

Entering the library and closing the doors, we approached immediately, in a long embrace, hugging each other closely.

I ended up complaining softly as he stepped away, removing the mask just enough to measure and to massage my lip.

He withdrew my hand, holding my chin to move my face.

"What happened... Who did this to you?"

I shook my head, without immediately answering.

But he knew, he always seemed to find out easily.

He stared at me before shaking his head.

"It has to be now, Jungkook."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Let's go."

I stopped in place, as if I didn't understand his words.

"Jimin...What? I-I don't understand..."

"I came to pick you up. You said you'd come, I came to get you."

I blinked repeatedly, unable to respond immediately. He talked about it but I never knew when would that be...! And... and why was he acting so weird... his worried face always make me sad.

"But it is impossible..." I mumbled, and he just seems even more desperate.

"Trust me, but we need to go right now. That's enough, Jungkook. Enough of all that."

I frowned, breathing faster with my eyes fixed on Jimin.

"...Not tired of all this? Of this life that you are forced to live, in honor of nothing?"

"Jimin..."

" I can give you another reality. I can give you what you want, Jungkook."

I compressed my lips, narrowing my eyes.

_Decide something on my own. Yes or no._

No turning back.

I heard the party noises from afar, while the clock hands were the biggest noise inside that room.

"We need to go. We can cut a path through the forest, take Hanu." He ontinued.

"Jimin..."

"Please." He whispers, and his voice cracks, as if he is about to cry. And so did I.

My chest hurt, because I knew the implied answer.

"Jimin." I said finally. He needed to stop. It was hurting me already.

How far could we go until they found out?

How could I leave Seokjin behind?

Chung-hee would certainly be guilty.

And my dad...

He would kill him.

Jimin's hands slowly slipped from mine, as he gradually realized.

My throat was already heavy, and I was twisting my jaw, holding what I wanted to get out.

He probably stared at me from behind that mask, and in the dark it seemed to squirm in sadness, in my imagination, because even that half smile seemed unhappy.

A long silence stretched between us, and my chest tightened even more with what came next.

"You are the death of me... And I will be yours." he murmured, briefly touching my face before leaving, leaving me alone.

And that felt like forever.

But I could swear that I was static for just a moment.

The way my heart ached, made my face contort in sadness, and in a second I was crying.

I started to feel my body sweating, while I was gradually realizing what it meant. He wouldn't come back to me.

It was a farewell.

No.

I couldn't lose Jimin. Not him.

"No..." I murmured, crawling on the floor where I had slipped without even realizing it.

I got up with difficulty, feeling my head hurt, as I positioned myself.

Dodging the patio, it felt like people were crowding around me, making it harder to get to the door, a suffocating feeling of hands touching and trying to reach me.

No...

I even opened doors that led me to the exit, however my vision was getting blurred, as well as my ability to absorb and decipher information.

I felt absolutely dizzy, and sick.

"Jimin." I called, my voice coming out weak and incomprehensible, inaudible to whoever was more than a meter from me.

Staggering, stumbling over my own cloak, I headed towards the forest, stumbling, removing the branches that seemed to stand in my way, like hands too.

I guess I was shouting from a distance, but I could only see the forest, I only thought of reaching it.

"Jimin..." I called again in despair, finally seeing his silhouette go away, riding a horse.

I smiled, feeling hot tears running down my face. I thought I still had time.

But then, shadows approached him, dancing around him, and something like arrows flying in the air, causing him to fall in a thump, motionless on the ground.

👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with the comments, your opinion and kudos are really important to me  
> make sure to bookmark Overlord, so then you'll always know how to find it easily!


	8. Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annihilation
> 
> Feminine noun 
> 
> 1\. ANIQUILATION 
> 
> 2\. QUANTUM PHYSICS collision between a particle and its antiparticle, the result of which is their conversion into radiation or other particles; annihilation, dematerialization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo  
> well, this chapter isn't easy to read. Be careful and always make sure that you have read the tags!
> 
> but trust me!

_BEFORE._

"Give me your hand, please." he asked.

He stuck his horse on one of the branches and stroked the animal's head. Our way to that place was silent, me and him, riding his black horse, which he has named _Rock Bison_ when I requested for one, and he suggested this one, due to a game we played together before. We laughed a lot about it, I told him that it makes no sense, but he says that that is the name. So, Rock Bison it is. 

I looked down at his puffy soft hand, extended to me, and smirked, raising my nose. "I can get down alone, Mr. Professor." I answered, playful.

We went to the river, before the sunset, because he was leaving, but I've insisted for us to go out together for a bit.

_I always managed to postpone our goodbyes._

We would end up talking, or kissing and caressing each other every day, and Chung at some point stopped coming to us to say that our class was ended. And that's usually the time when we just stare at each other, sighing out loud, not happy about having to say our goodbyes. And he pouts too.

"Then please come down, Your Highness. It is dangerous to stay on top of rocks like that." he replied, smiling equally.

With a jump, I stopped beside him, on the banks of the river, stepping on the silky sand. That was a quiet portion of that black expanse of water, where the current was smooth and did not drag or destroy anything.

On the other side of the river, far away, more trees.

I looked at his profile, and he had his eyes close, feeling the gentle breeze and the humidity of the place, surrounded by sounds of nature, calm as if he was part of it all. He looks beautiful, as always, but when we're alone, and I can just look at him, it hits different.

He stayed like that, and I pouted sideways, facing my boots, before leaning on him, holding his arm with my hand, to start removing each one.

"Highness?" he calls. Yes, he's stubborn about this, but at some point, I've got attached to that treatment, coming from him.

I didn't answer, also getting rid of my socks, blue velvet coat, then my pants, leaving only the navy blue underwear and the white shirt made of transparent silky fabric.

I looked over my shoulder at his face as I walked to the water in an invitation.

He looked at me condescendingly, shaking his head, but he also started to undress. I knew I would come, so I just turned around, hoping until he got closer, into the water.

I felt his arms around me, caressing mine, while his face reached my neck, burning and kissing, before tickling me.

"Park!"

He smiled as if he was guilty of nothing, and his fingertips continued to stir me up.

"You were deserving a punishment, Your Highness." he explained himself, proudly. 

I compressed a smile, before throwing water at him.

I heard his laughter, in an instant we were playing like that, until we were completely soaked. "That wasn't the plan!" I said, and he laughed some more. I swear, that was my favorite sound in the world. In my world.

He held me by the waist, carrying me in the water holding behind my tighs too, and making me float in his arms. His calm smile prompted me to close my eyes, feeling the light through my eyelids, and the cold wind on my skin. It would get dark soon, but I wasn't worried about it. Not at all. I was happy, and peaceful.

"Having fun?" he asks, with that soft voice of him. I smiled.

"Lots of fun." I answered, stroking my fingers through the water, not bothered by the wind or the noises. I wanted to try on him too, so then I squirmed a bit, and he puts me back standing. "Oh, I can't see..." I said, and he giggles, probably looking at my hair, all over my eyes.

With that I sank once, just to throw my hair back completely, standing again, being held by the waist by him, just to keep balance.

He looked at me when I returned to the surface, and his gaze had already changed quickly from gentle and amused to eager, just like the first time we spent the night together.

He also sank, and I figured it was going to do the same as me, but he didn't came back again immediately.

"Park?" I called, receiving only silence.

I frowned, feeling my heart race when I swallowed with difficulty, getting scared for a moment. The water was really dark, and the sun was on the other side of the sky, making it even harder to see. 

Of course, that was my first time going back and actually getting inside the river since that happened, and with him, I wasn't afraid. 

I opened my mouth to call out to him again, but then I felt his hands on my hips, making me jump in place.

They completely lifted my shirt that was already floating around my waist, stroking my thighs calmly, squeezing the flesh.

"Ah ..." I moaned softly, biting my bottom lip.

It didn't take long for me to feel what I imagined his mouth to be, reaching for my cock, stretching his tongue inside my underwear, enveloping me.

The water no longer seemed to be cold.

I stroked his shoulders, worried about his breathing, and he rose slightly, running my fingers through his hair and climbing up as he opened my shirt.

He looked at me, and I stroked the hair on the back of his neck and his face too, before he approached my nipples this time, taking one with his mouth, carefully sucking, kissing and licking.

I moaned feeling his tongue on me, as the impulses spread through my body, making me embrace his and yearn for direct contact.

He climbed even higher, kissing my mouth, while his hands slid over me, pressing me against him, bringing us together as I wanted. It was never enough.

Without saying anything, he slowly pulled me out of the water, putting our clothes on the horse, and our boots hoisted there.

"Climb up, darling." he said, pointing with his head. I made an upset expression, because I wanted to stay there with him, but I ended up complying with his request, because seeing his condition, I knew he was as eager as I was.

When I mounted he placed a kiss on my thigh, before riding also, behind me, pulling me by the hips very close.

I could feel it.

He took the reins, guiding the horse between the rocks that crossed the most distant part of the river, taking us to the other side without difficulties. He took my hands, placing the strings inside them next.

"Just hold, to guide." he whispered.

I didn't even reply, because soon his hands were on my legs, squeezing and marking my flesh and making me moan, occasionally squeezing my eyes, whenever he pulled my hips, trying to rub against me unsuccessfully under the circumstances.

He was so turned on...

I tried to pay attention to where we were going, but it became more and more difficult, because he always kissed me on the shoulders and neck, or strummed the most sensitive places he could reach.

The horse suddenly stopped, in front of an abandoned hut, washed out by gusts. There he went down, and he held me by the waist so he could go down too, already kissing me as soon as my feet hit the floor.

I didn't question it, as he guided me somewhere, nor did I open my eyes while I had his tongue in my mouth.

I only did it when I felt a creak when I was lying on a reasonably soft surface.

I opened my eyes minimally, seeing a broken and open ceiling, also walls of old wood darken, corroded and weathered, as well as everything around us.

My heart froze.

"J-jimin..."

He didn't answer, still kissing me and getting all my attention again, until I spread my legs and he got between them, and started to remove my damp clothes.

With the touch of his hands, I opened my eyes, this time widely.

The ceiling was filled, and like the walls, they were light yellow in color, and the orange sunlight came in through the wide window behind the head of the bed on which we stood, made of cotton sheets. Everything seemed as it should be.

Beautiful.

My mind was confused for a moment, but I didn't question anything, because I wanted Jimin and he was already putting it in.

And yes, that was crazy.

He took me again, exchanging long kisses, as he moved inside me, and over my body, dragging ours over the creaking bed.

"Oh... Jimin..." I moaned higher, while he hit me repeatedly in the same place, causing my muscles to tighten and tremble, while my breathing became more rare and difficult.

"Jungkook..." he calls me, breathless. I narrowed my eyes to see him, lips red and open, eyes half-closed, sweat breaking out on his forehead, as he was moving inside of me, stopping that circled moves to start thrusting inside, making loud sounds.

He pushed my leg, placing me on my sides and hugging me completely around the waist, still moving, moist sounds could be heard and my mind was clouding with intense pleasure.

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered, moving in a different way doing it harder, almost causing me pain, but in such slow movements that before it got bad, he started over, taking me to my limit real quick. "I love to be with you... Inside you..."

I smiled still with my eyes closed, satisfied, and still feeling him in me, the way we both loved.

I took my hand back, stroking his hair as he pulls out slowly, sliding back in a few more times, gently.

I turned to Jimin as I could, kissing his mouth as he rubbed a hand on my member, moaning and feeling tired.

He put his arms over mine minutes later, in addition to one leg between mine, giving me warmth and security, after adjusting my almost dry clothes.

I knew I should come back, but at that moment, I just fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my room, and it was already night. I was alone again, but I knew he would come back soon.

👑

_NOW_

I opened my eyes, finding absolute darkness and sounds surrounding me.

I was on the ground, surrounded by dry leaves and trees shadows, in addition to that night sounds above and below the trees.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see anything around me. Why was I in the middle of the deep forest? My chest hurt for some reason. 

But it hurt even more when my mind gradually recovered my last memory before it erased, and I passed out.

"Park ..." I called, and my voice sounded like a weak, lifeless whisper. I didn't want to believe.

My vision immediately flooded, because I saw his body, and he wasn't moving at all.

"Uhng..." my throat produced a strange groan, the only sound that my soul in pungent pain could transmit.

I dragged myself to him, using the little strength I felt, trying to reach his body on feet, knees and elbows.

My hand was absolutely shaking, but it was the first to reach his chest, posing there. And then I cried out, soundless, while I lost strength, burning my face on the ground.

I narrowed my eyes again and opened my lips, drawing in air as a silent scream left me, a scream that came from my lungs, filled with tears.

I lifted my head, with my face dirty after minutes like this, continuing to crawl over to him, placing myself beside him.

"Jimin..." I called, and could barely hear myself.

"Help..." I looked around, and there was no one but us there.

I bit my mouth hard enough to draw blood from my wound, trying to stop that cry.

He couldn't have died. He wouldn't leave me.

"Jimin, wake up." I asked, stroking his face.

I shook my head, trying to breathe.

Whenever I woke up, he was no longer beside me in bed. Why was it different this time?

"Jimin... I woke up..." I notified, touching his cold, bluish skin at dim light. "I am here..."

He didn't move or breathe.

I shook my head, sniffling and trying to breathe without sobbing, hugging his torso, avoiding what pierced him. "You need to wake up... I need you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

But it was no use.

I stared at him for minutes on end, until I realized. I laughed blown. If I screamed, he wouldn't hear me. I needed to be affectionate and kind if I wanted him back to me.

I leaned against his chest slowly, shaking my head. No. No...

"I-I'll be here, until you wake up, ok?" my voice came out small, followed by another tremor by the bitter sob of my crying.

I pulled the totem, squeezing it in my hand, as well as my eyes. _Please, please..._ Maybe if I had enough faith...

"It's okay ..." I murmured, kissing his face, without feeling any heat on his skin. "We can go now... we will run away..."

I closed my eyes, cuddling him, trying to warm him up, burning my face on his chest.

_"I'm here with you. I love you. Did you hear me? I love you, I love you, I love you..."_

👑

. ▪ ■■■ ▪ 

When the prince woke up, he was no longer in the forest.

He sat on his own bed in despair, looking around, seeing his room instead of the treetops, and his canvas instead of the real stars. He no longer wore his dirty velvet cloak from crawling in the mud, nor those pants, just his shirt and underwear. His hands were clean.

He couldn't organize his own thoughts, having a thought that he just had the worst nightmare ever, but something inside his chest hurt in a constancy that he recognized was not normal. He was in deep pain, something that made his throat tight.

Trying to remember what night that day belonged to, and recalling the events of his own birthday, he immediately put his hand up to his neck, finding it empty of the totem necklace.

"Jimin." he murmured, getting up quickly from there, running to the bedroom door. There were movements downstairs, so he followed.

"Highness!" he heard Chung hee shout behind him as he descended the stairs, and he knew it was because he was not dressed in pants or with shoes on his feet, but he did not stop, he did not stop running until he reached the courtyard, where his father, surrounded by some guards and employees talked, giving orders.

"Where is he!?" he exclaimed, already releasing tears that his eyes didn't even care to stop producing. There were staff? His father and Chung. But he couldn't see Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook!" the king scolded him, but he didn't even react, looking around.

"Where's Jimin?!" He asks, trying to breath properly, as his body trembles hard. "Where are they taking care of him, how is he?!" he shouted, still looking around.

"Jungkook..." the King tries, looking concerned just for a moment.

"Your highness, your clothes, for god's sake!" Chung says, trying to get closer and cover him.

"Where is Park Jimin?!" he shouted to one of the guards who did not answer. They never answer a thing.

"Jungkook..."

"He was hurt... He needed help..." the Prince explained, gesturing with his hands, looking at everyone, searching for support.

"Highness."

"Do not call me like that!" he shouted at Chung hee, who with astonishing eyes fell silent.

"Son..."

The youngest stared at him, his expression not very clear, his eyes wide and red with tears. He felt crazy, and angry and dead inside. And he looks like that too.

The King shook his head with a closed expression, and there was no need to say more.

Jungkook felt the air escape from him.

"No..." he backs off.

"We found you after a lot of searching, you were in the deep of the forest..."

"It is not true ..." he whispered, looking to the side. He had run short to catch up with Jimin, they hadn’t gone that far. Was he inside the forest? He couldn't...

"He was fallen, already dead and you hugged him." The king keeps going, even if Chung tries to warn him with a look. He should tell it talking like that...?

"You're lying." Jungkook whispered.

"It is the truth. Certainly, the Japanese are dissatisfied with the unstable alliance between the countries, and sent a troop to go against the prince... they..." The King argued.

"Where is he, please answer me..." Jungkook whispers, rubbing his own chest trying to stop that pain, tired of asking without having any answers. Why no one was listening to him?!

"Now go up and get dressed, it's better to rest..."

"Where is he!?" he shouted again.

The King locked his jaw, already impatient enough. He hates the new Jungkook, who is able to scream. He hates the most that he is screaming because of a man. "Dead. Being buried like you do with the dead people."

Jungkook groaned as he cried, vehemently denying.

"Prince Jeon..." Chung tried to call him, but he removed his arm from the butler's reach.

"I want to see him. I want to be with him..." he asked, without strength.

"It is not suitable... the body..." his father keep talking, already ready to go.

"I need to see him!" he shouted again, generating silence throughout the courtyard.

The King, with wounded pride, shook his head. "You will not be allowed to do anything until you behave like an educated person." he said between teeth, firmly. "The body of your teacher will be sent to the funeral immediately, if you are lucky you will be able to see the tomb."

At that moment, Jungkook's heart was filled with hatred like he had never felt before. He just wanted to scream and hurt everyone around, he wasn't himself.

But that... He wouldn't go upstairs after hearing that... He shook his head, before laughing with derision, without any humor. "He was not my teacher."

The king looked at the crowded hall before denying it. "Shut up."

"He is not just my professor." The prince however continued.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"He is mine. Completely, my lover, my love."

"I told to shut up!"

"And you know what? I wanted to have this whole palace burn in the marble of hell, all of you and all of Korea together, if I had that power I would do it, just to live with it, I would set fire all over this place!"

"Shut up!" the elder Jeon shouted, but the prince did not obey. He wouldn't obey anymore.

"When I was with him, and he was inside me, I didn't remember at any time what you all want me to be."

The King hit him with a slap, just like the day before. But the prince did not mind falling or being slapped like that. He could feel nothing.

"I don't want to see you. I don't know when I will want to see your face again. I want you to get out of here right now, and when I'm in the palace I don't even want to hear your voice." he ordered. "Everybody get out of here!" he said only once, and the employees began to disperse.

"Prince Jeon..."

"Mr. Chung hee, don't you dare touch that ungrateful, stupid child. Let him alone, change by himself, eat alone. It is time to grow up." the King said, leaving the courtyard.

And Jungkook, without any strength to get up, jut screamed his lungs out, in that deep pain burning himself in angriness.

Chung had nodded to the king, but just waited for the monarch to leave the place completely, before running to Jungkook.

"Prince Jeon..." he said, his own voice breaking when he saw the condition of the youngest, blood running from his cut cheek, accompanied by the tears that descended in droves, in that silent cry.

"Don't cry... In fact... you can cry as much as you need." He says, trying to comfort him. Jungkook shakes his head. No. That was a nightmare. It couldn't be real. "Let's go up, let's go to your room." Chung says.

"No..." the voice of the youngest came out in a gasp. "Not there, I want to see Jimin..."

"It is impossible, Prince. The king must have ordered them to take him..." the butler tries to explain.

"Chung... Please. I need... Help me. "He begged, hugging the butler's arm, wetting his clothes.

He has to recover himself, or else he knows that he won't be able to see Jimin, in secret. But he can't. He can't feel a thing.

Chung frowned in sadness, he would have to accommodate him in his own room. He stroked the youngest's hair without saying anything.

👑

"The king ordered that..."

"The prince will be crowned in just two years." Chung spoke again. "And in two years you will be happy to cut off your head, when he remembers that you forbade it." he replied the guard's argument, for the tenth time in a different way.

The other man was sweating cold, uncertain whether to give in or not.

Chung had been there for minutes, trying to convince him in every way possible, because he would always do whatever was necessary for the young man.

Two hours had passed since they were at the courtyard. He helped Jungkook to dress, and the Prince stopped crying at some point, staring at the clothes he used in his birthday. The sun would come up soon. He has no expression on his face.

He didn't say a thing when Chung asked him to come along, and wait until he convinces the guards.

Chung ran a hand through his grey hair before using the last alternative. He knew their time was ending.

"Well, come on. Have you never loved anyone in your life? You know he won't have another chance. It is an eternal farewell." he insisted.

The guard pursed his lips, staring at him, and he was slow to respond.

He shook his head, still extremely reluctant, before speaking.

"The King ordered the body to be thrown into the Han River within a few moments." he said, terrifying the butler, in a whisper.

Throw Mr. Park in the river? What about his family or whoever wants to see him? What about the prince?

"The prince cannot know something like this... I believe that the king has ordered in view of his son's behavior, but no one deserves an end like this..." _this is cruelty_ He thinks.

"He will not be able to stay for long, I know that other guards here do not hesitate to tell, in exchange for being seen with honor by the king." The man kept going.

"Indeed, of course. I will get the prince, please help me to watch the surroundings." he sighed, with regret before touching the other's shoulder. "The Gods will remember your mercy."

The guard nodded apprehensively as the butler walked over to the stable, where the prince was.

"Hig... Prince Jeon?"

The youngest was facing the wall, staring at nothing. Chung looks away for a minute. He knows that kid. He knows that he's... messed up. He don't just feel sorry for him, he feels sad. He never wanted this to happen with the child he raised.

The butler came over, lightly touching his arm. "Prince?"

He doesn't answer in time.

"Hanu is quiet. Do you think he's sleeping?" he asked, finally; his eyes empty, swollen and surrounded by dark circles, low voice.

Chung looked fearfully at the ground, where the horse was.

It didn't move, and he was really stiff.

He cracked his jaw, holding the lump in his throat, before shaking his head and finding the strength to do what he was supposed to do.

"Can be." he lied, without getting any reaction.

He blinks, looking to his right, where the guard nods, waiting.

"We need to go quickly to him." he said, referring to the teacher. "They will take him so that he can be... Buried." he lies. Jungkook wouldn't be able to bear anything about his lover being throw to the river.

The prince nodded positively, in silence.

He just followed the eldest, as far as Park was.

"Prince, please when I call you, you need to come without delay. It can cost the lives of all of us, except for yours."

The nobleman shook his head again, entering the tent.

Walking slowly, holding on to where he could get support, he approached. He was there.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, which kept on watering, producing tears, approaching and taking the teacher's hand, shaking from top to bottom with it.

The body was covered with the black cloak, his face out, and the prince did not move it, just leaned against his chest, resting his head as he used to do. But there was no heartbeat.

And that was when he felt it the most. What was happening.

He said nothing for a long time, placing a hand on Jimin's face, his own buried on his covered chest. And he cries, quietly.

Chung turns around, and so did the guard, giving him at least some privacy. But there was nothing else that they could do.

"I will go to you." he whispered, hugging him.

Minutes passed with him there, until Chung touched his shoulder.

As much as he wanted to stay and move away from his butler hand, he didn't have the strength to do so. He kissed Park for a long time, wiping the tear that fell on his face with his thumb.

"I love you." he whispered, touching his nose to his, and kissing his cold mouth once more. "Love you the most... forever..."

He left, being held by Chung by the arm.

His interior was filled with terrible things, and his mind began to raise thoughts that would certainly bring annihilation.

👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always cry when I'm re-reading this chapter. I mean... It's really sad...
> 
> Well, the uploads are quick because I've already written this story, I'm just making it better and complete, with more context and everything
> 
> tysm for your comments <3
> 
> Make sure to bookmark OVERLORD, then you'll know how to find it easily, bc I'm always uploading


	9. Fragmentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fragmentation
> 
> noun
> 
> 1\. act or effect of fragmenting (up).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first phase 
> 
> Get ready for a new JK and...  
> New JM

YEARS AGO - Jeon Jiwon. 

_____________________|||_______________________

There's a tale. 

A snake that smashes a crown with its own body.

And then she gets caught by three illusion masters. She thought that there would be another crown.

It's a funny tale, but in the end, the crown's gold ending up piercing the snake, as she smashes it. An eye for an eye, maybe.

Jiwon is drowning, and she knows she is. The river is too agitated down to the cliff, making it impossible to swim or grab anything to stop. Nature is beautiful, but it is also dangerous, that's what he heard as she grew up. Jihan would be mad at her, if she founds out that she's been hanging out alone in the forest, getting too close to other lands, dominated by other types of people. Well, maybe that wouldn't be a real problem, Jiwon dies.

And when there's finally something to stop her body, she coughs and spits the water out, breathing fast. Is it today? The day when the three judges are going to cut her life string?

Like a lifeless puppet.

They're always aiming for power, the power that just becomes nobody's power, when its owner dies. Just like heritage without a destination. Heredity without heirs to live it.

The thing is that lately, she's been learning things by herself. Some of them knew by its dangerousness, and most not really allowed or conventional, but she can't help, when nature reacts to her commands and things happens, its surprising, beautiful, and she can't wait to write it down to her note, so then she can talk about it with Jihan later, when there's no danger anymore.

She squeezes her eyes shut, thinking if she could use anything else to help herself, but it's like all words are gone from her mind, everything she learned. She can't think much. But something comes to her mind anyway.

Jihan... She is taller than Jiwon, but not that much. Her silky dark hair smells like lilies, and they say that its because she was born surrounded by them. Her hands are puffy, her hugs are warm. Everyone knows that isn't easy to approach her, Jihan has a still face, and is always talking about the rules, but when she smiles everything softens and becomes sweet.

In a second, she is crying. Would they never meet again?

It's when she thinks that, holding tight to a branch, trying to breathe and see a rout of scape, that some white horses come through the eucalyptus and among the trees.

That's when she screams because it is already too hard to keep holding onto that branch. She screams and they see her.

White horses, with the kingdom pattern, three men that instantly came to help Jiwon, the man in the middle getting down and running right away to her.

She is saved.

|||

It's late afternoon, when Jihan finally makes it to the palace. She searched for Jiwon, who left the coven in the morning, and didn't come back. She could barely feel Jiwon's presence around, and when Jihan notices that Jiwon was at the palace, she couldn't believe it. "Who are you miss?" She had to explain herself a lot to get in, and there were three men following her, so she didn't bother answering, just getting inside and looking for her.

"Jiwon!" she calls, until she sees one light and more guards around. No one can hold her back, and she refuses when anyone tries.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" A man, wearing expensive clothes asks, but she didn't answer, looking at Jiwon, who is laying on the bed. What in the world happened to her? It's all she want's to know.

"She claims to be her family, Sir." One of those men explains.

"Are you Jiwon's older sister?" She didn't even register the fact that that man is probably the King, or the future King.

:Jihan?" Jiwon calls, seeing her there, finally.

"Are you?" he insists, and Jihan swallow down the answer that she really wanted to give, giving instead an obviously fake smile.

"Yes, I am her family." she turns back to Jiwon. "Let's go now, Jiwon." she says, helping her to stand, holding the older woman by her waist.

"I am fine, Jihan, I can walk by myself." she says, but Jihan doesn't listen.

"I hope that you get well soon, and don't get sick. If you need any help, you can ask for it in the palace, I'll be there to help you. Medicine, doctors, anything." the King says, and Jiwon smiles, grateful.

"What you did to help me was enough. Thank you very much." she answers, still wrapped in that cover.

"Your blanket." Jihan takes it, handing to the king.

"Oh please, she can keep it. We have plenty on the..."

"Your blanket. I'm sure that you have a lot, but we don't need it." she cuts him off. They all went silent in there, and Jiwon feels the urge to say something.

"Thank you so much again."

"It was nothing. See you?" he asks.

"Hmn." Jiwon just nods back, holding hands with Jihan. Something that the king didn't let down.

Jihan walks out so fast, pulling her away from the palace, she didn't get the chance to say anything else. The sky is getting darker, and the sounds that can be listened to aren't human sounds anymore. Just the trees waving, the wind coming through them, dark birds flying back to their home.

She's been staring at Jihan's back since they left.

"Jihan. Talk to me, please." Jiwon asks.

"I am talking." She answers, without turning to face her.

"You're not... Since you got there, you haven't said a word to me. Look at me. Please." Jiwon says, holding her wrist gently, but stopping her in place. She knows that Jihan will never agree to the fact that she was there, with them. And she knows that it was dangerous. But what else is in her heart?

"I was so worried." Jihan whispers.

"Yes."

"You can't just go around by yourself, and you can't..."

"I know. But I didn't get that close to them." Jiwon says, still holding her, maybe afraid that she would go away, leaving her behind. Years ago, Jiwon would never think that this could happen. But as they grew older, they also grew apart. And when they were together alone... Things would happen. Things would happen, but they weren't good to talk with each other. They would stare in the dark, laying down together, touching each other hands, face. But saying nothing. And that makes Jiwon feel desperate. And she also can't tell her about that.

"He was right beside you." Jihan says, again.

"I was in the river, and if it wasn't for that man..." there's no need to end that phrase. And Jihan can't hear that. Jihan holds her face, and touches their foreheads together.

"I know. I do." she whispers. "Are you hurt? Do you feel pain?" her voice lowers down. Because even the thought of Jiwon getting hurt breaks her heart.

"You're such a baby, crying over this." Jiwon laughs softly.

"Who says I am crying?" The younger raises her head, wiping tears away, stepping back too.

"I did." Jiwon stops her.

They face each other again. It's been months since the last time. Months since the last time they talked for real. What should she do, to get her to listen? "I cried when I thought that I would never see you... See you guys again." Jiwon says.

And she waits for something. She waits so then they would talk about everything. But Jihan won't do it.

"Let's go, it's getting dark already."

She feels distant, sometimes.

When they cross through the forest, it's already dark. The ancients are grateful for their come back, but they all tell them to rest for today. And in a second, Jiwon is alone, in her hut. When someone knocks in the door, is Hyuna. 

They lay together, because she is worried, and because they're best friends. It was the three of them, but as said before, things change. That changed.

"I painted to a Duke today." she whispers. Jiwon smiles.

"That's so good..."

Hyuna nods, thinking for a second. "Their little son has a pretty boxy smile. He was crazy about my paints and brushes, such a good kid"

Jiwon nods once again, smiling for a bit. But Hyuna knows pretty well what she is thinking about.

"We can't always keep our distance. Not all of them are that bad. Jihan is angry now, but in a few days she will forget about it."

"She is getting... weird. Towards me." Jiwon says.

"Have you talked with her about you two?" Hyuna asks, and the younger denies. "You two make it too complicated, you know? That's how I got to know about you sneaking out to see each other..."

"Stop..."

"And because you couldn't stop blushing..."

"Hyuna!"

"You were all like, 'oh my god, is Jihan coming too?' and fixing your hair and stuff."

"I wasn't." she blinks, blushing and looking away.

"You were." Hyuna laughs. They go silent for a second.

"Now she doesn't care that much about me." The youngest whispers.

"She does. She just thinks about your responsibility and the fact that you both have a lot to think about. To protect us. You're more interested in learning things, and that's okay, honey. People are different, and we..."

"We are even more."

"Exactly. But we all love each other, and we must protect those who still live in the darkness. It is our duty."

"You're the best friend ever."

"I am."

"Silly."

In a minute, Hyuna says that it's better to get some rest. And blowing the candle, Jiwon tries to sleep. But some time later, she feels someone around her, opening her eyes, founding Jihan laying her forehead in the mattress, really close to her, in silence. She didn't even mean to wake her up. So what was she doing there?

"Hey." Jiwon calls.

"Hey. I am sorry, did I woke you up?"

"Yes, but it is fine. Do you need anything?"

She slowly denies, in silence.

Jiwon stares at her, not sure about what she should say. 

There's a lot of things that Jiwon wants to hear about. She wants a warm hug. A sweet something, like they would do some time ago. But all she gets is a nod, Jihan hand barely touching her face, before she gets up, turning her back to her, getting out of the tiny room.

____________________________________NOW.

We all have a breaking point.

If you pull, strain, wear out, at some point the material will yield, no matter how resistant it is.

Glass, stone, steel, mind, soul.

"Jungkook?" Seokjin got in Chung-hee's darkened room, which the prince had taken over, since he hadn't stepped into his own bedroom for weeks.

Dark room, because sheets and clothes covered the window.

"I brought you your lunch." he commented, placing the tray on the small piece of furniture at the head of the single bed.

The other did not respond or move. Perhaps he drank water now and then, just to waste the matter in more silent tears, when he was absolutely alone. Usually at night, while insomnia attacked him, taking part of his body little by little each night.

Seokjin sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and touching Jungkook's shoulder.

"My friend... I know how difficult it is." he whispered.

"But you need to get it together, and return to be who you were before. We all need you here." he continued.

Jungkook could be reviewing that night, as he did thousands of times in the first few days.

He could imagine a thousand different versions of how it could have happened, as he tried to imagine before.

But as time went by, his mind was just a void, which echoed the voices of those who passed through that door, and the sounds that managed to pass through the window.

Echo, because he no longer produced his own voice.

"We put Hanu on the edge of the forest, returning him, once he came from there. Perhaps he always belonged to that place." he kept speaking. "He certainly felt trapped here, no matter how good we dealt, it is not the same thing. Now he is free..."

Silence.

"Have you seen my gift? I know I was late, but I did it myself. An airplane. It is a realistic model, I would say, carved part by part." he laughed blown. "That's what I was working on that time, which I didn't tell you."

A long sigh.

"It is not good to be alone, Jungkook. When we stay with ourselves it can be good, but not lonely, for too long. It 's lonely out there without you." he finished.

Jungkook didn't realize, but at some point, after talking more, and telling more, Seokjin left, saying goodbye to him by touching his shoulder again.

He could smell the food, but he lacked strength in several ways to feed himself.

When he got up a while later, feeling the sweat sticking to his body, and the very smell bothering him, he walked to the bathroom, undressing to take a shower.

When he put himself under the jet of water, he just let it wash for minutes on end.

And when he left, it was finally getting dark.

He approached the mirror, to change into clothes that Chung had given him at some point, or some other day.

And then he faced his own reflection.

It was not recognizable.

He did not recognize himself, nor did his reflection follow his movements.

The broken heart jerked, staring at the mirror.

His image was staring back at him, but it didn't seem to be reflecting his own face and expression, but rather his own. Hate. That's what he could see in those eyes, looking back at him in his reflection.

As much as he moved in place and felt his own features of astonishment, he could only see the dark circles deep in his pale face, his eyes slanted and narrowed, distilling all the anger that could be expressed, in a way he had never seen in himself. before.

_"You should have gone."_

He swallowed, trying to ignore it, breathing quickly.

_"When he called you, you should have gone. He could be alive now. It's your fault."_

He narrowed his eyes in agreement, confirming for what was his own absolute truth. If he had gone with Jimin, at least in the worst case he would be dead too. Worst of the best.

Living with that guilty is absolutely the worst. Living alone, without him.

👑

Chung sighs, closing the door once again, in one of those days.

Things were getting cloudy in the palace. Everyone whispers in that corridor, no one calls for the prince or gets inside that room, except for himself and Seokjin. 

Everything is dark, Jungkook wouldn't accept the day light, he never answers anything, he barely talked since that night. When he makes any kind of sound, he is crying.

"Mr. Chung! I thought it was clear enough when ordering you not to approach this boy to take care of him!" The King said, approaching with his guards the room of the butler, where he left, after feeding the prince as he managed.

Perhaps exactly as he had done, almost fourteen years ago, when Chung came to the palace.

It had been a long time, now. Weeks. Too long for a good father to worry, in Chung's opinion.

'Yes sir. And I went, in fact." he replied, calmly, getting away from the bedroom. Jungkook shouldn't listen to that.

"And then?" the King requires.

"Then I dared to disobey Your Majesty. And I don't regret it." he said, in a still voice.

"Mr. Chung..."

"I don't regret it because the boy you are referring to is the future king of my country, for which I care and have deep respect, regardless of my own beliefs and preferences."

The other raised his chin, understanding what the previous proposition meant.

"I would never forgive myself, if I treated a king irresponsibly, now or in the future. So I take care of the prince, and I will always take care of him, in whatever I can."

The King stared at him impassively, while Chung continued.

"You know how it feels to lose someone you love. I know, we all know or we will know someday."

"Jungkook doesn't know what love is." The King says, impatiently.

"I cannot agree or disagree." Chung answers.

"He doesn't know," he insisted "And he didn't love that... That..."

"Man. You can say, without fear. Master Jungkook loved a man."

Jeon Junghyon did not hesitate in the negative, but he did not reply either.

"Love is subjective. It is not palpable. Which of us can judge love or not?"

"We all can. He was blind, and still is, from madness..."

"He made him happy. Even for a short time, in a crooked way." Chung dares to desagree.

"It was not happiness."

"It is not up to any of us to say, and I dare to add that we should respect those who are already gone."

"Hee..."

" Mr. Park did not bring me much appreciation, however, I still respect him, for teaching my future king, for being a master. Even if it put the prince on rough paths."

"The prince let himself be influenced. He was weak."

"He thought he could beat the world, just by loving that man. Wouldn't that be strong?"

King Jeon sighed. A few years apart, Chung certainly had enough wisdom to bend everyone there, otherwise he would never be able to be the Prince's butler, for sure.

"He is in mourning. It needs attention, it is the minimum he should receive."

The other pondered. He knew what it meant, but he wouldn't do it.

"Fine. You are officially allowed to take care of him." he murmured.

"I appreciate it..."

"But still! I still don't want to see him, and I will only want him when I no longer see that hatred against me and my country in his expression." he raised the indicator, saying.

"As you wish." The butler tilted his head to the side, before walking away, leaving.

👑

"Prince Jeon... Please get up. You need a bath." Chung insisted.

The youngest did not move, and thought he would be left without an answer again. The butler sighed, trying to fold some of the clothes he had brought and placed on the bed, but they were already on the floor.

"I have washed." was what he murmured.

The butler's face almost lit up as he approached the boy to make sure of what he heard.

"Prince Jeon?"

It took a little longer. "I have washed myself."

Chung-hee sighed, looking around, thinking of something he could say.

"It's funny, isn't it?" the prince spoke again, however.

The other tilted his head to the side, patient. "What is funny?"

Jungkook was silent again, until he suddenly spoke "A nobleman, spend days like this, until he feels so uncomfortable with himself that he gets up to get rid of what he can."

Chung can't answer that.

He would never say that out lout, but it was like seeing his own child in pain. Hw swore that he would never mix the protection feeling towards Jungkook, with deeper fraternal feelings. But he couldn't avoid it.

Jungkook was only six when he came. He could already walk and run around by himself, but no much other than that. He has been depending on Chung since forever. Like a child would.

And now...

Chung was going to answer, but he had no chance. "This evening we must have a family dinner. Me, Seokjin and you." he said.

The butler is surprised, but he could never deny that. 

"Sure."

👑

Dinner was quick, uncomfortable and weird.

The two looked at each other now and then, while Jungkook ate what was put to him, and drank several glasses of wine, without being questioned.

And he kept drinking.

Both Seokjin and Chung were uncomfortable, being served at the table, the same table that all the nobility of the region had sat at. Occasionally they refused the service, doing it on their own, but they did not abandon the prince there, because it was the first thing he did besides staring at the void in a darkened room.

"What's the problem? Are you satisfied?" he asked suddenly, in one of the few phrases he said during that night.

Seokjin sipped some of his first glass, looking at Chung over the crystal before answering. "Yes. We ate well in the afternoon."

Jungkook crossed his legs, ordering another full cup with his index finger. "That's nice." he answered.

Chung denied, seeing in Seokjin that he was going to say something he certainly shouldn't have, but he didn't listen to him.

And Seokjin can not be there anymore, watching that.

"Jungkook, what fills you with so many bad things?" he questions, putting his glass back.

"Seokjin." Chung tries to stop him.

The youngest raised his eyebrow, confused. "Hm?"

Jin sighed. "The person I knew is gone. It is a priceless pain, I can only imagine. However, people rebuild themselves, they recover. They return to normal."

"And am I not normal?" Jungkook asked. "Is that what you mean?"

The friend twisted his lip, leaving the cutlery on the table.

"What do you mean by _normal?_ " the prince continued, his tongue slack from his drink. "A stick sent, a ventriloquism puppet?"

"Prince Jeon..."

"Then let me answer." he sighed, liquidating the last glass of the night. "What broke in me, was not due to his departure. Cracks were already everywhere, and when I thought it would be fixed, because he was with me, someone took the chance from me." he finished, placing the container back on the table.

The other stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Then start to give your best, for yourself. Start over, rebuild, repair. Because I don't recognize you like that." he said, getting up from the table and leaving his napkin on the seat.

Chung looked at the prince who did not react, raising the empty cup to his lips, already drunk.

He didn't finished his plate anyways, staring at nothing for minutes, before Chung sighs, helping him.

He asked to go to his own room, to sleep.

Lucky for the monarch to be in the city, because if he saw him in that state, it would be more months of confinement without seeing him. Not that the youngest wanted it too.

"Are you feeling well?" Chung asks.

"I'm fine." he replied without humor.

The butler sighed heavily, trying to cover the prince. "I thought you hate your room."

The other did not answer, eyes closed, while his head spins.

Chung stared at him, smoothing the strands on his forehead, shaking his head. He turned, heading for the door, but the younger called him again. "When?"

Hee turned to him slowly, confused. "What did you say?"

The prince contorted his face, the expression of sadness passing through him for just an instant, while he holds back. He can not cry. Not when his body feels this weak.

"When will it stop hurting." he explains.

The butler pondered, holding the door. He didn't want to answer, but he owed him some sincerity in that case.

"Never. Whenever you touch the wound, it will hurt a little." he says. There's silence in the large bedroom, and Jungkook opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling. That sky... full of stars...

Jungkook paused. "And when will I stop hating myself?" he questioned, his voice getting smaller. _Because I do. I hate myself so much right now._

The butler shook his head, seeing his eyes narrowed on himself.

"When you forgive yourself." the butler answered. "When there is no enemy inside, those outside will not be able to hurt you anymore."

Jeon pondered, but said nothing, turning to the side, while the moment of sobriety passed.

Chung closed the door saying goodbye without reply, leaving the youngest in the dark.

Absolute dark.

But looking at the ceiling again, instead of facing the shadows and silhouettes in the room, he found that paint.

One paint, they did together... And there was a day too...

_"Highness." the teacher approached the youngest, while he slid the brush on the board, spreading the navy blue paint as a starry sky background._

_The other looked at him sideways, painting again._

_"I can't stay tonight, but I'll be with you in thoughts. Don't be upset with me." he asked._

_"I'm not upset. I am angry. You should live with me once and for all." he said, sulking._

_The other chuckled, approaching him. "I imagine what repercussions something like this would have."_

_"Wouldn't it be perfect? We could talk in the morning, walk together in the evening. Eat meals side by side." the prince said. "I could kiss you whenever I wanted, instead of having to wait a whole day and night until your next visit." he whispers._

_Park smirked, kissing the younger boy's shoulder as he leaned over._

_"What makes me sound so passionate?"_

_The youngest blushed, stopping moving the brush._

_"Many things. Is there anything in me that makes you feel passionate towards me?"_

_Park looked at him before answering. "There is something about you that made me love you."_

_He looked at his teacher, speechless for a moment._

_Jimin waits, as if asking for the kiss, and Jungkook just closes his eyes, letting him. Their kisses are always sweet and passionate._

_The painting is no longer interesting, he hugs Jimin, pulling him closer, surrounded by his perfume, feeling safe in his arms, trying to make Jimin feel like that too._

_Some time later, while lying together and naked on the settee, legs intertwined, Jungkook slid a dry brush on the other's skin, for no reason, with his head resting on his body, having his exposed back stroked by Jimin's fingertips_.

_"I feel belonging when I'm with you." the teacher whispered._

_Jungkook nodded because he felt the same way._

_"Is there anything more important outside?" he asked, a moment later._

_The teacher made him look up before he kissed his lips. "No."_

|||

The prince, feeling the alcohol running through his veins, noticed his body heat increasing, as he rubbed his legs against each other on the bed, trying to avoid using his hands.

"Hm ..." he murmured, biting his lower lip and writhing on the soft sheet, while rolling his eyes under his eyelids.

Panting, he tried to lighten his mind, and let himself be carried away by the drink, which clouded his mind.

Blinking a few times, he could imagine hands running over his body, and the room took on a yellowish color as if the fireplace was lit instead of the complete darkness... He blinked. No. It was lit, in fact.

"Jimin..." he ends up whispering without realizing it.

As he moved more, he felt his body shiver, as f he was cold, in that very moment. and then...

"I'm here." he heard the soft voice suddenly ring in his ears.

He opened his eyes, watering with the pleasure that prevented him from flowing, confused.

"Jimin..." he says again, seeing the other there. "You..." Jungkook tries to see the silhouette despite the yellow light of the fire.

"I'm here. But this is not the time for conversation, my love." He says, getting closer. There's a dim light, he can't see properly. But it's his voice.

"But I... I need to tell you... Say that..." He moans when his legs were parted, and he felt his mouth take him in, without delay.

"Open... Open for me, Your Highness." he said, and the prince obeyed, breathing hard, raising one leg as he could, watching Park stare at him until he came down slowly, sticking out his tongue.

He gasped, feeling his tongue slide inside him, then his cold fingers inside, taking advantage of the humidity.

In a short time he hugged the other over him, feeling him rush against his body again and again, making his mind melt little by little, arching his spine and keeping his mouth open letting heavy gusts of air escape through him, as Jimin went deeper and harder. Harder, to the point that Jungkook was feeling pain and some relief in it. It was amazing to feel something after so long, even if it was just that. Just pain.

This... wasn't possible, was it?

But that's what he wanted the most. He needed Jimin, his warmth, his hands, his body.

However, when opening his eyes he saw what was in front of his body.

Park, with icy bluish skin, certain parts falling horribly on the sides, fading into putrefaction, his eyes just empty black holes from which larvae came out, hands on Jungkook's knees, holding his legs open.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't move his body or say anything, wide-eyed, staring at that more than disturbing vision that seemed to be looking back at his soul.

Paralysis.

He felt the vision flood, but he clearly saw the other man open his mouth much more than he could with a normal joint, while he stretched his tongue. The sound of the cold member slamming against his skin was wet and heavy, and that tongue gained more and more fulfillment, still coming out of that mouth.

Jungkook watched as it descended, falling from the torn mouth, between the prince's legs and up his torso, rough and scaly, giving him terrible chills, until it turned into a snake, showing the venom right before his eyes before wrapping itself around him. Cold, hanging him and stealing his breath completely.

He tried to struggle, tried to close his eyes but no part of his body recognized him as its owner.

The Prince didn't want to see or feel any of it, and the grip was getting stronger, impossible to bear, while Park was transfigured into a more and more terrible and deteriorated figure.

That thing... It wasn't him.

When at last the prince moved his index finger, in the last urge to remove the venom from his own neck, he blinked hard, drawing air into himself and blinking, stunned.

His vision was filled with incandescent spots, and he could not see well, feeling pain when he breathed, until he returned to minimally normal.

There was no fireplace, nor Park.

Just the pure darkness. Void.

Slowly he pulled his own fingers out of himself, looking everywhere, closing his legs. Was he touching himself all the time long...?

His neck hurt, but he knew his eyes were closed.

Or not?

He was going crazy.

Going crazy, weakening, and becoming his worst enemy.

He groaned screaming against the pillow, with pain in his soul, cringing to the side and hugging himself, trying to console himself, although he knew it would be impossible.

If he did not seek strength in any way, he would certainly end up dead.

👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first phase 
> 
> Get ready for a new JK and...  
> New JM


	10. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> retaliation
> 
> Noun
> 
> application of the talion penalty; retaliates with damage equal to that suffered.
> 
> BY EXTENSION
> 
> retaliate against an offense or aggression suffered; reprisal, revenge.

Some lies are comforting.

Some realities shaped to be supported are an almost efficient remedy.

With the security of the palace redoubled, at every corner between the corridors was a guard at the ready, watching everything and everyone, watching for new possible attacks, at the behest of the King.

The months dragged on slowly, until the new year.

All Jungkook has heard since his birthday so far is that time would heal everything, and that he would feel good. Those words came from Jin and Chung, of course. Yoona also said that once, but she wasn't allowed to talk with him that much anymore, since a long time ago.

But time is not just a reconstructor.

It also corrodes, destroys, weakens, distances.

However, Jungkook did it differently.

He used the feelings he had since that day, as raw material to gain strength.

Before, he didn't even choose his own clothes.

Whenever he woke up he found the pieces ready and folded on the bed, always some expensive fabric between them, shiny shoes that would be ruined with mud each time he left with Seokjin.

But as it is said, the quality of the final product depends on the type of raw material used.

"Morning, already." he murmured, sitting on the bed.

In the case of the prince...

"You can leave these clothes where they are, Mr. Chung." he asked, in a sober voice, when the butler left the bathroom after organizing him to bathe the youngest.

The older man stared at him in silence. "I already told you that you don't need to bother with me." the Prince explained.

"I'm just doing my job, prince Jeon. It is not a bother at all." he answered the other.

"Now I am asking vehemently. Or ordering, whichever you prefer." he swallowed with his fingers tapping the mattress. "I would like to choose other clothes, and be able to take care of making my own bed, change myself. You are already my butler, I want to save your time from working too hard."

"However, Your Highness..."

"Chung, I also asked you not to call me that ever again." he interrupted, remembering. "Nor a prince. Jungkook is already good enough."

He didn't speak in a rude tone, and he could even put on a smile to accompany the speech, said politely. But he hadn't been smiling lately for no good reason, and there were no good reasons when it came to palace life.

"Right, Jungkook. I will bring other clothes."

"Whatever is easier for you. But I don't want anything colorful or expensive, ordinary shoes, preferably boots with which I can walk anywhere here. Bring the simplest, starting today."

"But the King..."

"The King can dress as he likes. From today on, my clothes will be my choice." Jungkook intercepted.

Chung sighed. "Jungkook..."

"Don't worry, Chung. It is not a hate movement or a rebellion. It is me taking control of what belongs to me. My body. They are just clothes." the Prince explained.

Chung sighed, nodding. "I'm afraid that you two are going to fight again."

"I am not interested in that. It doesn't benefit me." Jeon answered. "Did you remove the cloth covering the mirror?" He asked.

"Yes, as requested. The mirror is still there, now it is clean and visible." Chung answers. Jungkook stares in that direction once. He told Chung to cover the mirror, before he breaks it with his bare hands.

The prince hesitated. "Right."

The older was going to walk away, but Jungkook called to him. "Chung." the butler turned to him, attentive. "One more thing."

"What would it be, Jungkook?"

The other pulled the black cord around his neck, showing the totem. "This necklace here does not leave me anymore. Never. Even if I pass out like the last time." he ordered. "I paid enough for having lost it." he murmured this last part.

Chung frowned.

He was about to open his mouth to answer, but said nothing. I didn't want to disturb the prince's peace.  
The truth is that he removed some of the prince's clothes and accessories that night, just as he would any other time. And that necklace...  
I remembered taking it out too, keeping it in the middle of the rest. The prince had certainly gone to the room where his things were kept, to get... Well, anyways, Chung wasn't the one who bought the necklace back, and that is for sure.

"Is there some problem?"

"No. I'll be going, I'll be back in an instant." he inclined his head, before leaving.

The other looked out the window.

The summer was over, and the first autumn leaves were falling.

"The time goes by really fast, doesn't it?"

👑

When he approached Seokjin, he saw him and then widened his eyes in his direction.

"Jungkook?"

The prince came closer. "Good Morning. How are you doing?" he asked in a low tone.

The hair on the forehead, the colorful and expensive clothes, the bright look, the childlike smile.

All of this disappeared.

I could even say that it was a gradual loss, but it was not, in fact.

It is like having, being robbed and in the next minute not having any more.

Either way, the end result was eye-popping.

The hair parted to the side, the forehead showing, the jaw more marked than before as he was thinner, the black pants like the boots without any detail, as well as the long-sleeved shirt and tight collar, also neutral in color, with the only detail buttons metallic.

Seokjin stared at him for a few more moments, before blinking to answer. "I'm fine." thought to ask how the prince was but kept it to himself. Jungkook in the last few weeks would blatantly stare at every person who asked him this question, as if he could not believe in what he was listening to. "Woke up earlier?"

"At the usual time. But a shower bath does away with the hours lost in the bathtub." he answered. "What are you doing?" Jungkook asks. His voice cracked a bit, because it's been some time since he asked something, really aiming for the answer.

Seokjin cleared his throat, wiping his hands on his pants. "A boat. A small boat, say that it is a boat is presumption."

"In which part are you?"

Seokjin laughed lightly. "I'm cutting the wood."

"And this is what you have already achieved?" The prince pointed with his head at the three twisted trunks.

The other stared at him. "Not just any wood. Those eucalyptus are too hard, you know? And... Some of them are... rotten inside...? They are turning into pure black wood. So hard to break..." Jungkook stares at the forest, the big trees waving peacefully and big."...And cutting by hand is difficult."

Jungkook pondered. "Can I help you?"

Seokjin looked at him. "No."

"And why is that?"

"It is not the work of a prince."

"I'm not asking as a prince. I asked as Jungkook." he said. "I can put on gloves if that is your concern."

The older man looked at him for a few more seconds.

"Take the glove and come, toothy." 

👑

The library became the place where the prince ended up spending less time, unlike he did before. But whenever he went there, he easily lost track of time.

In the classroom it was no different.

_"Highness?"_

__

He turned back, watching the other one arrive.

__

He broke into a smile, approaching the professor and embracing him as soon as he closed the door.

__

And there he stayed for minutes, feeling the older man's fingers in his hair, listening to his calm breathing, while his warmth brought him comfort.

__

"Whenever I come here, your hugs are like a prize." he murmured and the prince smiled, feeling his refreshing smell tickle his nose.

__

They moved away, looking at each other in the eye. "Did something happen?" Jungkook asked.

__

The eldest denied. "Why are you asking?" he asks too, calmy.

__

The other shook his head, his waist stroked by the teacher's fingers. "Your countenance looks tired, dejected. Didn't you sleep well?" he asked, sliding his thumb over the older's face, who sighed heavily.

__

"Am I that easy to read, when it comes to you?" he questions, sliding his hands on Jungkook's waist too.

__

The prince smiled, nodding.

__

As soon as Park found his seat, he took his lap, hugging him again and closing his eyes. "Highness?"

__

"I've gone ahead with some tasks. Can we spend some time like that, quiet, today?" he whispered. "I'm missing you so much." he confessed, adjusting his face against the other's neck.

__

The professor laughed softly, involving his body as well. "I found your proposal to be incredible."

__

Later that day, Park's head rested on his chest, still in his lap, stroking the napping professor's hair.

__

That's how Chung found them, by double-tapping and opening the door. Jungkook smiled slightly, shaking his head.

__

"Please let the two of us here a little more." he asks, softly.

__

The nobleman blinked, no longer touching the solid wooden table, swallowing the heavy sensation in his throat with difficulty.

He heard the door open, and knew it was his butler.

"Prin... Jungkook? Are you all right?"

The other did not answer.

Chung sighed. "Wouldn't it be better to modify the room? So that it doesn't bring you so many bitter memories..." he suggested.

The prince sighed. "My memories with him are all absolutely sweet. Every moment of mine beside him was happy." he answers.

Jungkook walked to the door, leaving the room with Chung and locking it, keeping the key.

"About the room, it will remain mine and only mine. no one is allowed to get inside, not even to clean it up." he said, putting the key in his pocket. "There is no use in modifying it, it will not change anything in my feelings." he mumbled, staring at the closed window, the one that he would prop into, waiting to see Jimin coming inside the palace.

"Jimin went deep even in my bones. Nothing can get him out of me."

👑

Again, that was exactly what occurred to him months ago, when all this hell became a thousand times worse.

Before he was mentally weak, they couldn't get into his head, and drive him crazy.

But now, all he asks is for the madness to take hold of him soon, and make him forget who he is, so much that he can no longer recognize himself and then all those memories are painless, and this hell consumes his soul once and for all.

The doorknob turned, slowly returning to the place.

"Stop." he said, trying to breathe with watery wide eyes staring at the door. Months ago it worked, but now he knows that his soul is too weak, full of pores and gaps for him to be tormented.

It stopped.

It stopped spinning, but only to start again, and hard, spinning and turning quickly, making noise, the metal against the wood, the vertical structure swaying and making noise.

"Stop!" He shouted, but it didn't work, the noise only increased, and whatever that thing was now knocking on the door too, punching in anger, making the chandelier just above his head shake, noise, noise, and more noise.  
"Stop!" he screamed louder, feeling tears streaming down his face faster, and warmer, he threw pillows at the door but nothing was enough. "STOP!" he screamed again at the top of his lungs, prolonging the scream as long as he could."

But at the same time that Jungkook screamed, a face of an empty body appeared right in front of him as if it had opened its own door in the afterlife, disfigured with its mouth stretching down and falling, screaming just like Jungkook did, ahead of where it was before just a space with nothing, disappearing as soon as he went into absolute shock, unable to do anything but throw himself on the bed, letting himself cry.

He just wanted to die, die at once, and never be afraid like that again, fear leaving each pore of his skin and entering again with the oxygen he consumed.

He shouted against the pillow, and seconds later the door was opened, Chung-hee and Seokjin walking past it with Yoona behind. They talked to each other, asked what had happened, but Jungkook would never be able to answer. He just cried, now in Seokjin's arms, who was rocking him like a baby.

Jungkook wishes he had gone with him.

That's when the prince woke up, feeling sweat on his forehead.

Sometimes the memories returned in vivid dreams, of what that period had been like. From September until the end of winter the next year, on several occasions, it bordered on insanity, until he found something to fight for again.

He got up, even before the sun came up, leaving the warm bed of soft sheets behind.

Just like the cold silhouette that lay beside him, which could not be seen, so it did not disturb him.

With crossed arms he walked through the different rooms of the place, passing the empty corridors, but full of statues and pictures that should not be looked at closely, at a time like that.

He had a single purpose.

During the months of his recovery, the visit of professionals who would take care of his mind, the words of Chung, hours of training and studies or Seokjin's attempts did not take effect as his own new ideal.

As the hours passed, Chung certainly looked for him everywhere, until he found him in his father's document room.

"Jungkook!" exclaimed the butler, seeing the other surrounded by papers and letters everywhere, reading all the King's documents, one by one.

"Good morning, Chung."

"Prince Jeon... Jungkook, what are you doing?!" he questioned, closing the door and keeping them safe.

"Even though you arrived, your help will be valuable." he said, removing his feet from the table, and sitting correctly in the chair, looking back at the papers in his hands. "I want in hand all the documents delivered and copies of those sent by my father to any other country or institution, recently. With special attention to Japan.

"What? Can I dare to question your reasons? And why in particular Japan?" Chung asked, approaching the prince.

The latter looked up at him, before actually answering.

"Because I'll go after who killed Park Jimin. Whoever that is." the Prince answered.

"Jungkook..."

"Nothing you say will make me hesitate, Chung. I'm looking for my right. Retaliation."

👑

"I don't know what else to think. There are so many inconsistencies that I feel crazy." The prince babbled, pushing those papers.

It was late afternoon and he found nothing about Jung Hoseok there.

"You need rest, nothing more. It is close to the time of the King's arrival, it is dangerous that you stay here." Chung replied.

"That's why I asked for your help. The impasse my father says he has with Japan is doubtful. I would like to contact Mr. Jung to speak about this."

"Mr. Jung Hoseok, as ambassador, has services to perform. He shouldn't be returning to Korea anytime soon, even if he still couldn't talk with the King, directly..." Chung says to himself, thinking.

"Not even for a call of mine?" Jungkook asks, distracted.

"Jungkook..."

"Chung, please understand me once more. I do not sleep. I force myself to eat. And I always look out the window, waiting for him to come back." he said, standing up and turning to the yellowed-glass window, sighing, his back to the butler. He's been feeling like no one understands him anymore.

"And at the same time, I am afraid he will return. Because if he does... It means I've lost control of my mind again."

The butler considered.

"Mr. Park made a lasting mark in you." he observed. "And maybe that is not healthy for your life, if it affects you at that point."

Jungkook raised his eyebrow, looking at the other over his shoulder. "I assure you that I don't remember more than three or four healthy moments in my entire life, before him." He narrowed his eyes, turning back to the window, narrowing his eyes, sighing, before he whispers. "There's a ghost hovering over me the entire time."

"Jungkook, your mother..."

"I'm not talking about my mother. Not about real spirit, because these things don't exist." he said, almost entrenched.

Chung inclined his head. "But prin... But you said, Jungkook..."

"I just said nonsense. Don't mention that again, I don't need to talk about it at a time like this. In fact, forget that we talk about it, I need attention and focus on something much more important." he commented, holding up a document, but snorting afterwards.

"There is nothing consistent around here..." he murmured, sitting and rubbing his temples, eyes closed.

"Maybe because you have nothing to find, Jungkook." the other approached, careful. "I know you don't like to talk about it. But it's almost September again. In just over a year, you will be crowned."

"Chung."

"The crown must be the most important. Your new life. You need to be focused on that to be able to reign with dexterity. If you don't agree with your father, going to the throne is exactly your chance to change your reality."

"Chung I didn't ask for any of that."

"People do not ask for their destiny. That is why it is destiny. There is nothing you can do to change."

"I thought my destiny was to spend the rest of my life with Mr. Park, and see where we are?" He opened his arms. "looking for the culprit of his death."

"Then this perhaps was not your destiny." Chung said, but Jungkook no longer listened, attentive to what he himself had said.

"Death ..." he murmured, remembering something.

The actor's bulging eyes, the woman quoting the verses with him. And the verse said precisely to him.

"Chung, is there a market near a church, around the palace?"

The butler looked at him confused.

"I haven't visited the city in a long time, but..."

"No. Not in the city, here." he got up, going to the other side of the table. "In the middle of the forest, somewhere."

Chung frowned. "It would be difficult to something like this to exist... and I never heard about it. But the forest surrounding the palace is dense and mapped."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"this means that we can..."

"Jeon Jungkook, what do you think you're doing?" they both looked at the door, seeing the king entering through it.

The butler's expression faltered, but not Jungkook's.

"I thought you would arrive later." he said patiently, after a moment.

"I asked you a question. What do all the scattered documents mean? What are you doing here?"

The other raised his chin before answering.

"I'm here because I will become King in less than a year, and for months I haven't heard about anything about my own kingdom. I thought about studying the documents in your absence, since you don't want to see me. I'm afraid I failed to calculate my time." he answers, not letting his voice crack this time.

The older man stared at him, with narrowed eyes, before looking at the butler, who had already assumed his position of tranquility again.

"Is there any truth in this, Mr Chung?" the king asked, after a long silence.

"The prince's words should be worth more than mine. He's your son." was what he answered.

The older Jeon pondered for a long moment, before shaking his head, sighing.

"It is not the time to stress more with all this. Go to your room and rest, and then go down to eat." he said, in a soft tone. "There will be a lot to do this week"

Jungkook looked at him, before moving from the place.

He approached the king, bowing his head slightly before leaving the room.

The older Jeon looked at the butler.

"Chung. Is Jungkook telling the truth?"

"He wanted to see the documents and studied for the entire afternoon each one he found." Chung said, calmly, he wasn't lying, after all.

The other nodded. "The mental health recovered from my son is what I most desire. I see changes in his look, but this is the first time that something in his behavior has changed." he sighed. "We only need peace."

"I understand."

"Please go up in sequence and help him get ready and get down. I'm tired, but I believe the least I can do is eat with my son." he murmured, heading for the door.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Chung replied.

👑

The youngest was settling in bed, alone in the bedroom. He sat down, propping his back on the headboard, sighing and staring at the void, running his fingers over the blue totem.

A few days ago, the king had returned to treating him normally little by little, and occasionally he would tell about his duties, as he did months ago. But something was missing, and it was a subjective feeling that was gone.

In the dark, in the middle of the night, it was really hard to get some sleep, thinking about so many things. So he stood up, thinking about what he should do to ease his nervousness.

There were two paths.

The bathtub or the phone.

He opted for the nearest one, undressing and turning on the hot tap, sitting on the edge.

He had never bathed again using that bathtub, and even then it was not his intention. He just wanted to feel mental clarity about anything that would give him answers. Because he needed answers.

When it was full, he got inside, dipping.

His mind was full, and his thoughts were like persistent screams that were hard to shut up.

Then he remembered the other time he did this, letting his thoughts go without reluctance, and trying not to produce any more, slowly relaxing.

But he still felt it had no effect. And other memories came to him.

Park's hands slid down his thighs, coming and going in a kind of massage, while his back was resting on his chest, eyes closed receiving the caress, feeling the hot water touching his skin.

"What happened next?" He asked, back then. Jungkook told him a little about his childhood, the parts he could remember clearly.

"I did not have a mother, it was strange to discover that the mother of others was not a portrait, like mine." he continued, whispering.

He took one of his hands to the youngest's hair, pulling it back, arranging the strands. "My father hated to hear me call a maid like that, copying Seokjin. And hired Mr. Chung."

Park sighed. "I hate to know that your life was like this."

Jungkook turned slightly towards him, smiling softly sealing his lips, resting his head on his shoulder, feeling the freshness of eucalyptus coming from his skin. "everything is... Okay. I have moved on."

"No. If it happened, it happened, and events mark our bodies and minds. I know you suffered from that. Your father's maneuvers to keep you safe are... ”He shook his head.

Jungkook looked at him, smiling a little again. "No need to be sad or worry about me. I'm fine." he said, but his expression trembled slightly. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to see that detail, but Park did.

And noticing, he just squeezed the prince in a hug, closing his eyes.

"You have me, Your Highness. To feel fully recovered. You are no longer alone, now you have me." he murmured, stroking his straight hair. "I'll be by your side, _forever._ "

Jungkook opened his eyes, finding the complete dark. He got up from the bathtub, blinking, before propping his head on the back, imitating the same position that day, but feeling only the cold porcelain touching his back, instead of the warmth of Jimin.

He tightened his eyesight, swallowing with regret.

"You lied, finally, hm?" he whispered into the void.

Jungkook looked to the side, feeling hot tears running down the cold water.

He gave up before he even tried to call Hoseok.

👑

|||

"Jungkook?" The Prince opened his eyes, listening to Seokjin's voice, while he gave two taps on the door, already inside. Jungkook had no idea how he came back to his room, or when the night came. But it was already another day, and he wouldn't talk with Jin about that.

He blinked a few times, sitting on the bed, and clearing his throat, scratching his eyes to wake up.

"Good Morning." he murmured.

"Good Morning." The friend took a place on the bed beside him. He smiled softly, facing the youngest. "How are you feeling?"

The answer was immediate, just a nod of his head. The other noticed, but said nothing about it, getting better in place.

"What do you intend to do today?"

Jungkook narrowed his eyes, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. "Train a little more, maybe."

"How about... go fishing, study, nothing like that?" Seokjin asked. "Maybe you can make a painting. Your paintings are always very beautiful."

The other man denied, pulling more of the sleeves that covered his arms. _I have no inspiration for them at the moment.

That moment had lasted for almost a year.

"Your birthday will be very soon. Last year I gave you that plane, is there anything I can do for you this year?"

The other sighed. "Get to cancel this date?" Jungkook suggested.

Seokjin denied it. "Well, that's impossible for me. I think for everyone, as it is simply the day you were born. It will only change when you become King."

The prince did not answer.

"I can buy you new paints." Jin tried again, trying to reach the arm of the youngest, who walked away before he did as if it were a natural reflection.

Jungkook denied, stroking the totem hanging around his neck. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, in a whisper, after an extended silence between them.

Seokjin looked at him, nodding.

"Do you know what I saw, that night? In addition to flying arrows?" he asked in a whisper.

"Arrows?" Seokjin questioned, still not understanding what he was referring to.

The youngest stared at him, only then hesitating. Seokjin wouldn't believe him, anyways.

"Yesterday in my trainings. The arrows were defective."

The other frowned, not understanding. "Right..."

Jungkook sighed. "If you want we can train later. Now I need to read some documents with my father."

Seokjin confirmed slowly, getting up. "Want me to call Chung to help you?"

"No. I will do it alone."

|||

Thinking about arrows and eucalyptus, he couldn't rest quietly inside the palace.

Chung was working inside, and Jin wasn't close by. His father would come back soon, but not in that very moment. And Jungkook was really tired, waiting for justice to happen. That's why he was standing before those guards, waiting for them to answer.

The one who let him see Jimin for the last time, and two more. And Jungkook was no longer that weak kid for them to play around with. 

"I asked you a question. Where was he buried?" Jungkook asked again.

They took long to give him a proper answer, and even longer to guide him to the called place.

In the middle of the forest, next to the river, between all of those trees.

The dirty was moved, and the grass and little plants were still growing around that square. Alone, is that it? They buried him alone, in the middle of nowhere, without letting anyone say a goodbye?

He looks up, trying to remember the direction of the hut, or the church, or anything that could lead him to that precious memories. Should he tell them to move him to a better place?

Would this make any difference at all?

"I want you all to go away. Don't say a word about me being here, and don't show me your faces anymore. You people are the ones I despise the most." he said clenching teeth, without looking at them, being alone in a few seconds.

Truth is, he wondered if he should tell someone to get rid of them, when he drew his sword pointing on their necks, ready to cut. But for them, he thought about his father, the one who really lead things to that way. He wanted to scream and hurt, and make all of them cry as he did. He wanted to think about revenge, and how to destroy whatever his father loved the most, and all of these cold feelings were surrounding him, and this would make him feel better.

_But that was a lonely place._

There were silence and emptiness. 

He kneels next to the dark ground, touching it. He felt the humiliation, the loneliness, and everything. But he couldn't feel the sadness of him being there, buried alone. He couldn't feel Jimin.

"I thought..." he starts, whispering. "That if I'd linger coming here... Things would be easier. And I would be calm, and the wound would close." 

_"But I can't move on from you..."_ that was the end of his phrase. But he couldn't finish it. Because he heard something.

So low, like a soft whisper, so confusing, in a way that he couldn't tell who that voice belonged to. Not even if it was really a voice, of if it was really happening. He just got the urge to get up, and he started walking, towards the river.

And he went there.

But he shouldn't, right?

His steps became faster. The forest was becoming darker, the sun was setting already, but the clouds would make everything just grey, and not pink or orange. 

He walked more and more until he got into the river, his foot stopping when there was no more ground to keep going. Just a cliff.

And the water ran below.

That's when the pain comes through his heart, tearing it inside his chest.

Jungkook cried, screamed, and kneeled alone.

👑

"The first thing I do is check the documents that need to be sent quickly. I read them all, signing the ones I think fit, sealing them with the ring." The King explained.

A few minutes ago he was there with Jungkook, talking about some administrative tasks as a King, and the other one was paying attention, listening attentively to what he explained.

He couldn't rest. And could still hear the river running down.

The King went on, talking, until thunder cut through the sky, startling the prince.

The older Jeon smirked when he settled in place.

"Whenever it rains I remember the old days." the monarch murmured.

Jungkook nodded. "I wonder who I inherited this fear from, you never had." he commented, finally after remaining silent. His face was cringing, but the King would never notice that. He was angry. 

The other smiled again, nodding, thinking, hesitating before finally deciding to say what he had in mind. "Your mother hated the stormy days. She was scared every time." he said.

There were rare times when he said anything about her in the past few years.

Jungkook nodded, shuffling the papers.

"Why don't you like to hang the portrait?" the Prince questioned after a long moment of silence, while the rain fell torrentially outside.

The King was slow to say anything, and Jungkook thought he received warnings for asking such a question.

But he finally answered.

"Because it hurts me to see her, without it being real."

The prince stared at his profile, frowning, his eyebrows drawn together in his most serious expression, the one he used most often in recent times.

"Then you know how I feel." he murmured.

But there was no answer.

👑

Things got annoying a few weeks after that.

Jung did not answer his calls.

Jeon tried to affirm to himself that he was stable and that he would stay that way.

That it was actually the truth.

Training daily was stronger physically, performing activities different from those he performed months ago seemed healthier, and even imposing, independent.

But in his moments of insomnia, in the dark, empty and silent, it was easy to give in to his thoughts, even to the most fragile.

He got up, again, in the middle of the night, going to the bathroom and stopping in front of the mirror.

Even if everything favored it, he saw nothing strange. His face did not distort, nor did his reflection look back at him with hatred.

And analyzing his own features, he looked down at the blue necklace.

He took it to his nose, closing his eyes and remembering the smell of eucalyptus that he liked so much, but that now brought chills, and the bitter taste of longing.

It was his second but strongest connection with his teacher.

_"Mr. Professor?" he called in a whisper with the phone to his ear._

__

He smiled only at the older man's breathing on the other end of the line. "Good night, Your Highness."

__

Jungkook smiled, resting his fingertips on the table on which the device rested, then pressed his lips together, closing his eyes.

__

"Woke up you?"

__

"Do you think that I would sleep, aware that said you would call me?" he questioned, and the nobleman smiled again.

__

"I'm not sure. You are so self-sufficient." Jungkook joked, unable to remove the smile from his lips since he went down to make the call.

__

He looked around, making sure he was alone.

__

"I wish you were here. My bed is cold without you." he confessed and heard a soft sigh in response.

__

"I should kidnap you, Your Highness. And bring you close to me."

__

Jungkook chuckled again.

__

"Do you live too far?" he questioned.

__

"Yes. But I already told you. My thoughts are always with you."

__

"I feel deeply flattered but your thoughts cannot warm me up at night." Jungkook commented.

__

"But yours can." the teacher said, in a tone of voice that made the Prince's skin crawl, as well as the scalp.

__

He parted his lips, moistened them, understanding what the other had hinted.

__

"Ah..." was all he managed to say at first. "I was talking about heat... W-we are in cold weather..."

__

He heard the low, breathy laughter on the other side.

__

"Your sweetness makes me want to take my horse right now to go to you, Your Highness."

__

Jungkook shook his head, even though the other couldn't see, trying to hide his smile.

__

"Then come..."

__

"Jungkook... Don't you care for the safety of your loved one? Didn't see the time?"

__

The other shrugged. "You tease me and then you're the first to retreat."

__

"Remember your words in our next class. I invite you to exchange discreet looks with me throughout it, smiles, and that in the end let me take your hand discreetly, under the table."

__

Jungkook covered his mouth, laughing and denying it again, feeling his face warm for so little. "You'll be able to pick up over the table, since we will be alone."

__

"I appreciate your kindness."

__

He laughed again and then sighed, frowning.

__

"Please, come quickly the day after tomorrow. And stay with me until the next day."

__

"I am happy to note that our needs are the same." Park commented, and then paused. "please go up, and imagine me beside you, to sleep. I will stay awake here, until I feel that you fell asleep."

__

The prince laughed, with some disdain. "I can pretend I slept, and your sensations will fail."

__

"And then the day after tomorrow I will know in an instant that you lied, just looking at you."

__

Jungkook smiled, closing his eyes listening to the professor's voice.

__

"I care about you and your health. Please sleep when you get up, so we'll see you faster, don't you think?"

__

The youngest looked at the giant clock on the wall. "Already past midnight. See you tomorrow. Sleep too."

__

_"Right. Good night..."_

"Good night." Jungkook murmured in a whisper as if reliving the memory, removing the necklace and opening his eyes once and for all.

He turned on his side on the bed, searching for the sensation of having Jimin's arms around him.

Without the necklace, weakened by insomnia, it was not difficult to be able to feel.

But it was also easy for him to be disturbed.

"Prince Jeon?" he looked to the side, seeing Chung-hee at the door.

Everything seemed to be lights on, except for his own room.

"Chung?"

"Come. It's time, they will finally celebrate." he called again, before leaving his field of vision.

The prince frowned, slowly getting up, closing the silk robe he ended up wearing, after so long without even being able to touch the fabric or anything like that.

He opened the door slowly, seeing the butler waiting for him at the top of the stairs, and waited just long enough for the prince to approach, starting to descend.

"Where are we going? Is it my birthday yet?" Jungkook questioned.

The other did not answer, but smiled.

Jungkook parted his lips because he hadn't seen him smile in over ten years. And years ago when he saw it, the smile always reached his eyes, causing wrinkles to appear.

But this time, they remained wide open.

Creepy, as if he would smile more and more, and kept going down.

The prince immediately felt his head hammering, his face heating up and his vision darkening a little, due to an old acquaintance of his.

Fear.

Swallowing with difficulty, he continued down the stairs that seemed unreasonably long, to the courtyard to which they led.

There was music.

He heard footsteps, leaps, screams and laughter as if there was a party.

But the hall was completely empty.

He felt his spine freeze, swallowing and looking around, looking for anything to indicate where all that noise was coming from.

It seemed to come from there. From emptiness.

"Chung... I don't like that..." he murmured. "I want to go up ..." he asked.

But he was alone there.

Alone, in the middle of the party that happened in his ears, in his touch. But he saw absolutely nothing.

He remembered the party he was at, and how he felt good, happy, loved by Jimin.

He didn't feel any of that, being there.

He took a quick breath, thinking of going up, and turning around. But he heard footsteps like heels on the other side of the yard.

And turning around...

He saw Jimin enter through the door.

His eyes opened wider as well as his mouth, while his whole being was fixed on that vision.

He wore his typical suit, walking in his elegant way. He didn't wear glasses, and he also looked directly at Jungkook, who shuddered.

He shivered, because the last time, what he saw tormented him for months, and he was the reason for almost infinite nights due to insomnia.

But that time...

It was his Jimin...

His eyebrows came together in sadness as his eyes watered. "Jimin..." he whispered, and the other seemed to make way, coming towards him.

His chin was trembling, and he blinked away the blur of tears, breathing hard, until he started walking, too.

And he walked, until he was embraced, and felt the heat, the perfume, the affection, the security.

The energy that came from him was like an essential food, which revived his own soul.

He narrowed his eyes, fearing that if he opened it, he would face something terrible, or that the other's body would disintegrate like an imaginary powder in his hands.

"Jungkook?" he heard the soft voice calling to him, and felt the professor's contained laughter reverberate in his body. He felt the older man's hands trying to pull him away to see his face, but he didn't loosen his hold to allow it.

And his crying was already out, with hisses.

"My love? Why are you like this? What happened?" he heard the professor question, while stroking his long hair, that was almost touching his shoulders.

And he shivered with affection, his chest burning with love.

"Don't fade away." Jungkook asked, in a whisper that no one else could hear except Park.

He heard laughter again, and this time Park managed to make him walk away just a little bit.

"No I will not disappear, what are you talking about suddenly?"

Jungkook denied, still crying, with his head bowed and eyes closed. If he didn't see it, he would be protected.

"Highness, look at me." he heard the request, but continued to deny it.

But then he felt the other's hand on his chin, lifting him.

It was hot.

He opened his eyes slowly, finding his face, as it should be, flecked by the yellow lights of the courtyard.

How it should be.

"No matter what you dreamed of. It was just a nightmare. I'm here." he said, lifting the prince's hand to his lips, kissing it, and placing it over his own chest.

"Jimin..." he called, hugging him again, having his back caressed. He shook his head, closing his eyes and squeezing it tighter. "I'm exhausted. I'm so, so very tired..."

The other stroked his hair and his waist. "You haven't been sleeping well? This is not how we agreed, Your Highness. If you don't take care of yourself, it will take a lot longer before we can see each other."

Jungkook sniffed.

"I'm exhausted from living. This is not life. Every day looks the same, every day is the same, always the same things, the same thoughts, I need to rest." Jungkook whispered, holding Jimin close.

Park sighed, walking away again, caressing Jungkook's face, and drying his tears.

"Then rest, Your Highness. You just have to wish it."

The other sniffed again, staring at him. "What?"

"Of course. However, you will not be able to do it now. I came to celebrate your birthday with you."

"My birthday?"

"Of course. It is after midnight. Today is a big day." he replied, walking with him, and holding his thin waist, turning him towards the room, which was actually full.

He knew those people. The yellowish white clothes, with gray edges.

He almost smiled immediately, feeling something good.

And then he saw the teacher's hand extended towards him.

"A dance?" the elder asked.

Jungkook did what he thought he wouldn't even be able to do again.

_He smiled broadly._

As soon as they held hands, they started dancing, as they did the other time.

Looking around he saw others dancing too, some smiling seeing the prince and Jimin. Everything seemed magical.

He didn't want to close his eyes, but he kept them relaxed, while he had his waist and one hand being held by the teacher, and he rested his free hand on his shoulder, keeping extremely close to him, with his face or forehead pressed against Jimin's, trying to feel him, preventing himself from missing even a second of that moment.

And he shuddered again, when he was slowly kissed.

His chest exploded, heated, accelerated, feeling Park's warm lips, which then turned him around, making them dance clinging, with the teacher's arms around him, swinging from side to side, feeling the small nose touching his skin.

And he kissed Jimin again and again, not afraid anymore, feeling him so close, touching his face, stroking his neck, sniffing his scent. And he wanted more, but he was afraid that Jimin would go away at any moment.

Minutes ran that way, and he was happy again.

Then they stopped dancing, so that the evening performance could begin.

Large paper dolls were brought in as dancing banners, as the music suited them.

They were dolls like those of ventriloquism, and could be seen from anywhere in the room.

He looked at the teacher who smiled back, hugging him aside again. He closed his eyes feeling the embrace, and having kissed forehead and cheek, before the lips.

It was a silent theater, where everything was done without anything being said.

And there was a great king among other dolls. Music, joy.

But then a banner cut in the shape of flames. And one in the form of a scroll. More dance.

Until the king was the focus again, and it was hit. Several times.

Jungkook watched that, feeling strange. Strange, because he no longer felt Jimin's arms around him. Strange because the doll was approaching, and up close it looked even bigger, crumpling when it was hit.

And blood began to flow from it.

Blood that approached the prince's feet, although he moved away until he fell at the bottom of the stairs, as he tripped and fell.

And then he opened his eyes.

Everything was dark around him. Silent. There was no puppet, no music, no Jimin.

He was on the stairs, as if he had walked there, even asleep. But he was sure that he didn't.

All he did was tighten the necklace that he noticed was within reach, putting it back just before getting up to run for the door.

To do what he used to do, long ago.

Opening Seokjin's window, he saw the fright take a fright, but did not threaten him with a stick, because he simply did not expect him there. After all, it had been a long time since the last time.

"Jungkook? What happened?"

"I'll tell you what I saw. I will tell you what torments me."

"Jungkook ...?"

"I didn't see only arrows that night. The night he died. There were shadows dancing around him."

"What are you talking about? Why did you come here to discuss something like that, in the middle of the night?!"

"Nothing fits, if I remove this fact. The King says he has problems with Japan, but the documents are inconclusive. He says he is not to blame for anything, but Jimin died shortly after he found out about us, calling us to eat with him..."

"Jungkook, you're talking nonsense. Did you have a nightmare again? How could your father be capable of something like that, for nothing? He said he didn't care about his relationship with Park, he said he didn't even believe it would last!"

"If you deny this you are automatically agreeing that the king is to blame."

"Stop it, Jungkook. You said yourself that you don't believe in those things anymore!"

"I'm trying to protect myself! To protect myself because in every corner, in every crack of open furniture, in every seat and behind every door I felt, imagined or saw something. I could feel things as palpable as any object around here. And the more they denied the more I went mad...I'm going crazy..."

"Jungkook."

"I saw arrows in his chest. But I also saw shadows dancing around Jimin. If these things killed him, if he was taken from me, I want them to come back and come to me. That cover the debt of who really deserved it."

"You do not deserve" Seokjin said, firmly.

"He didn't deserve it."

"Neither you."

"What plans did he have for his future? What did he want? Who do these people think they are to steal something like that?!" the voice was very loud, punching the dresser beside him, making the small photo frames tremble in place, to the point that one of them came down, broking.

"Jungkook!"

"What happened?" Yoona arrived, passing through the door and approaching the two younger ones.

Seokjin puffed, taking Jungkook's arm and showing it to the older one. "Are you seeing these purple spots? He hasn't bumped anywhere, nor is he hitting or getting beaten. he said, entrenched. "Do you know what the doctor said? That is called melancholy."

"J-jin..." Jungkook tried.

"Melancholy. He's sad, to the point that his body shows it that way. Even if you pretend not to, in front of us."

"I am not sad..."

"Jungkook is not himself." he said, ignoring him. "Help him to calm down, I'll take some air, before I go crazy too. It is unbearable to see him in this deplorable situation!" he exclaimed, moving away from the other two.

The prince gasped, breathless, trying to lean on the furniture, but feeling the energy drain completely from his legs, wavering, and being welcomed by the older woman, who helped him with difficulty to sit on the bed.

"My little boy... Jungkook..." she murmured, stroking his hair, but the other one quickly dodged the touch, getting to feel unpleasant shivers on his behalf.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." he whispers, scared that he couldn't bear anyone's touch anymore.

"We know." She whispered back. It's been so long since they stayed alone, together... so long.

"I am fine. I'm fine, I swear I am. But that anger doesn't go away... It won't go away." he said with difficulty, wrinkling his clothes on his chest, where his aching heart was underneath.

"I know that. I know."

"I just want justice. Only then will I be able to rest."

👑

The next day for the prince was like a blur.

He knew it was his birthday, he remembered having greeted several people, changing and putting on another mask, again.

He just obeyed all the orders he received and seemed apathetic to the rest until it was over. His father told him about a dinner coming soon, that it would be really important to them. He just agreed. Jungkook felt so tired that day, and he was grateful. The lack of sleep for so many days would help him to be absent, even if he was sat there, beside his father. That day would already taste bittersweet to him, because it's been a year. 

He noticed the presence of some acquaintances, but nothing aroused his interest.

And when it was over, he just concentrated on sleeping, taking advantage of exhaustion to force himself to do it.

Then he returned to what he was doing recently. Stay strong enough to avoid being hit again and continue to seek an answer that convinces you.

However, he was not prepared for what was about to come.

On the anniversary of the Korean Empire.


	11. Colision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw when his perfect mouth opened in a smile that at the moment I found frightening, cold, looking me in the eyes with those gray eyes attentive behind the mask that covered half of his face, parting his lips, releasing the melodious voice to speak, while I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NEWS! I'll soon be making a webtoon/manhwa of this story, I'll be posting on my twitter which is @/jimintheme. Please stay tuned!

Chung never tought that Jungkook was a really happy child.

He was actually quiet, shy, and would speak really low, in a childish way. It took him two years to start calling Chung by his name, and not "Sir", and letting himself get pampered for a bit. He would make requests, ask for candy and ask Chung to stay a little longer when it was time to go to bed.

At nine years old, he would even do something wrong, like invite Jin to go to his room late at night after his birthday party, so then they would share treats and gifts.

He was kind, but too shy to show it off, sometimes. And he would always obey every older person too.

When Mr. Park came to his life, even if Chung wasn't that amused by his presence, he had to admit.

Jungkook was happier. Spontaneous, brave. He was brighter.

Chung could never say it, but that kis was like a son or grandson that he never had, and seeing him like that made him happy too.

But as a guardian, knowing some dark secrets about the forest and it's habitants, he couldn't forget what Mr. Park's presence meant. And what was about to happen, in the future.

|||

“For what reason you brought me here? “ Jungkook asked Seokjin.

“I thought we could put flowers for Hanu. And then go to the river.“ he suggested. The prince pondered, looking around, as they walked into the forest. He said nothing on the way.

“Watch out! he exclaimed, pulling Seokjin quickly away from what appeared to be a hive, before he ended up bumping there. The older was alarmed, noticing the structure, and moving away a little.

“Your reflexes are better and you're stronger than me now. Don't you think it's absurd? “ Jin humbles.

Jungkook shook his head. “If I trained so hard and had no results, it would be absurd. “Seokjin laughed for a moment. “But what are you doing ... What are you spending your time with?“ Jungkook questioned, finally.

He had become someone who asked few questions like that.  
The other sighed, somewhat surprised. "Well, I always have something to do here. Did you see the boat I finished?"

Jungkook nodded. “You have a natural talent. Nobody taught you any of this, it is wonderful that you know how to do so many things, just following your own logic.

Seokjin smiled again. “Thank you..."  
Jungkook shook his head, still walking, until they reach the river. Seokjin took a deep breath, closing his eyes, feeling the warm breeze from there.  
He laughed softly before speaking. “Remember when we were small? We came here with Chung. He wouldn't let us swim, just wet his feet in the shallows, sit on that rock. Even so, we had fun and got a lot ready. Don't you miss it?"

The prince pondered, nodding. “I miss it a lot. Everything was so easy and colorful. Happy." he murmured.

“Do you think we can return as we did then? To be happy again?"

Jungkook was slow to respond. “At that time, the world was large and unexplored. Now we have grown and seen everything. We don't fit in this world anymore." he says, with a long face.  
The other said nothing more. “What do we have to see on the other side of the river? “the prince questioned, after a long time sitting there, watching the flood come slowly. Seokjin frowned, looking across the bank.

“More forest? There are only trees around here." he murmured in response, throwing a pebble into the river.  
The younger one twisted his lip. “Jungkook? “Seokjin called him. “Let's go, yes?

👑

“Good morning, Jungkook. “The youngest opened his eyes, when the windows were suddenly opened by the butler, blinking several times.

“Chung..."

“It's morning already."

"Mhm ..." he murmured, sitting on the bed. He scratched his eyes, checking the necklace around his neck, sighing. The eldest stared at him. “What happened?"

“I'm waiting for you to settle down, to give you something you asked me a long time ago, if you still want to. I didn't give it to you during your birthday, I imagine your daily grimaces are due to that."

The other almost laughed, at the attempt to joke from the butler, “And what would be my gift?"

The eldest walked over to the tray, carrying a rolled paper that was on it, handing it to the nobleman, who looked at him for a moment before accepting.  
Opening it, he found a map. “What is it?

“I was wrong to say that the entire area was mapped. Is not true. However, even close to the river, this document presents the locations. It was carefully painted, as you can see, by some extremely competent artist. Realism was applied to each part. I imagine that this is your interest when asking for it. I haven't seen him with a picture in progress for a long time."

The other analyzed each part, before looking at the butler. “Thank you. I had even forgotten about all of this." he whispers. Jungkook was trying to avoid everything that would hurt him a bit.

He looked at the large map, starting to analyze each part. He didn't want anymore, what he wanted some time ago." Rumpling the wound caused pain.  
“I won't need it now, but I'll keep it with appreciation. Thank you so much for always being so attentive to me. I certainly would have succumbed, had it not been for your care and insistence, when I needed it most. Ever." Jungkook said. It was really hard to express himself, but he was slowly managing it. Jimin taught him how.

Chung nodded, and they talked a little more about it.

The prince felt that Chung was the only one to respect his feelings, so it was easier to live with him. But still, he continued to deeply love his best friend. He just couldn't talk a lot with him. He wouldn't bear anyone's touch anymore. And it was hard for Jin to understand that. Skin against skin was remember about Mr. Park. It was too personal, and a lot of bittersweet memories would come to him. So to keep their distance was for the best.

When he got out of his bath, he stared at himself in the mirror, naked.

The purple spots were disappearing, and there were no new ones. He sighed, closing the silk robe, and arranging the hair that reached his ears. And it was impossible not to remember about a certain day.

_“Every day you're more beautiful."_

_The youngest smiled, being hugged from behind by the teacher, who closed his robe better, stroking his arms that stood on the edge of the cold as he left the hot water at room temperature. “Say you. Even years older, you seem to be my age. And I feel like you're going to age like wine." he replied, receiving a kiss on the back of the neck. The teacher touched his hair, kissing his skin again._

_“How would your hair look if it grew?"_

_“Ah ... Maybe wavy? I'm not sure, I remember little from my childhood."_

_“I think it would be charming, Your Highness." he whispered, caressing the sides of his hips softly rounded of the youngest, who opened his lips, minimally surprised by the touch, then sighed. “I must leave in a few moments. “ the teacher informed.  
The prince nodded, closing his eyes, receiving kisses on the exposed shoulder as well._

_“Then let's spend what we have together."_

The nobleman blinked, turning away from the mirror for good, and walking back to the room closing those memories. The map was open, on his bed.  
He frowned, because he didn't remember leaving it that way, but it could have rolled.

Looking closely, it looked like a picture of reality, so perfect.

Scanning each part, he found the signature of the responsible artist.  
Kim Hyun-ah.

He tilted his head, picking up the paper, to read it closely again, parting his lips.

Hyuna.

👑

It was late afternoon, and the sky was absolutely cloudy, thundering, rain that threatened to fall, but never came.

Jungkook crossed the river, on a tamed horse. He wasn't used to horses anymore too, but that one was a good one. It was also the first time in a long time.  
However, on reaching the other side, the animal began to resist, trying to retreat.

“Hey... Calm down, boy." He touched the animal's heels gently, stroking its head.

He wishes he didn't feel the need to clarify. But maybe, if Hyuna had painted that map, it meant that he hasn't been crazy at that time. There should be some explanation. So he reached the other side, looking around, riding carefully. He had fallen asleep on the routes he took with Jimin, or had been distracted. But if there was something, it should be found.

He wandered for a while following the bank, and entering the forest slowly, due to the horse that seemed inclined to return.  
And when he was about to give up, he heard the soft tinkling of bells coming from one part.

He frowned, looking around before leading the horse in that direction.

And he could almost hear the fragile noise of glass cracking inside his own self, when he finally saw something other than eucalyptus and stones.  
The hut, from time ago, where he visited with Jimin.

Where they spent time together, loving each other as much as they liked to do.

He swallowed hard, staring at the place for a long time. Hurting.

Worn out, old man. Not as he remembered, when he entered. He felt palpable pain when he noticed this.

“Let's go." he whispered, leading the animal further, and getting down from it, trapping it next to the larger tree, which was next to the destroyed building.

With slow steps, he went closer. Pushing the door that creaked in response, he found what he feared, but he missed it at the same time.

It was in fact destroyed, with piles of objects everywhere, and a bed in the middle of everything. The wild was messing with the papers everywhere, it smells like eucalyptus too, and it's cold, lifeless, messy.

He lifted his chin, trying to feel superior to any feeling of agony, walking there. Books everywhere, piled up. Paintings stuck on the wall, falling, unglued, or on the floor. He recognized the traits.

He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he looked at everything and every corner.

The same books he seemed to know by heart. The same lines of writing, scattered on papers held by a stone weight. Everything there belonged to Jimin. It was Jimin.

And opening some books, he found things about the kingdom of Korea. Things about universes that didn't exist, and fanciful creatures.  
Books that Jungkook himself recognized, from somewhere or time. “My love ... “he leafed through an old book, seeing all those writings and drawings. “What is all of this ...? “ Jungkook asked to the void. "What were you up to...?"

He jumped in place, when birds that ate quietly on the roof suddenly flapped their wings, leaving.

The prince, massaged his chest, calming down, and frowning, before getting up, walking outside the destroyed hovel.  
He looked back as the door slowly closed under its own weight, and the bed was gradually no longer seen.

And even though he felt strange, observed, he saw nothing and no one around him besides the ordinary. Perhaps the feeling of persecution would simply never leave him, and he would have to learn to live with it.

Looking at everything there, he reaffirmed how he had recorded a completely different memory of that place, and knew that it had not deteriorated in such a short time, as if decades had passed. His mind was just trying so hard to protect himself that it projected comfortable unrealities to him.

And there he got rid of those emotional bonds, one by one, remembering feeling the sweetness of each one, which he kept with such affection.  
It was too early to feel anything, but it was time to block the remorse that was eating at him alive. Jimin would be mad at him, if he wasn't capable to take care of himself anymore, just thinking about his death, and about the past.

He closed his eyes, hearing the wind chime, and the breeze bringing the scent of the forest with him.  
The life he once had, gray, repetitive and dull, was blessed with the love he felt for Park, which made everything just colorful, and gold.

But it was time to let go.

The prince knelt, holding the tree trunk beside the hut, surrounded by the scent that floated everywhere.  
“I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't go with you, that I wasn't able to protect you as needed... “ he said, in a whisper.  
“I'm sorry that you left and left me alone, when you told me you would stay with me... I feel empty without you with me ... “ he blinked, causing tears to begin to flow smoothly.

The wind was steady, and he took a deep breath.

“But I need to survive. I need to accept. I don't want to, believe me. But I need to." he said, this time in a hissing voice. “I love you. No one will be loved by me as you are ...“ he gulps, shaking his head before correcting himself. “As you were."

It hurt. It hurt to talk like that, and it was hard to continue, feeling heavy in his throat. “I'm breaking free now, Jimin. Still, I hope you will continue to look out for me from the other side..." He touched the tree, standing up for good, with his forehead against the wood.  
“But this time, you won't be there to bring me back to the surface."

👑

It was his last attempt, before leaving everything in the past.  
So, while he was meeting with his father, just arrived, to help him with his tasks, he decided to go through all that, one last time.  
“Dad. “

“Yes."  
“Can I ask you something?"  
“Be brief, my son. We only have a few hours to finish all of this. A misfortune that I left on a trip, on a day like today."

The prince nodded. Some relatives were already in the palace, as well as certain nobles, but I didn't have to run into them, given the grandeur of the place.  
Remembering the documents he read, he sighed before he started.  
“Do you want to use me as an alliance, for some country? Get myself married or something?"

The other bowed his head, still attentive to the papers. “What?"

The youngest shrugged. “The coronation is in a few months. And there is a king only if there is a queen. It is so with everyone."

The King sighed. “Why do you want to know?

“Because it concerns me."

“You don't have to worry about these things. Everything is arranged without you having to be alarmed. While you rest, I work every day to keep you safe and secure your future."

It would be a good answer, if Jungkook was not aware of several things.  
“Even so, I want to know immediately. Does the princess of Japan cross your mind, as a good opportunity?"

“Why do you talk like that?" the King was starting to get upset, once again.

“How was your wedding with mom? They pushed her down your throat?"

“The way you're talking is..."

“Because you know I don't love anyone. So you are going to push, as if we were in some remote time?"

The King snorted, feeling irritated.

“I won't hear another word coming from you, boy."

“If you had a valid argument, you would give it!" he insisted. "You know I can't love women. You know I have one person in my heart, you knew it when he was alive, and yet, you wouldn't let us...!"

“You are backing up again. Disrespecting again! When will you learn and correct your posture?"

“When I find answers that satisfy me. This is taking away my peace, making me crazy. Just like what involves the person I really loved."

The other turned to the prince. “You even said you don't know what you saw that night, stop distributing blame! Your diversions never affected me at all." he said sharply.

“I'll pretend I didn't hear you referring to him like that again, but your best attempt to make me hear you is by respecting Park Jimin."

“He is dead!" his father raised his voice, again.

“Like me! Just as I have been for a long time." he whispers, sadly. "Seokjin and Chung were the only ones who made me feel anything good, made me feel minimally alive, and I don't care if you think otherwise because the closest to happiness I've ever had was beside Jimin. “the prince said.  
He stared at the King, who occasionally shook his head.  
“I will ask a simple and clear question. Did you kill Park Jimin?"

The king looked at him in disbelief. “What do you think? That for fear of you enjoying a hobby like him too much, I would do something like that?"

“It is exactly what I'm guessing. Do you want me to be a link between Korea and the Japanese empire, what more can you want than to eliminate the person I really liked and loved?"

“ First of all, Your filthy preferences. You'll eventually know how to love women." he says, and Jungkook snorted. "Japan is in danger, it is no longer the same, it is losing land to a Overlord, what interest would I have in buying this fight anymore? Korea already has enough problems." he said, walking around the table, approaching the window.

“Then what does Mr. Jung Hoseok do here? Why is he staying at the palace and why he came some time ago too if not to arrange my marriage with some random noble girl, when I was with Jimin?"

The King parted his lips, staring at his son in astonishment. “What do you mean by that?"

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “The ambassador of Japan was here two years ago, and returned. He came to celebrate Korea's birthday."

The father did not answer the youngest immediately, covering his lips with a frown and walking across the room. “Father? What's it?" The other shook his head. “What is the problem?

“I never invited the ambassador to come. And he never informed me that he would come, Jungkook, just as no one talked with me about something like that, wich is... “the other pondered, hearing that, and quickly concluding the obvious. “I don't know what he came here to do, but I assume that..."

“We are in danger"

👑

Guards were attentive at the party, around everything, warned of any danger that might arise.

If there was any mistake about Mr. Jung, it would be absolutely unwise to start an argument, and even worse if it were made in front of nobles from elsewhere.  
The prince came down the stairs, wearing a velvety blue cloak, which matched perfectly with the iron mask dyed the same shade with rustic golden details at the edges; and black clothes underneath.

Five months after his birthday and the last macabre episode, he felt less uncomfortable being in an environment like that.  
But parties were always the worst days of the year, and that one in particular became the second most detestable, just after its birthday, since the last two only brought out the worst.

However, at that moment there were more important things to focus on.

He looked to the side, seeing his mother's giant painting, exposed, as was done on the birthdays celebrated in that palace.  
Approached him, taking advantage of the still empty courtyard, since all the guests were announced by name, one by one so that the entrance could be made.  
Months ago, he would go to it to whisper some request.

But his new self was preventing him from doing it now. She was a nonexistent memory. Present, but never really lived. Not a spirit that could see or guide you.  
It was easier to think that way. “Jungkook? “looked back, seeing Chung approaching. “You tidied up alone again..."

“I thought you were used to it, Chung."

“I am, however it is party day. You haven't worn so many pieces in such a long time, I thought you would have some difficulty."

“I did not have. “The nobleman whispered.

The other, however, bowed his head, before pulling on his cloak and checking the ties on the vest that shaped the body of the youngest.  
“How do you intend to undo this blind knot yourself?"

Jungkook shook his head, sighing. “Please stay tuned, too, at night. Has our guest of honor already left the rooms?"

“He finds himself in the external courtyard, with the real guests." 

The prince twisted his lip. “How did we missed something like that? It's possible?"

“If it happened, I assume it is. But he is not exempt from your father wanting explanations from those responsible."

“I'll talk to Mr. Hoseok. “the youngest babbled.

“Say what?"

“Just as I said. That year, he seemed like a good person. I felt sincerity from him, it irritates me that I was wrong to evaluate the character of that man."  
Hee thought about commenting, but thought it best to keep quiet about it.

“ Your father doesn't want you to take any risks."

“I haven't been exactly worried about what my father wants or not for some time. And if I do prince tasks, it's because I'm stuck here, and there is nothing I can do to avoid them."

“Jungkook ... I thought your anger against the crown was no more here."

“ Yes. The crown is the only one with the power to free me. However, it doesn't mean that I want the kingdom that comes with it."

“And what do you intend to do, other than reign over Korea?"

The youngest hesitated for just a second, before answering.  
“To have peace in mind." he said, raising the cup., and lowering the mask again.

The doors were opened, and the first, lower-ranking guests began to be called, while the prince occupied the chair beside the throne, sighing.

“Stay tuned. At any sign of danger, hide, go with guards away from the focus of the problem. “the elder murmured.

The other adjusted his mask, seeing the entrance gradually being filled. “As you wish."

He stayed there for a few minutes, while guests and presents arrived. And as soon as he saw Hoseok, dressed in his white clothes, he kept an eye on him.  
“Japanese Ambassador, Jung Hoseok, Tokyo. “ he was finally announced, and bowed before the throne, walking to the pile of gifts, leaving his there.  
The prince stood up, walking towards him, even under the reproachful look of both the butler and his father, who could not cause a commotion in front of everyone.

“Mr. Jung. he greeted, approaching. “What a pleasure to have you here. Again."

The other bowed, nodding. “The pleasure is mine, Your Highness."

Jungkook twisted his lip, locking his jaw when he heard the treatment.

“I thought that our meeting in the previous period did not require formalities."

The other looked briefly surprised, before commenting on anything.  
“You're really different from your father."

“How do you know, if you never really spoke to him? “ took advantage of the opportunity.

The redhead looked at the prince again, confused. “What?"

“I'm saying, Mr Jung, that I know your plans." the prince whispered, trying to pull anything useful from the other, still looking ahead, while arguing discreetly with the ambassador.

“My plans?"

“Not a guest of honor. However, you came, even so."

The other did not answer immediately, but took his own cup, bringing it to his mouth before speaking again.  
“In danger. You all are in danger, for a long time now “ he warned. "That's why I came."

“I'm afraid that the danger that we believe we are running is you."

“You see only what is in the center. “Jung murmured. “See the whole picture, Jungkook. In all its complexity. What's weird? That is the question that must be asked."

“It is strange enough that it is here while Japan is overthrown as an empire."

“Not if our most powerful Asian alliance is the next. “he replied, finally drawing the attention of the nobleman, who stopped sipping wine, staring at him.  
The prince raised an eyebrow under the mask. “There is something much bigger than you think happening, Jungkook. An eternal dispute between two sides. I chose to protect your side, although I do not belong to him. Show some gratitude."

The other laughed dryly. “You are on Korean soil, under suspicion of treason. You should show some gratitude, so that your head is spared." he said, lifting his chin under the navy blue mask.

“There are few who can really protect your reign, Prince Jeon. But too many to threaten you. No good to break your only good alliance."  
The other nobleman, however, was unmoved.

“There will be luck if we finish the night well. Because otherwise, you will be publicly beheaded in the morning, with no right to retaliation. We do not want war against the Japanese empire, but have no doubt that we would rethink this idea, if it is your wish."

Jung tilted his head, then shook negatively.  
“You are running after your own tail, Your Highness. And I'm afraid it's too late to try to find the real enemy. “ began, leaving the cup on the huge table. “Because he has already been invited to get inside."

“Duke of Daegu, Kim Taehyung, of Daegu. “ another nobleman was announced.

By instinct Jungkook followed the redhead's gaze, spotting the duke who was coming in through the gigantic doors.  
He was a man with red hair, a vibrant color like paint.

Dressed completely in black, both the clothes, as well as the cloak and the mask, accompanied by a portion of perhaps seven others, with clothes and masks also black.

“Prince Jeon ... “Hoseok stammered, putting his arm in front of the nobleman, as if protecting him from something.  
Before the other answered, however, a sound of dishes rang in the hall.

“The gift from the Duke. “the speaker announced. “A typical Korean dance, to please the King and his guests."

Jungkook looked around, finding the King's expression. And beside him was that man, who had always seen him coming and going in the palace, since he was younger.

Kim Namjoon.

Music began to play, and the men who accompanied the duke to organize themselves in the middle of the room.

Jungkook moved a little away from the circle that was made, going around the corners to get closer to the throne and get a better view, being closely followed by the Japanese ambassador.

And looking at the dance, he saw them being organized with fans, while cymbals and other instruments were played.  
Walking around, he looked at each of the dancers.

And immediately he felt the body shiver, in a strange way.

One of them seemed to be facing him directly, moving his fan, which had cuts and the color of fire.

The prince followed his movements for a few moments, and seemed to hear wind chimes mixed with the instruments.  
He shook his head, approaching the butler, almost in a hurry.

“I'ts been an hour that started. I want to retire. “He whispered to the eldest.

“Jungkook, have a little patience. It's your father's birthday." Chung says.

“It's not his birthday, you know that. If one day I become king, my first decree will be to separate my birthday from what belongs to the country, to end this stupidity once and for all."

“Jungkook..."

The youngest shook his head, sighing. “I'm tired. I need to go up. My head is spinning, I'm sorry if I was rude."

“It is not prudent for you to act in any strange way. In the end they are still investigating the arrival of Mr Jung, you must not be alone at the top. In front of everyone it is more difficult for him to try anything."

“I'm feeling unwell “ the youngest insisted.

“Five minutes. In five minutes I return, and we will discreetly go up."

The prince sighed, nodding, looking around. The dance was still going on, and he was too dizzy to stand, already. He felt uncomfortable.

So he turned his back on the presentation, taking advantage of everyone's distraction to walk towards the stairs, following his sudden will.

👑

JUNGKOOK

Removing the cloak, and cutting the blind knot with scissors, I dressed only in a long silk robe, ready to sleep. I was tired, feeling sick and my head was heavy, asking for rest, and I would never deny, given my case of insomnia, from which I was beginning to recover. I settled on the bed, closing my eyes, trying to relax.  
However, Chung rushed in through my bedroom door, flustered.

“Chung..."

“Jungkook, I need you to listen carefully. Now."

“What happened?!"

“I want you to go down with me, and hide in one of the rooms. Do not leave for any reason."

“What? What is the problem? Jung attacked?"

The butler vehemently denied it, and looked pale. “Chung, calm down, sit down..." 

“No time for that! Get down with me immediately, and do as I said, right now. You are at risk."

“I heard nothing coming from the floor below, nor the guards..."

“Jeon Jungkook, at that moment I demand that you obey me, as older, without replying. Come down with me right now." he insisted, convinced.  
Alarmed, I got up with him, following him, going to the stairs.

I swallowed with difficulty, trying to focus my vision and avoid the memory of my dream, months ago.

Because that view seemed to be exactly the same.

“Chung .. I don't like that... I want to go up. “ it was almost like a test, but when the butler turned, he had the same expression of concern, which somehow calmed me down.

We didn't go through the courtyard or the hall, and he opened a door, urging me in.  
“I want you to come in, and be absolutely quiet, even if you hear anything. Don't get out of there for nothing, just when I come to call you. “ he said.

“Chung, you will have to explain all these things to me, as soon as you return. “ the prince warned him and he felt.

I sighed when it closed me in the absolute darkness.

Looking around, I quickly approached the window, which was the brightest spot in the room.  
And there I huddled, in the absence of a chair, on the floor.

If I had something to defend myself with, wouldn't I be less at risk? What Chung was so afraid of, there were guards everywhere...  
I sighed, uneasily, as the minutes ticked by.

But when I thought about getting up, the door was opened.

The blood seemed to be pumped completely into my head, which hurt immediately, and then into my arms and legs, which warmed up, ready to make me fight or run, in an adrenaline rush.

I heard noises from the clothes of whoever was moving a little, and I could see my feet close to the table. I couldn't think of anything, just how my breath was holding and how fast I could run from there when I had the chance.

I heard the person's footsteps moving away, and I breathed, still without moving or making a noise. But then, the door latch was also heard by me.  
Had they locked me there? How could I get out?

I didn't have time to think about it, because the heel of the invader's boots was heard again. Had he locked me there with him? I looked at the reflection on the glossy floor, and knew that it was getting closer and closer to the table. I was petrified, following his every step, feeling my body tremble. If I found myself there, I would really be lost for good.

He came calmly.

I saw him turn on his heel toward the door, and I almost sighed with relief.  
But he didn't leave, and my heart almost jumped out of my mouth when in a single sudden movement he climbed the table, hanging on it in a fraction of a second, letting his face appear upside down for me, staring at me under the furniture.

I saw when his perfect mouth opened in a smile that at the moment I found frightening, cold, looking me in the eyes with those gray eyes attentive behind the mask that covered half of his face, parting his lips, releasing the melodious voice to speak, while I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me.

“I found you."

👑  
HE  
IS  
BACK

I HAVE NEWS! I'll soon be making a webtoon/manhwa of this story, I'll be posting on my twitter which is @/jimintheme. Please stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NEWS! I'll soon be making a webtoon/manhwa of this story, I'll be posting on my twitter which is @/jimintheme. Please stay tuned!


	12. acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acquisition
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. act, process or effect of acquiring, of taking possession of something.
> 
> 2\. BY METONY
> 
> what you acquire; acquired thing.

👑

“What's the best thing that ever happened to you?" Seokjin questioned the prince, while they searched the dirty in search of earthworms for bait, by the river.  
Chung watched them just a few steps away, under the shade where he had placed the basket with snacks, and next to the branch where some of the little prince's clothes were hanging, so that they wouldn't get wet like shorts and shirt.

Jungkook, younger than the other, still did not understand many things about life. Then he gave the best answer he could think of." Last week, when we ate after playing, and lay on the grass, looking at the sky, seeing the clouds. It was cool." Shrugged.  
Seokjin wanted to talk about having been given material to make toys, but the prince's response seemed so fair, he just agreed. "It is. It was really the best thing." He murmured, moving the dirty again.

The other smiled with big teeth and big eyes, getting a little smaller from the smile, using the stick he had too.  
When Seokjin's mother asked him to come in, he did not lose that joy, because he knew that the next day he would do those same fun things, and the next, and the next. Everything was just so peaceful, that he would certainly remember those days when he grew up.

👑

The prince stared at the figure in front of him with wide eyes, without action.  
The other, on the other hand, just got up from the table, walking around with slow, prominent steps, until he was actually in front of the prince, who swallowed hard, looking upwards, towards the face covered by the mask.

And recognizing the features in the gloom, he squeezed his eyes shut, no longer staring.

It wasn't real. It just couldn't be.

He shook his head, trying to gain some focus. He always returned to the same place, no matter how much he tried to run, his connection with him was clearly too strong, so his mind seemed to take refuge in memories and illusions that his mind created and shaped at its own will.  
Only that.

However, as much as it was just that, it was still painful to have to say goodbye so many times, and continue to be alone the next day.  
He didn't want to succumb again.

“How long do you intend to hide there? “The silver-haired one questioned with the voice that Jungkook recognized so much, breaking the absolute silence.  
Jungkook sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat once again, deciding to assume a posture different from all other times.

“Until you leave. I don't feel well at all today. “He replied in a whisper to the ghost of his mind.

He felt dizzy, weakened in some way. He couldn't handle one more vision. Not another farewell.

He heard a brief, breathy, sarcastic laugh that sounded more like a snake hiss, before the masked man ducked down in front of him, staring at him closely, removing one of his gloves and bringing his cold fingers to the prince's chin, which he immediately shuddered at the touch.

“I'm afraid that your wish cannot be fulfilled."

👑

“Where's Jungkook at?" The King asked Chung, who appeared pale beside him.

The butler shook his head, scanning the room, trying to find who he had seen before.

“He has already retired." Replied, with a restrained voice.

He looked sideways at Namjoon, who remained standing, with a suspicious posture, and then at Hoseok, who was already looking back at him. With that he nodded, going to the corner of the room where few could see them.

"Where is he?" Hoseok murmured.

“I hid him in one of the rooms, but I'm afraid it wasn't enough." The butler replied, apprehensive. “I will soon return, with soldiers, to take him out of the palace safely."

Hoseok looked around, and looked thoughtful about what he could do, but Chung spoke again.

"The duke..." he nodded towards Kim Taehyung, who rose from his seat, going to the center of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he called out in the middle of the room, clinking his own glass with silverware. “I'm sorry to report that the party is over. Return to your homes and your chembers safely."

"But what..." Chung moved from the place, approaching the throne, while guards lined up, with a hand signal from the King.

“Mr Kim, I believe there was a mistake." He spoke, getting up from the throne.

The other, however, did not even seem to have heard him, completely ignoring what he said. Another gesture, and two guards approached Kim, who just removed his mask, exposing the eyes of red pupils.

Fantasies like that were uncommon, but Chung could bet it wasn't one.

The guards just stopped in place, stepping back a step or two at a time, while the patio doors were opened for anyone who wanted to go out, however the audience there seemed immensely more interested in knowing what was going on there, however much they were driven to come out in remittances.

“Chung." The King murmured to the butler who approached "find Jungkook right now."

“There is no need, my dear Jeon." Kim spoke again as if in fact it was possible to hear from that distance, walking and making his long black cloak move with his every step.

"Mr Kim, whatever is going on, I fear there is some mistake..." he repeated, with a jaw clenched.

“There is no mistake." A voice was heard from the top of the stairs, and everyone turned in that direction.

The silver-haired man turned on his back at that very moment, transferring his own mask to the prince, tying it with a bow, bringing him by the hand, delicately down to the step where he could be seen as well.

Both turned towards everyone who watched, and they could become a painting in that instant.  
One in an emerald-green robe on silk fabric, wearing the black mask.

The other, with an exposed face, and clothes the same color as the prince's mask, however well worked with a heavy leather vest and stones, finally the black cloak, such as Taehyung's.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Overlord responsible for the attacks on the Japanese empire. And now to the Korean." he finished, lifting his chin.  
The King immediately stood up, followed by guards to the bottom of the stairs, his eyes fixed on his son.

The prince was shaking, and could not look at what was next to him, while his whole body felt sick, from the stomach turning in a cold knot, to the confused mind, the head that started to ache, while he swallowed heavily. Every second, holding back the tears his eyes insisted on producing, but he would not allow himself to shed any.

He would wake up. He would be able to differentiate the real from the unreal. And that would be left behind, and he would survive once again.

"You ..." the nobleman stammered, immediately recognizing the features of Jungkook's old teacher, although his hair was silver, and his eyes seemed infinitely cooler and higher, sharp, it was him. "It's impossible..."

“Have we met before?" The Overlord asked, tilting his head.

The King was still stunned, unable to understand how anyone would have passed all the soldiers on the way to the upper floor, just as he did not understand the living dead right before his eyes, looking healthy and in fact more alive than ever.

“Let go of my son!" The nobleman exclaimed, and some of his soldiers immediately set out towards the other, wielding their swords.

However, in an extremely short instant, the duke reached one of them, using the cedar he had hung on his hip to bring down his legs, causing bones to break such violence, and he fell on the stairs, rolling to the last step.

The prince did not contain the urge to flee by instinct and impulse, but was restrained by the Overlord, who held his waist with one arm, using his free hand showing steel thimbles, pointed and cutting, fingering his throat delicately.

“Make your way, gentlemen." he told the guards, while doing that. “We need to go, it's about our time."

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Kim?" Namjoon questioned Taehyung, and that was one of the few times that his voice was heard, since the prince first saw him, years ago, because his posture seemed imposing enough.

“I didn't come to deal with your landlady." The red-haired one replied.

“I didn't ask anything about it, there is an agreement to be followed." The one with the light brown hair replied.

“Allow me to say, Mr. Namjoon, that no agreement has been made to me beforehand. We are building a new reality, with new laws, to protect those who really need it. “The Overlord got in, putting the hand with thimbles next to his own body, but still keeping the prince close to him with the other.  
“Our own peace. “Completed.

“You can take whatever the hell you want, whatever you are! But don't you dare touch my son." The King said through his teeth, drawing a soldier's sword, pointing towards the light-haired one.

He just shook his head, standing behind the prince, placing both hands on his body, on the side of his waist, and the other on the side of his hip, making Jungkook's breath even faster.

“I know I can take what I want. But I want the prince." he answered.  
He went down some steps, next to the youngest, calmly.

“I am charging a tribute, King Jeon. And I want part by part, until there is nothing left." He continued, and at the same moment there was a loud thud, pushing the doors of the palace, calling the attention of those who were left there to that noise.

And again.  
Again.  
Until they opened up for good.

Jungkook looked up, near the ceiling where shadows began to dance, entering the palace like a heavy cloud.  
And that sight made him shiver more than any other during that night, because it was like a rope pulling him by the heel until the night that Park Jimin died, directly into the middle of the forest, in front of his body.

Even if it was all your dream, maybe more real than the others, he would not make the same mistake twice.

"No..." he murmured, turning to the Overlord, and hugging his torso tightly, pulling him farther from the yard.

The other did not ask what he was doing, just putting one hand on the end of the prince's column, who was also squinting, while only thinking about protecting the other with his own body, since those figures did not look like something that could be wounded with sword.  
"We need... We need to hide you..." he stammered, looking to the right and left, where the staircase continued to both sides, leading to the living rooms and bedrooms.

He couldn't allow it, and to act he would have to overcome the shock, the malaise, and whoever was opposed.  
"Your Highness..." the gray-haired one called out to him in a calm tone, although that pronouncement of treatment brought chills.  
“There is nothing to be afraid of. “ he stammered, before looking at the other, who had his face almost glued to his, still holding the prince's body, and being hugged closely back, while the younger one still shivered.

And Jungkook couldn't understand.

That one had Jimin's voice. Jimin's appearance. Jimin's body.  
But...

He blinked, while panting, leaning on the other even if part of himself wanted to get away, he couldn't find the strength to do it, which irritated him and made it even more difficult for him to breathe. Because he came to detest any kind of fragility.

And because he himself was glass.

"Let me go ..." he murmured, squeezing the shoulders of the Overlord, trying to draw air.

"Jungkook ..." Chung mumbled from where he was, looking around for what could help the prince.

The latter continued to pant, while his vision became blurred, and his ears no longer caught anything.

"Let me go! “He repeated, suddenly withdrawing from the other's arms, having his arm scratched by his thimbles, causing blood to flow immediately.  
And everyone there turned to him.

“Jungkook! “Chung screamed in almost absolute silence, before throwing a jar on the floor, releasing a strong liquid essence, which for some reason distracted them.  
And it was this foolish opportunity, the prince took advantage of it to use the adrenaline that started to circulate in his veins and run as fast as he could until the doors opened wide.

“Jungkook!" The King exclaimed, and as soon as the prince stepped out of the doors, pandemonium broke out immediately.  
Kim used the cedar again, while the guards drew their swords, fighting the Duke's six dancers, Namjoon stared at Chung for a moment before heading for the exit.

The Overlord, in turn, descended the stairs, however calmly, as if reaching the prince was the least of his problems, or everything was going as he wanted.  
Until he was hit by an arrow in the chest.

He looked in the direction it came from, finding Jung Hoseok, eyes narrowed on himself, before he fell as expected, shocking some.  
Kim became distracted, trying to turn against Hoseok, and ended up surrounded by a dozen soldiers, since almost an entire troop was concentrated in the courtyard.

“The party is indeed over." The King spoke, with an expression of anger and contempt.

But a laugh came from the hall.

And when they turned to the bottom of the stairs, they saw the Overlord slowly rise, gradually stopping smiling, until he was completely on his feet, pulling out the arrow that crossed his body.

King Jeon took a step back, but ended up getting closer to Kim, who seemed to emanate an evil golden enough to frighten anyone who approached, with his red eyes glowing, such as the gray of the Overlord, who shone before they became gradually completely dark.  
He broke the arrow with his hands, cracking his neck, before speaking.  
"Indeed. It is over."

Wide-eyed Hoseok, realizing his own opinions, shook his head.  
The doors, even though they were made of heavy, thick and long wood, creaked back and forth like paper with the impact of what happened there, in an explosion of darkness, which left all the dead soldiers behind.

And among the survivors, a race was installed to reach the target.

👑

The prince looked back constantly, as he entered the forest more and more, being completely enveloped by the twilight that was beginning to appear on the horizon, although the night was still dense in most of the sky.

But even so, he could feel something in his wake, making his way through the branches and getting closer and closer.  
The intense smell of eucalyptus rose as if it had just rained, and in fact he felt mud accumulated in places, now and then sinking one of his feet in his long strides while barefoot.

He did not remember falling asleep.

He didn't think it was like one of his dreams, after all.  
He ran, trying to focus on the path ahead of him to gain distance, swallowed by the darkness that opposed the direction where the forest was, and became more dense.

He avoided thinking, because if it started, he would end up stopping, the shock of what was supposed to be real. 

But he heard people coming. The prince heard branches breaking, dry leaves breaking, and water splashing to the sides, getting closer. He knew he would be captured, and the desperation in realizing this made him pray somehow. Something had to happen.

While he was still running away, that's when he heard a loud horse whinny and fell back when one appeared before him, on both hind legs.

A black horse that seemed to mix at night, which immediately calmed down, looking you in the eye. And Jungkook had no time to hesitate.

The animal lowered its head to itself, and mounted, holding the long mane before hugging the horse's neck as it managed, and continuing to advance, this time at a much greater speed, in a proper direction, and not what he planned to take.

He no longer felt weak, and he began to think of ways to defend himself if what he was trying to get to himself were not his father's soldiers, while his robe fluttered in the cold wind, the delicate fabric waved, and his hair stood out as they moved with each gallop.

And with that in mind, he was unable to stop the horse from stopping at the edge of a cliff at least seven meters in front of the strongest part of the river, whitened by the foam that the water coming hard between rocks and branches had.

Looking back, he saw Namjoon approaching, and as much as he was known, something about him was also not right.  
Besides... how...

He shook his head, facing the river, and from a distance, he saw a red spot as well, at night he could not identify if it was the bright red of the Duke's hair, or the discreet one of Hoseok.

Either way, there was no one to trust. And just like in that day, it was like the river was whispering to him.

That's why he jumped.

👑

The prince was desperate, trying to hold on to branches and stones, as he went down the river with a very strong current, which produced foam in the middle of the dark water, which seemed even more dangerous in the middle of the night.

“Jungkook! “He heard Seokjin scream from somewhere, but even with the full moon illuminating everything around him, he couldn't identify from where, sinking several times, with difficulty breathing and swallowing water, in a situation that became more and more desperate, while his whole body screamed aware of being face to face with death, if he did not save himself.

He blinked, seeing the strait shrink even more, only to widen afterwards, in a small waterfall that by the pressure would fall hard into the river.  
Clinging to a thick branch of eucalyptus, he tried to stay safe there, but the river came down as if a water storm or flood was coming, and staying still was impossible.

Falling from there, already holding his breath aware of what was to come, he thought he could cross to the other side, being taken, which would help in his escape.

However, the flood took him too far, and his muscles tensed when he felt the strong impact, hitting his trunk against a large stone, and then losing consciousness.

|||

follow my twitter, soon we will have a comic/manhwa of this series :) @/jimintheme


	13. ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ambition
> 
> feminine noun
> 
> 1\. strong desire for power or riches, honors or glories; greed; cupidity.
> 
> 2\. a strong desire to achieve a certain goal, to succeed; aspiration, pretension.

“Have you already understood about this?” the teacher questioned, pointing to a paragraph that talked about the dogmas of a kingdom.

The prince, sitting at the table, calmly leafing through his notebook, trying not to look him directly in the eye, just nodded, going back to writing.

It was recent, the relationship between the two them.

The teacher noticed his stillness, and probably nervousness for being so close to the man he had kissed.

“We all have our own desires, and we must make it clear that those of a King will not always be equivalent to the decisions he should make. Which creates an impasse.” he continued,

Jungkook sighed, frantically swinging one leg under the table.” Of course. The Kingdom above the King." he murmured.

“Hm... not exactly. Your Majesty's will remains sovereign, otherwise, kingdoms would never be destroyed. It is precisely in the desire that the danger lives."

The other looked up for a moment when he heard that key word.

“Have you ever wanted something dangerous, that was out of your reach and put such a thing above everything else, Your Highness?"

The prince felt his own heart pumping harder again as he bit his mouth inside.

It seemed surreal to be with him there, to be his teacher, therefore superior, and yet the target of all his desire at that moment.“Desires, however, go by really quickly. They are ephemeral. What keeps a man fixed on purpose needs to be named more strongly."

He stood up, walking slowly, out of sight of the prince who remained frozen in place, breathing quickly.

“And that takes us to something interesting. Called diversion of interests. You go looking for crystals, but if you find diamonds, all the crystals you get look like ordinary stones. It is no longer about desire. And I say that I understand now."

The other heard him walk closer, leaning close to the back of his neck, letting the hot breath escape and invisibly mark his skin, so that only Jungkook himself would be able to remove it.

“Because currently, Your Highness... You are my greatest ambition."

The prince, feeling heavy eyelids, facing the teacher closely, thanked himself mentally for being sat down, because he felt his own legs softening like they were melting.

And the distance between the two narrowed when he turned slowly, he just had time to whisper the elder's name before he felt his full lips pressing gently against his own.

👑

JUNGKOOK

I opened my eyes in a daze, trying to draw in the air as if I were still drowning in the river, and the water still completely blocked my breathing.

However, in doing so, I felt an intense pain in the side of my torso, which made me lie down immediately again.

My arms were also burning, scratched all over.

And gradually, recovering what had happened, I remembered that...

“You hit the body against a real big stone, hm?" I heard a voice come from the darkest corner of the room where I was.

That I couldn't recognize by the way, just like the voice.

I saw little in the gloom, but it was as if he saw little red headlights, like the eyes of whoever was sitting in what appeared to be an armchair.

That kind of vision was able to make me freeze in place. “Don't move too much, your ribs are broken. He hasn't come back yet so that's all I have to suggest."

I swallowed hard, sitting on the bed as I could, narrowing my eyes before questioning. He needed to know where he was and what risks he was taking. Because if that were real, everything else would be too.

“Who are you?" I asked.

A few seconds passed and the silhouette did not take long to move, coming to where the moonlight illuminated, showing red hair and the same look.

“Duke..." I mumbled, frowning, using the strength of my arms to support me closer to the headboard, in a position that was less vulnerable than lying still.

That man made me want to take that kind of stance.

“The man himself." he said, jokingly. 

I pointed my nose, trying not to breathe too deeply, feeling everything throbbing on the left side of my body. “Do you believe in miracles?” he began, in a disinterested tone.” I confess that I was never exactly religious." he laughed, with some disdain. "But it is at least surprising that you jumped from such a high place, and that your broken bones did not pierce you from the inside, leading to death, don't you think so?"

I blinked, looking around with the utmost discretion. There was nothing. If I needed to defend myself, I would be tied up and unable to fight. So my best weapon was to continue that baseless conversation.

“In fact, impressive" I replied, staring at the strangely red eyes that no longer looked bright. I needed to keep my mind healthy.”But I'm just lucky person. I don't believe in miracles, either."

He raised his eyebrow, keeping his expression condescending.

I needed to know. I needed to ask. Otherwise, there would be no peace. “What happened to me to escape, in reality? I remember  
to feel bad, but thereafter what my mind recorded does not seem to be accurate."

It was a move that I doubted he would fall.

The Duke inclined his head.

“Your kingdom is falling. This is what is happening. For some reason, the Overlord allowed you to live and was unfortunate enough to have brought you here. They found you in the river."

“Who?"

“And does it matter? You ran as if you knew you were entering the heart of the forest, wanting to be crushed in its claws. It is almost as if you hated his previous reality." he murmured, walking back to the corner of the room.

I frowned, unable to understand.

“Anyways, you must rest. Rest and stay here during the day. The night is not inviting outside either, I guarantee. Don't leave until further notice, I must say, although you are weak enough to just stay in bed for a while. Have a good time, prince." he murmured, passing through the heavy wooden door and closing.

I looked around to see the gray color of the beginning of the day coming, or maybe it was just a cloudy late afternoon.

If I was there, hurt, everything else was not an invention of my mind either. And even if it was impossible...

I shook my head, putting my legs out of bed. I kept my arm close to my body, feeling pain but standing up anyway. It had been minutes since the Duke had left, so he must have been somewhere else. I needed to find out where it was. Where I was, so I could decide what to do next.

I opened the door carefully, looking out.

It was a corridor full of doors and the end appeared to be a staircase. My breathing quickened as soon as I put my foot out of the room, swallowing and starting to walk. That part not illuminated by the light of the day that was beginning to lighten, and the pictures hanging on the walls seemed to have unstable shapes.

I decided to not pay attention to them, and just to walk towards the stairs. Everything seemed empty, with large columns of dark wood, gray walls also full of pictures, sofas arranged on the lower floor. I looked back before starting to go down, looking for the door with my eyes. It was open, with wet boot marks marking footprints for a wing on the right, a corridor.

The wind was cold, and I hoped the noise of the treetops was more noticeable than my rapid breathing. I could hear footsteps from afar, in that direction.

And I didn't do anything else, if I didn't leave them behind, walking hurriedly to the exit, feeling the wind hit me more precisely, bringing the scent of the forest with me. But what I thought was easy took on completely different proportions when I saw the outside, so my vision adjusted to the brightness. A wall surrounded the whole place, and gates closed what I discovered to be a mansion.

Despite being empty, everything seemed closed.

“No way out.” I almost jumped in place when I heard a voice right behind me, unknown. However, I turned slowly, finding a man with fair skin, burgundy hair, blowing a dandelion in the wind. Probably the last of the season, since every flower was just dying by then. “Your internal wound did not kill you then, in the end." he murmured, taking another.

There were no soldiers. But that man was there.

“I took you from the river. They brought you.” he told.

They.

I needed to confirm.

“They who?" I questioned.

He looked up and saw that his pupils were whitish as if he were blind. “You seem to know better than me.” was the one who answered.

I shook my head, because that explained nothing. “They who?” I asked again, getting closer.

He wiped his hands on his clothes, staring at me as if he could see me.

“He would not bring you if you were not part of another of your ambitions. Or one of them, properly speaking. The point is... as long as you can survive, don't trust anyone. Not even in your own eyes." he murmured, ready to walk away.

“And what guarantees me then that I should trust you?" I questioned. He could be my way out.

He turned slowly. “No one said you should."

I compressed my lips, starting to irritate me with all that mystery and getting tired of rodeos. “Who are you? I asked.

He shrugged. “How can I get out of here?”

“I told you. There's no way out. And even if you leave, you will be in his clutches as far as the eye can see."

That was all he said before he left, leaving me alone there. I tried to follow him, but the pain I felt seemed to increase and make it impossible for me. In addition to that; something else caught my attention.

There was a black horse standing to the right of the big house. I could have sworn it was the same one that took me to the cliff I jumped off.I fitted my hand into the robe to keep the pain from getting worse, facing my only possibility, given the circumstances. And I did it, going to the entrance, and finding the sofa occupied by the Duke.

“Let's make something clear.” he started, getting up and going to the window, standing on his back before looking over his shoulder.”I don't want you here, and I will have you only until he wants to have you here too."

I swallowed hard, lifting my chin to the Duke, narrowing my eyes.

“It was a good thing that you decided to return, if I may say. But I do not advise you to repeat a walk like this at nightfall.” he said, starting to move away.

I opened my mouth to reply in one of several ways I could, but he stopped me before I did. “Then, do not speak to me, Your Majesty.” ironized, getting up.

👑

The stairs were my best option.

It was daytime, but everything seemed silent and I saw no sign of the white-eyed man or the duke.

But I noticed something. The latter's boots were not wet, and on that one I didn't even notice shoes.

There was someone else in the house.

And I knew it was him. Or at least it appeared to be.

Because if he was really my Jimin, he would have more similarities besides the physical ones. If it were just another of my good visions, he would hug me and make me feel good.

But it had been a long time since I had seen any vision. The shadows I saw entering the palace now seem somewhat doubtful. But not him.

He, who looked like the person I loved in everything and at the same time in nothing.

If I close my eyes, I can still clearly imagine his hands on my waist, or leading me up the stairs while my body blindly obeyed him, as if it belonged to him.

During the past few months I have convinced myself that the supernatural does not exist, and that if it exists, it cannot be touched by us. But if I'm wrong, and this was just a way to protect my mind...

It could be him.

I slowly went up the stairs, standing in front of the long corridor, seeing the door to the room where I stood with eyes wide open, but one of the doors was ajar.

I shouldn't, of course. But my head was in the hands of the Overlord, he could have left me to die if he wanted to.

I was probably just clinging to one more useless and absurd hope. But I never denied any of them before, and I always held on to each vision as if it were going to save my soul. Ignoring the shadows dancing in the empty eyes of the paintings, I headed for the half-open door.

Inviting.

And the darkened room, did not hide his rested features, while he was on a large bed.

He was not wearing a shirt, and was partially covered by the sheets.

If there were marks on his torso... even if the possibilities were small, could he have somehow... survived?

I blinked hard, denying myself, and only then noticing that I was already inside the room.

No.

I kissed his cold lips, saw his colorless face, his body that didn't respond to any of my screams.

That should be more of a dream. A long dream, or a limbo in which my mind took refuge, and caricatured Jimin in it. Even though it was a distorted Jimin.

Because it needed to exist, if I still existed.

I turned around, ready to leave the room in silence, but even the air around me seemed to change when I felt his presence right behind me, and his hand closed the door in a second.

“Need any help, Prince Jeon?"


End file.
